


MCYT Oneshots

by sunnyxxrays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyxxrays/pseuds/sunnyxxrays
Summary: This is a lot of Oneshots I have made with friends. Mostly Sleepy Bois Inc focused but others may come. I have authors permission to post these, it’s like a way to shoutout their story more. Thanks for reading, kudos help a ton along with NICE comments. Rude comments do not get added.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	1. Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is one as Technoblade as the adopted father of Tommy. But, Wilbur and Phil are attracted to Tommy (still as a child.) What will happen when Wilburs thoughts get a bit out of.. hand?

God, everyday life was exhausting. First, Technoblade had to deal with taxes and working, and now he had another aspect to his life that he was still settling into. Now, after work, Techno had to remember to stop at the little daycare building to pick up the little demon that somehow managed to make him even more tired after a full day's work.

Parenthood really didn't suit Techno. He knew he could be too mean for the tiny kid, and often had no idea how to keep the kid from crying or throwing a fit. But even if Techno only had a few hours of sleep each night, and he sometimes feared that the kid would grow up hating him, Techno tried his hardest. If the toddler only cried a couple times a night and fell asleep by 8, it was a good night.

Tommy was definitely an unexpected addition to Techno's life, but as weeks passed, Techno couldn't help but adore the kid. He had a fierce love of rebellion and a tiny flame that refused to be put out. The kid was never quiet, and filled Techno's previously silent house with screams or laughter and excitement.

Now, Techno was tucking the tiny hellraiser into his bed, leaving the tot to sleep for a night of silence. He sighed after he'd left the room, stepping into his own room and sitting at his desk. He wondered to himself if he should actually get something uploaded on his channel, but a message on discord caught his eye. It was a quaint invitation from Wilbur to talk, sent from a few days prior. He noticed Wilbur and Phil were already in a call, and plugged in his headset. He hoped that his friends weren't talking about something serious, and clicked to join the call.

Quickly, he heard their voices caught in a conversation and heard the tail end of Wilbur's thought.

"-So I just stopped talking to her after that. Oh, Technoblade? Did you finally get the message I sent you?"

He awkwardly laughed to himself before answering.

"Yeah, I was too busy actually doing things in my life. How is the SMP?"

A short laugh bubbled from the other man's mic. "Oh quiet down Mr. 'I spent four months farming potatoes in skyblock.'"

"So Techno, what have you been doing that kept you away for so long?" Phil interjected into the friendly banter.

"Ah, you know... I had to work, became a father, had to go to the doctor's office the other day-"

"Wait, what? You became a father, Techno?" Wilbur cut in, his signature giggle punctuating the statement.

"Oh yeah. Fatherhood has certainly changed me, I almost feel guilty about all those orphans I stab." He replied in a deadpan voice. Phil and Wilbur laughed to themselves for a while, quieting down eventually when Techno added nothing further.

"What's their name Techno? I can only wonder what you'd name a kid if you had one." Phil replied at last.

"Well I didn't get to choose his name, kinda came with him when I adopted him. I don't think it's legal to change a kids name after a certain age, right? I mean, I guess I could but that'd just confuse him and I already don't know if he knows what's going on." Technoblade wondered aloud, noticing how both men's laughter had slowly faded out as he talked, turning into confused giggles.

"Uhm, Techno? You didn't actually adopt a kid, right?" Wilbur asked him, a smile evident in his voice.

"Haha, yeah, about that..." Techno was interrupted as the door to his room opened, and he looked over to see Tommy hiding behind the door. He looked tiny standing in the doorway, staring at Technoblade with an anxiousness that was uncommon on his face. His attention was immediately on the kid, leaning back from the desk to get a better look at the kid.

"Hey kid. What's up? Couldn't sleep?" Techno asks the kid, smiling when he gets a tiny nod from the boy. He stands and picks Tommy up, who quickly latches his hands onto Techno's shirt and lays his head on his father's shoulder. Techno sits back down, finally noticing the silence from the other end of the call, and he checks to make sure he hasn't disconnected from the call. He finds that both men are still in he call, and raises an eyebrow.

"Wilbur? Phil? You guys didn't just leave, right?" He asks, holding Tommy on his lap as the kid plays with a tiny plush bear he'd brought from his room.

"No, we're still here... Techno, were you being serious about adopting a child?" Phil asks, as Wilbur remains silent.

"Well, yeah. Unless those adoption papers I signed a month ago were fake, I'm pretty sure I'm legally a father now."

He hears a surprised laugh from the headphones, but his attention is captured by Tommy looking up at him in confusion. Techno realizes that he can't hear the other two adults talking, so he reaches over the kid to unplug his headphones.

"He can hear you, if you guys want to introduce yourselves." Techno says, as Tommy looks around, searching the room for someone Techno is talking to.

"Hello child!" Wilbur says loudly, startling Tommy as he jumps and holds tighter to Techno. Techno rubs a hand on his back to calm the kid, flipping the kid around in his lap so he can see the screen.

"I'm Wilbur, your dad's friend. It's so nice to meet you, what's your name?" Wilbur talks on, Tommy still searching for the voice in the room. He's still put off by the faceless voices, so Techno steps in.

"Hey, if it's not too much of a problem, could you two turn on your cameras in discord? Kid isn't used to talking online, and he keeps looking around like ghosts are talking to him." Techno quips, and soon his two friends are visible on screen, and Tommy can stare at two new faces. Techno reaches over Tommy's shoulder and clicks his own camera on, angling it downwards so the kid is in sight. Two gasps are heard from the speakers as Tommy gazes into his own reflection on the screen, hands still moving about with the bear.

"Alright, hello again child! As I said before, I'm Wilbur. Can I know your name?" Wilbur asks, looking at the kid seated in Techno's lap.

Tommy looks at the other camera, his eyes falling on the curly-haired man. He gives a little smile and waves, the bear falling off the chair in his excitement.

"Hi! I'm Tommy, I'm three an' I like red." The toddler babbles to the camera, his hands now grasping at Techno's arms which are holding him and keeping him from falling.

The two men coo at Tommy, and he smiles at the camera again, his mischievous grin looking up at their faces.

"Well hello Tommy. I'm Phil." The other man introduces himself. Tommy keeps smiling, but waves at the screen again, which makes all three men laugh.

"I have to be honest, I really didn't expect you to find an orphan and then... adopt him? Seems a bit out of character for the blood god, doesn't it?" Wilbur asks, still smiling at the kid through his screen.

"I mean, he looked at me with these big eyes I couldn't just... leave him, yeah? He's just so tiny and helpless, this kid couldn't survive on his own." Techno laughs, then ducks down to retrieve the bear Tommy had dropped, handing it back to his kid. Tommy's attention is back on the bear, and he ignores the conversation the other three are having in favor of the toy.

"He does have pretty big eyes. Such a little cutie, playing with his bear. What's your bear's name, Tommy?" Wilbur asks the kid, who looks up at his name. Tommy hesitates a second, but replies anyways.

"Big T." He replies, still looking down at the bear and squishing his arms, oblivious to how the adults are glancing at him fondly.

They continue talking, occasionally asking the kid questions. Late into the night, Techno eventually realizes how late it is, and how Tommy's head begins to drop every few minutes as the friends talk. Technoblade gets up at a lull in conversation, sitting Tommy down in the chair alone, as the kid looks up, wondering where he's going.

"Entertain him for a bit, I'll be right back." Techno says, tussling Tommy's hair and leaving the room.

"Hey Tommy, how do you like living with Techno?" Wilbur asks, gaining the kid's attention.

"Umm, I dunno. 'S nice, gives me cookies sometimes." Tommy mumbles, wiping sleep from his eyes as he tries to stay awake.

"Well that's nice of him. Are cookies your favorite food?" Phil asks him next, a soft smile on his face at the tired kid.

"Hmmm, maybe. I like crackers too...". Tommy says, drifting off at the end, leaning back against the warm back of the chair. His head picks back up as the door to the room opens, Techno coming back into frame.

He sets something down on the desk out of view of the camera. Then Technoblade gently picks up Tommy and returns them to their previous position, the kid seated in his lap and facing towards the computer.

"Tommy here can't stay up for much longer. His sleep schedule is already pretty messed up, but he's probably going to sleep in until noon tomorrow at this point." Techno said to his friends, grabbing the two mugs he had set on the desk and handing one to Tommy. The kid reached for it greedily and began to drink quickly, the mug covering most of his face from the view of the webcam.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want this little guy nodding off on his papa." Phil said, going mostly ignored by both father and son, both sipping their respective drinks. Techno gives a little hum of acknowledgement shifting slightly in his chair, which also causes Tommy to be jostled on his lap. With this shift, Tommy drops his mug a bit, the drink sloshing over the cup's rim and onto the kid's shirt.

Tommy gasps a little, and Techno can barely catch the kid's mug as it falls from his hands. He sighs a bit, but sets both cups down again and turns Tommy to face him rather than the camera.

Being gentle with the sleepy child, Techno takes Tommy's shirt off, using the partially soaked fabric to get any remaining liquid off the child. Tommy sits in his lap, looking downwards as Techno wipes at his chest and chin, where most of the drink had been spilt.

Techno spares a glance away from the messy kid towards the camera, a joke about how tired Tommy must be dying on his tounge at the view of his friends' faces.

Wilbur's eyes are fixed on something on his screen, a direct and unbreaking stare into his computer. Tommy shifts on Techno's lap, and as Wilbur's eyes move along with the kid's movements, Techno realizes that what Wilbur is staring at is Tommy. The kid is slightly turned in the chair, so half of his chest is also able to be seen. Tommy's legs are straddling one of Techno's thighs, seated on his leg comfortably, with his hands set in tiny fists resting on top of his own small legs. It's innocent in meaning, but the way Wilbur's eyes scan the screen, seemingly memorizing every detail makes a chill shoot down Technoblade's spine.

But it's not just a normal gaze, or even remotely similar to how Wilbur has been looking at the kid all night.

Wilbur looks... hungry, almost. Like he's been a starving man for so long and is finally staring at a gorgeous feast that's so close but not in reach. His eyes continue to shift over the screen, focusing on one main spot but flickering over every slight curve and angle. His eyes are wide and his mouth open just slightly, lips parted but his mouth not hanging down. His hair falls to obscure a part of his vision, but he doesn't move to brush it away, like if he breaks eye contact with the screen it might shut off and the view be lost forever.

Phil isn't much better, not really.

It's less noticeable, with Phil. Hell, if Techno hadn't just been staring at Wilbur's face in the monitor it would just look like the older man was engrossed in something on a separate tab. But silently, Techno takes in the signs, as Phil keeps glancing away from his screen, looking almost nervously towards the door like he's scared someone will walk in and see him talking with his friends. No matter how much he keeps averting his gaze, however, it always returns to fall on Tommy sitting in view of the camera.

The blonde's tiny hands move to Techno's arm, still held near the kid's chest, and grab at him softly, almost reverent. Techno can see the way Phil's eyes widen the tiniest amount, as Tommy kneads at the skin on his arm. It's a gentle action, trying to bring Techno's attention back to him, a testament to his bratty nature that requires attention all the time, but Techno's gaze is locked on the monitor, on his friends' faces as they look at the kid in his lap.

Tommy whines the slightest amount, body tensing as he bounces slightly, an attempt to gain his adopted father's attention again, but it goes unnoticed.

Techno can't manage to tear his eyes from the other two, and how they react to Tommy's unconscious actions. Neither of the men separated by a screen can see Technoblade's face, with the way the webcam is angled downwards to keep Tommy as the center focus of the frame.

Wilbur lets out a shallow breath, not caught by the microphone, but Techno can see how his chest shakily exhales. Phil glances away again, but soon his gaze falls back onto the camera, looking nearly as hungry for every little movement as Wilbur does. Techno feels frozen in place, petrified as he watches every guilty look and stare directed at this kid, the one he promised to protect and dedicate his life to-

His attention is ripped back to the present as Tommy gives a gentle slap to his arm, an angry pout on his face. Techno's eyes fall on Tommy's face, and the anger melts to a confusion, tilting his head to stare up at him full of innocence. Suddenly a nauseous feeling fills him, and Techno wants nothing but to get his son as far from this place as possible.

He spins the chair directly away from the camera, so the back of the chair is the only thing visible in the camera. As he sets the soaked shirt on the floor, he carefully holds Tommy close to him, the kid letting out a gentle squeak at the unexpected hug. Techno gives himself a second to just hold the kid, trying to shield him from the world with just the weak barrier his arms provide.

He stands up, Tommy still being held close, and leaves the room without another word. It's an uncomfortable way to leave the conversation, or rather lack of one, but Techno can't just stay in that place and allow those stares to fall on this tiny child he has. Techno barely realizes that his breathing has quickened as he exited the room, holding the child that still looks at him with confusion.

He enters Tommy's bedroom on instinct, and sets the kid on his tiny bed, turning to rummage through a short stack of drawers. Techno finds a shirt, and quickly pulls it over the toddler's head. Though Tommy would normally try to fight with the piece of clothing, preferring to remain shirtless for comfort, the confusion he's endured makes him weak to fight with his dad. Still, a grumpy pout finds its way onto his face, and it's the first thing that makes Techno's breathing even.

The familiarity of the tiny fury that this kid possesses soothes the growing panic inside of his father, and his heart rate steadies. Techno sits with the now dressed child on the bed, pulling up the sheets and moving Tommy to rest under them. He seems a bit pouty at being set to bed, but the previous exhaustion sets in quickly, and Techno can barely get a word in before his head falls to the pillow and he's knocked out.

The father hesitates to leave for a second, brushing his hand through Tommy's hair, and watching the calming rise and fall of his chest. He looks so peaceful, the rocket ship blanket tucked up to his chin as he sleeps. Gently, taking care not to wake the kid, Techno stands, and leaves the room, not before flicking on the night light against the wall.

He stops in the hallway before his own room, thinking to himself for a minute.

Why had Wilbur and Phil been staring so intensely at Tommy? It was jarring to see the pure emotion on their faces, though Techno isn't sure he could accurately place where that emotion was coming from. Both men's eyes were trained on the young child, scanning the gentle slopes of Tommy's chest and back. Hell, they looked so closely that it nearly seemed they were searching for a minor imperfection on the kid's body, yet found none.

A shiver runs down Techno's spine as he recalls how Wilbur's lips were parted, almost begging to be pressed against flesh, to dig into and mar the delicate flesh of the child.

He's pulled back into the present as tinny voices are heard from the room he has yet to enter, a quiet conversation between two men. Technoblade strains his ears to hear what they say, their differing voices forming a two-way symphony that's too quiet to be heard from where he stands. It isn't like how they normally talk, with loud exclamations and constant jokes, but rather it sounds reserved and nearly reverent, like a conversation one would find in a church.

The man takes a deep breath, and enters the room.

Instantly, all noise from discord is silenced, as Techno makes his return on the webcam. He sits down again, and moves his mouse to turn off the video being shown over discord. Still, the silence is the loudest noise in the room.

Wilbur, still shown in the camera, moves his arm slightly, and a second later his video feed is replaced with his discord icon.

Nothing is heard over the call.

A few second songs pass and Phil's webcam is turned off as well, leaving the sound as the only thing connecting the three men.

Not a single sound, not even the noise of one man readjusting on his seat is heard, just the deafening silence.

Technoblade swallows against the thickness that has risen in his throat.

Neither Phil nor Wilbur speak.

"So that's Tommy." Silence.

Phil makes a noise of assent.

Wilbur follows with his own.

It remains quiet.

One of the other men inhale, seemingly about to begin a thought, but the still present silence tells Techno that they had reconsidered.

Part of the man wants to ask what just happened, why the two men were so transfixed with Tommy.

Another part of him fears he already knows why.

It's silent in the call. It's so quiet that Techno thinks he can hear Tommy's gentle breathing.

He hopes neither of the other two can.

Techno wants to scream into the deafening silence, and he's quite convinced that if he did, he would receive no answer.

The three men sit in a noiseless void, teetering at the top of a tall cliff, with the threat that if they fall, there is nothing to catch them but the cold, harsh ground.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The day started out with Technoblade waking up to a screaming Tommy. 

The adopted father jolted out of bed, eyes wide at hearing the kid scream. He quickly rushes into the hallway, searching for the boy who had let out such a noise.

He bolts into the living room, terrifying scenes of seeing Tommy hurt or bleeding in the ground flooding his anxious mind, but the picture that he gets is nothing of the sort.

Techno sees Tommy, sitting on the floor next to the couch, a laptop open on his lap. Tommy's eyes are fixed to the screen, sticking his tounge out in concentration. A second later, he lets out another scream similar to the one that had waken his father in the first place.

Exasperated, Techno walks up to the child, who now notices him and smiles at him from the floor, two gaps in his smile where he'd lost his first baby teeth. He tilts his head at the kid, who quickly resumes playing on the laptop.

"Tommy, I told you only to scream for emergencies." Techno reprimanded, his hand coming up to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"It is an emergency! Tubbo keeps killing me even though I asked him to stop. It's just rude of him." The kid huffs, glaring down at the computer.

"Did you do something to make him angry?" Techno asks, not at all believing the story from the six-year old. 

Tommy grins, hand running through his hair in a habit he had picked up from the older male. He at least has the decency to look sheepish, unlike how he looks after most of his mischievous endeavors.

"Well, he kept telling me not to mess with his sheep pen, but I didn't know he was serious! I just wanted to get some wool for a bed but the sheep I stabbed was named Sheepy and Tubbo told me that if I did it again I would be banished from the sheep pit. But he doesn't get to tell me where to go! So I told him, I told him, that if I wasn't allowed in the sheep pen, that nobody was gonna be, and-" 

"Tommy, I love hearing about your entire life up until this point, but if you hurry up I can make some pancakes for breakfast." Techno cuts in, bribing the kid with food as he does quite often. Someday Tommy will realize that he's just offering food to get something out of the kid, but that's not today, as Tommy smiles widely at him.

"So I set Tubbo's sheep pen on fire and now we have three stacks of cooked mutton. And he should be happy because now we don't have to find food, but he kept telling me that he was trying to make something out of wool. I think he's just being a baby, like when I took his juice at lunch yesterday and he started crying a little." Tommy finishes, typing out a quick message, supposedly to his friend, then closing the laptop and standing.

Techno raises an eyebrow at the last statement, following the kid to the kitchen.

"I thought I talked to you about being nice to Tubbo, Tommy." The child scoffs, rolling his eyes and pushing a chair across the floor towards the counter.

"I gave it back! I wasn't gonna drink it, I just wanted to see the back of it and he wasn't listening, so I took it. When he started crying I felt all bad so I gave it back, and I gave him my crisps to stop him crying." Tommy pouts at the memory, as he climbs onto the chair and stands on it, now hip-level with the counter.

Techno is surprised for a second as Tommy recounts the event, his child's kind behavior towards his friend a bit shocking. It really shouldn't be, considering the two have been close friends ever since they met a year ago. However, with the way Tommy tries to act nonchalant about everything and Tubbo's excited naivety, Techno hadn't thought the two would click the way they did. But no matter how much Tommy tried to pretend Tubbo was the clingy one, Tommy had a soft spot for the other, and Techno always found them together when he went to pick Tommy up from school. 

The rest of the morning is spent messily cooking pancakes, the father and son making a mess of the counter and numerous dishes. At the end, Tommy is covered in bits of batter and flour, and Technoblade can't keep the grin from his face at seeing the little one so delightful at having made a mess. (The pancakes aren't bad either.)

Technoblade looks up at the clock in the living room, taking note of the time as he waits for his son. The kid had run back upstairs in a flurry of annoyed squawks and quiet screams. Techno... really hadn't understood what the kid needed to grab so desperately, but he knew by now that Tommy wouldn't calm down until he had whatever it was that had him so worked up. 

A bit later, Tommy comes rushing down the stairs, cheeks flushed and an evil smile on his face. It's his patent 'I did something I'm not supposed to' smile. Techno hesitates, considering being a bit late just to get the kid to spit out what he didn't that has him so happy, but they're already running behind. He rushes the kid out the door, locking it behind them.

They arrive at the house four minutes after they were expected, and Techno thinks that's it's a fairly reasonable time for having to deal with Tommy's fit earlier. He takes another second in front of the door to brush Tommy's hair out of his eyes and fix the collar on his own shirt. Nervously, he rings the doorbell.

A few voices are heard from behind the door, and then it's opened. 

Wilbur's smiling face is what greets the pair, looking up at Techno and then quickly down the the happy child.

"Wilbur!" Tommy all but screams. He launches himself towards the older man, grabbing onto his slacks and refusing to let go. Wilbur just laughs in his bubbly way, setting his hand in Tommy's hair and stroking it gently. He looks absolutely delighted for the kid to greet him in such an enthusiastic manner, a bright smile on his face. Techno has to cough into his hand for Wilbur to finally look up.

Wilbur's smile dulls, not showing discontentment but rather consciously dampening his previous excitement at seeing the boy. He shakes Techno's hand, Techno gripping his hand tightly, a silent warning crossing between the two. Wilbur stops breathing for a second.

His breath is knocked back into him as Tommy whines by his legs, pulls at his pants to try to get the adult to lead them into the house. It's mid-November, and although it isn't cold, Tommy hasn't never been a fan of fall or winter. Wilbur thinks to himself how summer perfectly represents the kid, with his sunny smile and clear wide eyes, so filled with joy and adventure that it can only draw one in.

Wilbur leads the two inside, Tommy letting out a squeal as he sees the other man sitting on the couch.

Phil looks over and greet the two from his seated position, waving at Technoblade. Tommy climbs over the back of the couch to jump on Phil, the man letting out an exaggerated 'oof' sound as the kid lands in his lap. He straddles Phil's legs, facing towards the man's face and his hands resting on his chest. Phil's breath leaves him, as the kid leans towards his face excitedly. The kid is rambling on about something, but Phil doesn't take any of it in as Tommy stares at him excitedly.

Tommy doesn't seem to notice anything when Phil's hand moves to gently touch the child's thigh, cupping it softly in his hand, scared to frighten the kid off. It feels like a deer has bounded into a field he was sitting in, he's terrified to breathe too deeply, to make any sudden noises or movements and scare the creature off forever. However, Tommy isn't scared off, just continuing to gently rock against Phil's chest. Phil smiles, a lap full of an excited child filled with energy, rocking and bouncing on him, as his hands settle to hold the kid's legs steady.

Suddenly he's ripped away. Tommy's eyes widen as his head turns around to look at his father, who has grabbed him under his arms. The kid is suspended in the air, held by Techno as Phil stares up at the two. Wilbur's gaze is felt from the other side of the room, observing but not entering the situation. 

The child's legs start kicking in the air, asking without voice to be set down. Techno puts Tommy on the floor, and he turns around to face his father completely. He gives him a questioning look, and Techno chases away the dreadful feeling in his chest that had boiled up when he saw Tommy sitting with Phil. Techno wets his lips nervously.

"Tommy, I told you to be polite. Climbing on Phil isn't minding your manners." He supplies as an answer, and he feels like the room collectively exhales again after a long bated breath.

The boy just sticks his tounge out, then clambers onto the couch next to Phil. The man's eyes fall back on Tommy, ignoring how Techno still stands watching the two. Techno sighs and returns to the connected kitchen, helping Wilbur grab some drinks and make popcorn. 

Phil and Tommy pick a movie on the television, the kid bouncing in excitement when they finally settle on an option.

The four settle down on the couch, Tommy grabbing the bowl of popcorn. Tommy has Phil to his right and Techno on his other side, with Wilbur sitting next to Techno. They start the movie.

It's not too noteworthy of a film, since Tommy had seen the animated icon for the film and quickly insisted that they watch it. At one point Techno notices That Tommy is squirming, his hands pressed in his lap, and he's no longer eating or drinking. The kid has a bad habit of neglecting his needs for the sake of entertainment, and Techno knows from experience that if he doesn't say something, Tommy might end up pissing himself.

Techno reaches to the coffee table and grabs the remote, pausing the movie. Wilbur and Phil look over at him, and Tommy looks up, knowing that Techno paused it for him.

"Go to the bathroom Tommy, we aren't going to start it without you." Techno says, and quickly Tommy bolts up from the couch and runs to the bathroom. The other two men share a fond glance at the kid's childness and Wilbur stands to grab another drink.

When Tommy returns from the bathroom, he sees Wilbur in the kitchen and runs over to the man. Wilbur smiles down at the child and picks him up, a shrieking Tommy in his arms as he digs his fingers into his sides, forcing him to laugh. Tommy tries to bat his hands away, but Wilbur is relentless in tickling him. Soon Tommy is just laying against Wilbur's chest, small giggles still escaping him. The man walks back to the couch, sitting down with Tommy in his arms. He pulls a blanket over the two of them, a notices Techno watching the two.

"Well? We're ready for the movie." Wilbur says, eyes locked with the boy's father. Techno hesitates, but clicks to resume to film.

Tommy is warm in Wilbur's arms, his body heat making the blanket unnecessary. He leans back fully on the older male, gaze directed solely on the television. They way they're sat, Wilbur can lean forward and rest his head on Tommy's to see the tv. The child doesn't make any allusion to discomfort, so Wilbur carefully moves his hands to the child's legs, casing him in. His hands are underneath the blanket, slowly dragging along Tommy's legs, and the kid just tilts his head a little, looking back at Wilbur for a second before looking back at the movie. 

Wilbur's mouth goes dry as he just strokes Tommy's thigh with his thumb, an innocent action with anything but innocent intentions. A tiny smile dawns on his face as the boy shifts, getting more comfortable in his lap, sitting on Wilbur's legs and fully at the older man's mercy. If Wilbur wanted, his hands could stray a little further, a little higher. Would it hurt to just move the kid a bit closer? To pick him up by his waist and center him just a bit further up? Tommy would be so greatful for the attention, he's always been desperate for anything the older man wanted to give him. It wouldn't be too hard, in reality, to get the child alone for an hour, and the boy was so greedy for disobedience that keeping a 'secret' from his father was nothing he would object to. The child was almost begging for it, with his teasing behavior and youthful excitement for life.

Wilbur bit his lip, knowing the disgusting thoughts were wrong but being unable (or just unwilling) to banish them. Those same ideas has taunted him for a while, being so close but so far away that they seemed unattainable. It was something of a self-restraint exercise, having the object of his darkest desires so close to him. It made an odd sense of pride emerge, knowing that if he were a weaker person he would have already acted on those devious thoughts, or at least made an attempt to follow through on them. But no, Wilbur was strong, so strong that we was able to be close to Tommy like this, close enough that he could smell the kid's hair and feel his soft skin without giving into his desires. His thoughts were similar to a thief breaking into a house but having enough 'self-restraint' to not steal anything, or a rapist drugging someone but not touching them because they were strong enough to resist the urge to.

Wilbur turned his head on instinct, and was met with Techno's stare. He glared at the other man, and Wilbur felt himself freeze.

Carefully, the adult moved his hands from under the blanket to above it, his hands now visible to everyone in the room. Techno nodded silently to himself, directing his sight back to the movie. A part of Wilbur pouted, now remembering that the two weren't alone.

Tommy moved his hands to one of Wilbur's, and the man startled as the kid started unconsciously playing with his fingers as he watched the movie. Wilbur smiled as he let the kid fiddle with his hand, his smile glowing in the dark room.

Even if he couldn't have Tommy in the way his darkest thoughts depicted, this was nice too.

(But God he would need to relieve himself after the movie was over.)

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The day was hot and humid, the sun beaming down on the beach. The water was a cool solace from the burning sun, and distant screams of happiness are heard along the coastline. Different colored umbrellas are set up in the sand, keeping people from the harsh light.

Technoblade takes a moment to inhale the salty air, feeling the sand underneath his hands where he sits on a towel. They've set their things a few meters from the water, and Techno looks back on the rest of the group.

Tommy is laughing loudly, using a stick to terrorize a small crab that scuttles about in the sand. Tubbo stands next to him, giggling and trying to knock the stick from Tommy's little hands. Both boys have their swim trunks on and look ready to jump into the water.

Wilbur is sitting in the sand and typing on his phone, Phil fixing the beach umbrella next to him. The standing man looks up at the two boys, now searching for shells at Tubbo's insistence. He smiles, and calls out to them.

"Boys! I thought we came here to swim, not play on the sand all day?" 

The two turn to Phil at his words, both smiling at each other excitedly and running over.

It's Tommy's birthday, which is why the five are at the beach. Tommy had demanded Wilbur and Phil be there, as well as Tubbo. Techno's breath catches at remembering the kid is turning seven. It's been four years since Techno took this tiny kid into his home. That warm feeling in his chest sinks away as the two kids approach the umbrella, coming to the two men.

Techno stands, following both children to the shaded area. He ruffles Tommy's hair as he passes, the kid glaring and moving his hands up to just mess it up further. Tubbo is shyly smiling at Techno, quiet as he always is when he's with someone other than Tommy. Wilbur cuts into the silence.

"Tommy, come here."

The kid approaches, just slightly taller than Wilbur, as the older is sitting. Wilbur grins, holding up a colorful tube.

"We have to make sure you've got sunscreen on. You don't want to burn in the sun, right?" Wilbur asks, smiling at Tommy's face. That smile turns to a frown when Tommy shakes his head.

"Sorry Wilby! Dad already helped me and Tubbo put it on at home, so we didn't have to do it here!" Tommy says, then pulling Tubbo by the hand towards his father.

"Ey! Can we go swimming now?" Tommy asks Techno, still holding Tubbo by his hand. The father rolls his eyes at his son's impoliteness.

"Don't go too far in, Tommy. And stay where we can see you, I don't want Tubbo's parents getting upset because we lost their kid." Techno cautions, letting both kids rip their shirts off and run to the water. 

Just before Tommy sprints off, he stops and turns back.

"Are you guys coming?" Tommy asks, looking at the three adults. Wilbur and Phil seem like they're about to say something in response but Techno interrupts.

"We'll be there in a few minutes I need to discuss something with these two." Techno responds, which seems good enough for the blonde, who challenges his friend to a race to the water. The two rush off to play in the water, leaving behind the three men to talk.

Its quiet, as most of their interactions are without the kid there to diffuse the tension.

Phil and Wilbur share a glance, as Techno has yet to turn to face them, still staring off at the two boys now playing in the water. Phil breaks the silence.

"Techno? What did you want to talk about?" 

"You're both attracted to Tommy." Techno states. Both men freeze, a chill filling their veins despite the warm atmosphere.

Neither speak, and Techno doesn't turn to face his two friends. Wilbur swallows, and his lips part slightly, staring at Techno's back.

"Of course Techno, he's like my little brother-" Wilbur starts.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean." Techno says.

A quiet chill passes along all three men, causing Wilbur to straighten his back, Phil to shudder slightly, and Techno to finally turn.

It's the same feeling of a silent courtroom, moments before a verdict is reached. The judge sitting silently and stoically upon his pedestal, silently inflicting judgement on two guilty men. Not one person knows what passes through his mind, but his blank face betrays no sympathy nor condemnation. In this suspended space, both men on trial consider their own souls, and ask a question about their own nature of morality. 

Phil wonders silently why he never pushed back harder, why he couldn't control himself enough to keep from looking, and a deep feeling of piercing shame fills him. He looks down, because he can't force himself to look at the man who judges him now, fearing that a misplaced gaze will set him off and cause a worse fate for himself. His demeanor is one of a guilty man, knowledgeable of his crime and willing to accept the punishment for his crime.

Wilbur feels like his world is crashing around him. The sun and wind brushes his face, and he hears the seagulls and people talking, but nothing registers in his freezing anxiety. His veins are filled with ice, unable to be melted under the hot gaze of the sun. It's that dreadful numbness that flows in his limbs, feeling like a drug that incapacitates him, rendering him unable to do anything but inhale and exhale, his own breath and heartbeat the only things he can hear.

Techno stares at the two taking in every movement, every single breath. It's a moment held in time, a deadly silence filling the air and spreading around the three men.

Neither man speaks, and Techno knows it's not from lack of anything to say, but rather that they don't deserve to have a voice now. However, if either had tried to defend themselves, it would make this a lot easier for the father of this coveted child.

"You both know that it's wrong. It's... vile. Horrific. You two- you two are more than triple his age and I can see you both staring, wanting something so disgusting. He's a child. Tommy isn't old enough to understand that the way you touch him isn't innocent. He think of you both as uncles, as a part of his family. And you... take advantage of that. Take advantage of how young he is to get closer and satisfy something inside you." Techno pauses to take a breath, still staring at both men. Phil keeps his eyes on the ground. Wilbur looks down as well, but his eyes are obscured by his hair. Techno has a fleeting moment of amusement as he compares the sight in front of him to how he reprimanded Tommy and Tubbo earlier in the day for breaking a plate. It's gone in a second as he recalls that the kid is the exact reason for this conversation.

"You both know that I can't let it continue. I'd be a worse monster than either of you to just let my son be the... subject of your desires. Tommy comes before either of you. He's my responsibility to take care of, and make sure he doesn't get, fucking, molested by his godfathers!" Techno goes on, getting more irate with every word, his anger present and shattering the impartial way he appeared earlier.

"He doesn't deserve to get fucked up because neither of you can control yourselves! He's a child for fuck's sake! I shouldn't have to actively fear leaving him alone with one of you. Tommy should grow up around people who love him and want the best for him. He deserves a family wants to see him grow and learn and not being raped. Why couldn't you both just love him like a son and not this fucked up amalgamation of love that you've created? What you two are forcing on him can't even be classified as love, it's a horrifying parody of the idea of love." 

Techno turns, eyes catching the figures of two boys playing in the water. His tangent cuts off, his angry words dropping in the moment he can see his son so joyful in the water. A second passes and Techno thinks of how devastated the kid will be, knowing that he'll have to tell the boy that he can never see these two again. It hurts because he recalls how excited Tommy was to see the two. He had begged his father to let the two men come along, so excited to see them again.

Even though these men have a twisted idea of their love for the kid, Tommy gives them the purest and most innocent love in return. 

He pauses. Techno knows that it's dangerous but it's the only option. He could tell them to just leave. Demand they leave and never talk to him or Tommy ever again. Even better, he could call the goddamn police. Put these disgusting men in prison, let them rot far away where they couldn't reach his son. (But a quiet voice whispers that it's not the real reason the idea tumbles in his head.)

He glances at both men, and he's reminded of everything they've gone through. Long nights spent talking with Wilbur, hours recording with Phil. Jokes and tears and smiles all given to the two. Months of his life. (Years of Tommy's.)

Technoblade breathes.

(Tommy deserves better. Tommy deserves the world. Tommy deserves so much better than Techno can give him.)

They spend a minute in silence, not one of them talking.

It's a mistake. It will be the worst mistake of his life, Techno knows it. Someone will end up hurt, and it's likely that'll be his son. He could just turn and leave and let Tommy grow up happy and content.

But Techno can't force himself to just walk away.

"Neither of you will be alone with Tommy." Techno starts, seeing slight movements from both men. It's almost like his quiet words slowly revive the two corpses in front of him.

"We won't meet up as much. Neither of you can come to our house or Tommy's school unprompted." Techno keeps on, watching Wilbur and Phil as he speaks. He eyes them like they're wild animals, tense and prepared to jump out and strike at any moment.

"I will sit in on any conversations. Even just a video call over discord can't be had unless I'm in the room with Tommy." 

"Neither of you get to look at or touch Tommy unless it's friendly." Both men shift a bit. Wilbur looks up.

"Neither of you will disobey anything I just said. If either of you even think of trying something, then that's it. Then I'm fucking calling the police and filing a restraining order. On both of you, even if it was just one of you." Phil still looks at the ground, but Wilbur's eyes hesitantly meet Techno's.

Disgust meets his gaze, so filled with hate that it stills Wilbur's heart for a second.

"Do you both understand?" Techno asks, still glaring into Wilbur's eyes.

Wilbur nods, eyes not leaving him.

"Why?" Phil asks, breaking the hate filled stare. Techno looks to his older friend's face.

"Why give us another chance?"

"Because even if Tommy doesn't deserve these perverted wishes, he does deserve to grow up not having to know that his uncles wanted to fuck him." Techno responds. Phil and Wilbur nod.

Its quiet again, with no more talking.

Technoblade has made a deal with two demons, signed Tommy's innocence away for the promise of his happiness. It makes him sicker than seeing either man touch his son, because he's now an accomplice in their sick desires.

Pattering feet are heard on the sand, as Tommy and Tubbo run up to the umbrella. The two boys are smiling and dripping wet, the sun slowly drying the water still on either of them.

Techno notices that it's around noon, so he grabs the two boys their lunches, as the two slide into the shade still engaged in conversation.

"Tubbo, that's dumb and it wouldn't work like at all."

"But Tommy! If you think about it, we'd just need a few hours, and we could totally make a giant sandcastle! Like, big enough to walk into! We'd be the beach kings and make crowns out of seashells."

"Psh, their can only be one beach king, Tubbo. You'd have to be the beach... prince or something." Tommy is interrupted by Tubbo's little gasp.

"I could be the beach princess! Like a mermaid."

"Tubbo. You're not a princess."

"Only because we don't have a castle." 

The boys bicker and Techno watches them, a gentle smile on his face for what feels like the first time in a year.

When Techno looks at the other two adults, both have averted their eyes from the wet children.

It makes Techno's smile increase a little bit more.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tommy is spinning in Techno's office chair. He's going quite quickly, so Techno grabs onto the chair and it stops, the child nearly falling out at the abrupt halt. He glares at his father, but Techno just calmly moves to sit in a chair in the corner.

The clock on the computer reads '5:28.' It's still early in the afternoon, and Techno is hoping that this goes quickly so Tommy won't have to stay up all night finishing homework. His son is rocking in the chair a bit, his feet kicking out in front of him. 

Part of Techno hopes that they won't call, that Tommy will have a quiet night of disappointment and they can bake cookies to cheer him up.

The screen lights up in a discord call.

Tommy sits up, scooting the chair forward and clicking the 'accept' button. He smiles at the screen as it's suddenly filled with the video feed of two men.

"HELLO!" Tommy shouts, and the shining smile Techno can see on his face almost makes the anxiety he feel worth it.

Both men greet him with enthusiasm, though not quite as loudly as the kid. Technoblade's son is beaming at the monitor, and it makes his heart ache to see his son so delighted at such demonic presences.

Phil's voice comes from the speakers, hesitant and filled with nerves.

"Tommy, is your father there?" The child rolls his eyes and reaches his small hands up to the webcam, his video momentarily filled with only Tommy's moving hands. Soon, though, the camera is aimed at Techno, who waves at his son holding the webcam to face him. Then the camera is a blur as the boy returns it to the top of the computer.

The three continue talking, and Techno ignores the lively conversation. He knows the threat of him just being in the room is enough to deter any unsavory conversation topics. With the first few monitored video calls, Techno had been actively listening and had to veto a couple topics Tommy had brought up. But now he knows he just needs to sit in and all three are on their best behavior.

He has his phone to pass the time on, but he instead finds himself gazing at Tommy. He talks with such animation, gesturing at the camera and waving his arms around. It makes Techno smile to be reminded of just how much energy the kid has at any moment, so jittery and unable to hold still. He looks overjoyed at being able to recount his day with the two adults, and Techno vaguely hears him telling a story about how he and Tubbo had been sent to the office the other day for accidentally cutting a girl's hair in class. (That was a fun call to receive. It was worth it, though, to see Tommy's horrified expression at the principle's suggestion that it was flirty 'pig-tail pulling.')

He realizes with a start that Tommy is looking at him, and silence rings in the room.

"Uh, what, Tommy?" Techno asks, since he hadn't heard whatever he was supposed to be commenting on.

"Dad! Phil said you are probably shit at cooking." Tommy says, the evil glint in his eye at saying a cuss word. Techno could reprimand the kid for relaying the exact thing Phil had said, but he's having so much fun that it wouldn't hurt to let the boy enjoy this moment.

"Tell Phil that he's probably shittier at cooking than I am." Techno decides on, and Tommy's face smiles so wide Techno's scared he'll hurt something in his face.

"Phil! Dad says you are shittier at cooking than him!" The kid giggles, hearing Phil's offended gasp coming from the computer. Techno gives himself a moment to just pretend that this is how it always is, with no fear or hatred, just happiness. Just a second where he can pretend that this is his life, filled with joy and peace, a world where it's safe for him to leave his friends with his son, to let them talk without fear of something going wrong. He opens his eyes and sees Tommy mid-laugh, his mouth open wide and the expression on his face one of pure joy. It makes Techno sad that Tommy can't always look so blissful.

In the past year, everything Techno demanded of the two men was strictly followed. Fewer meet-ups, Techno sitting in on every discord call, and neither man approached the father and son without previously discussed permission. It made life a lot easier, since now Techno wasn't stressed out everyday, only once a week for their video calls.

He'd given Tommy the excuse that Phil and Wilbur were getting more busy, which Tommy had been very upset about. When Tommy asked Techno if the two men could come with them for his eighth birthday, Techno had quickly refused. The kid wanted to go to the arcade to play games with Tubbo, but the crowded environment filled with children? That really didn't sound like a fun place to be keeping an eye on two kids, even without the added anxiety of the other two men.

It was still a fun day, with Tommy and Tubbo dragging him around for about four hours earning tickets and being terrible at video games. Techno mostly had sat back and supervised the children, but Tommy did insist he join in for a few shooter games. (Which Techno wasn't great at, if he's being honest.) Then the kids ran around the 'prize area,' and bought a ton of candy and cheap toys. 

The rest of the call goes on peacefully, and soon enough it's 8:00 and Techno interjects to tell Tommy to say goodbye. He protests but Techno reminds him of the homework he has yet to do, and Tommy reluctantly signs off. Once he hangs up, Techno relaxes and leaves the room.

It's a little later than Techno would like, but he enters the kitchen to fix a snack for the kid. He'd picked up on his son's stomach rumbling during the last half an hour of the conversation, and since Tommy will be stuck in his room for a while, it's the least he can do.

He hums quietly as he cuts an apple, slicing into the white flesh. Grabbing a small bag of crisps, he adds it on the plate and walks to Tommy's room.

Silently sliding the door open, he sees Tommy sitting at his small desk, flicking his pencil between two fingers. His head rests on his hand, and he looks blankly at the floor. It's a stark contrast to how gleeful he had looked an hour prior, he now sits still except for the movements of his pencil. The eight-year old stares blankly, eyes flickering a bit but taking nothing in. Techno shifts in the doorway and knocks on the doorframe.

Tommy's head snaps upwards, eyes widening at the sudden movement. The man smiles and enters the room, setting the plate of snacks down on the desk. It's nothing too fancy, but the kid quickly grabs the crisps and snacks on them as Techno hovers behind his chair. It's one of those moments where he knows he should say something, but no words come to him. Even after five years of taking care of the child, Techno still finds himself, at moments like these, hesitating to take the first step to reach out to his son. It's like crossing a large ravine on an invisible bridge, logically he knows that there's a path to the other side, but forcing himself to take the first step into the air on a path he can't see feels impossible.

The boy turns his head to look at his father, still chewing, and it feels obvious that both have something to say and no idea how to voice it. Techno hesitates, then speaks.

"What homework do you have to do?"

It's not what he wants to say, not even close to it. So much is left unsaid, but somehow it fills the silence and begins to make an effort at crossing that deep void. It's a distraction, but a welcome one.

Tommy smiles, turning to his open maths book. Techno pulls a chair up next to the kid's desk, and the rest of the night is spent as a father helping his son with maths homework, both enjoying simple apple slices.

It's mid-afternoon when a discord call comes in for Phil. He's sitting and editing a video when the screen pops up, the name and icon surprising him. Most often, he's left sitting and waiting for a certain time each week when he can see this icon pop up in a video call.

But today, Techno is calling him and Wilbur out of the blue.

It arouses surprise, but not disbelief in the man. Though uncommon, it isn't unheard of for the father-son duo to call at an unexpected time, typically when Tommy begs or has had a bad day and just needs the other two. He settles into his chair and hits 'accept call.'

Tommy appears on his screen and it's like a breathe of fresh air. The boy's lopsided smile splits his face in two, his troublesome eyes darting back and forth between the computer screen and something out of frame. He looks nervous, like he's relishing in his own disobedience but still weary of a punishment yet to come. Phil can tell he's keeping something secret, but he's reluctant to ask and make the kid upset or uncomfortable. He can distantly hear another person entering the call, assuming that Wilbur has connected as well.

The kid grins at the other two men, and Phil can feel his heart beating faster. It fills him with disgust, knowing that the child's smile is enough to make him feel like this. Phil greets the kid, a practiced easy smile on his face. A second later, Wilbur's voice cuts in.

"Hello Tommy! This is a pleasant surprise." Tommy's smile only grows, his attention focused on the screen and both video feeds.

"Hi Wilby! Hi Phil! I finished my homework so I wanted to call and talk because I couldn't wait until next week and I have to tell you something now!" Tommy rambles, his excitement infectious to the other two men. Phil knows that the gentle feeling of adoration he's found himself in is dangerous, so easy to fall beneath the surface into something more threatening.

Phil glances to Wilbur's camera, and his soft, fond expression would be sweet in any other scenario. The gentle smile that reaches his eyes, looking so enraptured with the boy miles away. His bottom lip is caught in between his teeth, gently gnawing at the soft flesh. If Phil is terrified of dipping beneath the surface of the deep depths of affection he feels for the kid, Wilbur has already drowned beneath the heavy waves.

Tommy keeps talking, happily recounting a part of his day, but all Phil can focus on is how he bounces in his chair. The child is so filled with energy that it seems that he needs to be constantly moving to work it off, lest he burst into flames from all the energy he has. It's intoxicating, seeing just how beautiful he is in his youthful innocence. The kid can't sit still, but for all his restless movements, his voice never raises above a quieter level. This occurs to Phil as he has to turn his headphone volume up, which is uncommon when talking with the kid. Did Techno ask him to keep his voice down for the call?

The man's back straightens in an instant at the recollection of Tommy's father. In the excitement of an unexpected call from the boy, Phil had momentarily forgotten about the rules put in place. Those rules that are set to reign both men in, to keep Tommy safe. 

"Tommy? Is your dad in the room with you?" Phil asks when the kid takes a breath that interrupts his quick talking. He can visibly see Tommy pause, hesitation crossing his face. He looks to the side, drawing his lip into his mouth, and that movement alone is almost enough to distract Phil from the previous question. But no, the rules are in place to protect them, all of them, from something bad happening. It's the measures put in place to hide that unsavory thing from the world. The seeds may already be planted in the ground, but the rules serve as a cage placed over the tiny sprouts. Those rules block out the sunlight and aim to suffocate the little green sprouts that have grown up, those little plants that threaten to infest everything. Phil's attention is drawn to the child again as his sheepish smile fills the screen.

"Well, dad is downstairs working right now. He said he isn't gonna be done for like another hour so I thought I could talk to you both for a little until he was done." He has the decency to look slightly remorseful in his disobedience. 

Phil's blood runs cold. The sweet atmosphere evaporates with Tommy's words, and all that's left is the desolate chill of fear. Both men know that this is something prohibited, that it could very well evolve into something evil. All that rushes through Phil's mind is the threat of Techno coming into the room, seeing the two, and making true on his promise to remove Tommy from their lives permanently. Knowing that he's so close to losing this little light in his life makes him want to vomit. 

Wilbur's breath hitches, and Phil is certain the man is preparing to hang up on the child, as he himself is planning to do. No matter how much it will disappoint the boy, it's a risk that could consume both men's lives. But when Wilbur speaks, it isn't to dismiss himself.

"Tommy, if you want to keep talking with us, then you have to promise me that you'll never say anything to your dad, alright?" Phil freezes, being roped into the looming danger that Wilbur proposed. He can see the child's face light up, and it's sickening to see how delighted the kid looks at the prospect of keeping something from his dad. How easy Wilbur can shape and manipulate Tommy into his games, the kid seeking validation from the two older men. 

It violates the rules, those things that both had to agree to abide by. No, it's exactly what Techno told them never do. That one sentence uttered from Wilbur's lips opens up so many doors. Behind some of these doors is the child's ruin, his very destruction at the hands of the two men he trusts so closely. Behind others, thick metal bars and cold cells, quiet conversations and discomfort. Behind all of them, however, is Tommy's tears and growing hatred. Every door opens to trauma, to confusion, to fear.

Phil thinks of his friend, of the mercy to be allowed in Tommy's life despite the perverted thoughts and cravings. He thinks of how horrified he would look at Wilbur's proposition and all that it offered. He wonders what Tommy would think if he knew everything the men wanted from his weak little body. He wonders if Tommy could understand half of the things for what they really were even if he did know. What makes Phil shudder is the knowledge that the kid would readily agree to every little thing one of them asked him. The boy so desperate for their attention and love, that he would go along with any request.

And that's a dangerous thought. Knowing just how easy it would be to steal the kid away from his father, away from his own innocence. How sweet and pretty and willing the child would be at any touch. It's a power trip, just knowing that the boy is so needy for these two men, for anything they would want to give him. Tommy has always been needy, but imagining the boy (the kid) begging on his knees for something so disgusting and morally wrong has Phil worked up. Nearly worked up enough to go along with Wilbur's intoxicating game, walking the line of danger and something so so wrong but still so satisfying. 

Yet at the last second, he pulls himself back from the ledge of his most sinful desires. It's nauseating, seeing just how close he'd been to jumping down, deep into the cold earth, so deep that he would never again be able to climb out. 

Wilbur and Tommy are talking again, but all their words are lost on Phil's guilty ears. He's spiraling deeper and deeper into his mind, and in a split second decision, he throws himself away from the computer, away from the microphone that connects him to the innocent child he so desperately wants to corrupt. The quiet conversation stops.

"Phil?" Tommy asks, his voice asking a silent question the man so severely wants to answer in honest. He wants to tell the kid exactly what he wants from him, wants to tell him the thoughts that have him recoiling in the daytime but are so prevalent in the dark depths of the night. When under the cover of darkness he can let those evil thoughts fill his head and force him over the edge, then pretend as the sun rises, that nothing had ever happened. He wants to warn the kid, show him just what the two men would ask of him, of how deeply he would need to prove his love for the two. He feels a clawing need to warn the kid of the grim and petrifying monster that lays beneath his skin, pretending to be something human on the outside, yet resembles nothing human underneath.

It's searing, the desire to bear himself to the kid, let it be known so Tommy will finally understand how dangerous Phil could be. It would be better if Tommy knew, if he was able to hang up and run away from the two who could so easily take advantage of his young, innocent mind. The child walks with lions, frolics with the threat of being wholly consumed in the moment one goes hungry.

He hesitates, the words filling his mouth like warm blood ready to fall from his lips and show the kid just what he truly is.

"I need to leave." These words come to him instead, pitiful placeholders for his true intentions. Tommy frowns, and it nearly convinces Phil to remain in the call, consequences be damned. (What Phil wants from the child would make him frown a million times over.) 

"Oh. Well I'll see you later, right?" Tommy asks, a hopeful lilt to his voice as Phil stares at his mouse hovering on the 'disconnect' button. He forces his eyes to stay on the red icon, knowing that if he breaks his stare with the button, his eyes will be drawn to the child's pouting face. (God, what Phil would do for the kid's pouty lips.) 

He makes a half-assuring and half-dismissive noise, and before the kid utters another word into the mic, Phil hits the button to hang up. The silence previously filled with Tommy's rambling anecdotes now barren and all-consuming in the small room. 

(Phil wants to join the call again, to see Tommy's grin and hear about the kid's day. He wishes he could talk to the boy without his sinful desires filling him, without his greed making itself known in the back of his mind. It'd be easier to love the child if he didn't want the boy in the way he does.) 

The quiet burns into him, forcing its way into his soul.

(He deserves it. He deserves to be burnt beyond recognition, broken beyond repair.) 

(Isn't he already?) 

His fingers twitch, and he's typing out a discord message to Wilbur.

(He deserves to rot alone forever, remain unloved and unknown to the rest of the world.)

( Isn't he already?)

'We need to talk.'

(Tommy deserves something better, to not be preyed upon by these men. He doesn't deserve to be manipulated and formed into something just for the other two's pleasure.)

(Isn't he already?)

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Phil's heart beats at a quicks pace as his cursor hovers over the 'call' button. He knows the conversation he's about to have won't be pleasant, but it feels inevitable.

A second later, the chime indicating someone joining the call is heard. Phil draws a shakey breath, and focuses on the steady feeling of his lungs expanding and contracting. His rapidly beating heart feels like it's been relocated to his throat.

"Hello?" Wilbur's soft voice fills the air in Phil's room, and dread fills his whole body.

"Wilbur." He responds, mostly to show the other man that he is able to hear him.

He receives a gentle chuckle, but no further words. He takes a moment to settle his breathing.

"We need to talk about what happened with Tommy." It's the best integration into what they need to talk about. Part of Phil still wants to run away, rather than face the truth of his feelings. But Tommy deserves more than his weakness.

"Yes, I assumed that from your message. What exactly did you want to say?" Wilbur's voice is filled with mirth, and the care-free attitude throws Phil off guard. The tone Wilbur sets feels jovial but familiar, and it takes a moment before the other man realizes that it's the exact way of speaking Wilbur adapts when streaming. It's uncommon when Wilbur is off-camera, and certainly foreign whenever Phil finds himself in a call with the other, but now he takes in the silent signs. His tone is filled with a sweetness, but hidden beneath the words is an analyzing and calculating mind. He's waiting for Phil's reaction, biding his time and searching for the best way to play off of him, as he does so often when performing for thousands of people. 

"You know that it can't happen again."

A brief pause, as Wilbur collects himself.

"Tommy said he won't tell Techno." Phil inhales to keep himself from screaming.

"That's not the point, Wilbur." The silence returns, and Phil can almost hear the thoughts filtering through Wilbur's mind.

"It wasn't our fault, Tommy started the call. If Techno found out, we could just say that we hadn't known he wasn't aware of the call." His stomach ties into knots, and he despises himself for just how eager he is to follow along with Wilbur's plan. 

"But if he had found out, Wilbur? What then?" Wilbur audibly stops breathing for a minute, but he quickly resumes his confident stance.

"It wouldn't be hard to convince him, just a tidy lie and-" 

"Are you prepared to lose Tommy?" Phil interrupts. The younger man's breathing pauses for a longer time, now. When he begins his next sentence, it sickens Phil.

"If I had my way, I'd never be apart for him."

Just how deep into his affections has Wilbur sunk? Phil asks himself how he's come to stand on the same level as this man that he talks with. What makes it worse is the fact that every word that comes from Wilbur's lips have played through Phil's own head a million times. These same arguments have ingrained themselves in his head, only now vocalized through the younger man. How many nights has he allowed his perverted fantasies to be permitted, even justified under these weak excuses? Countless hours of tearing himself apart only to fall back into the disgusting comfort of his affections.

Phil needs to respond; Wilbur is awaiting an answer. The silence falls heavy on the older's shoulders, until it's overbearing. He wets his lips and opens his mouth to speak-

A gentle chime sounds, and suddenly Phil's screen returns to his and Wilbur's messages. Phil blinks, barely processing that Wilbur just hung up on him, before a message comes through.

Wilbur has sent a file through discord, sitting quaint and unopened in their private messages. The older man stares at it for what feels like an eternity, the name giving nothing away about its contents. He clicks on the file, a separate window opening on his monitor, and what lies on the page stills his breathing entirely. 

All the fills the screen is Tommy, his toothy smile slightly pixelated but still present on his young face. Distantly, Phil notes that Tommy looks younger than he does now, telling that the photo had probably been taken around a year ago. The child's nose is scrunched up slightly, his eyes shut and a plaster on his cheek. Phil can't help but stare at the frozen moment, memorizing every fold of skin and gentle pigment on the boy.

Tommy's teeth aren't perfect (He'll need braces in the future, and if Phil ever said that he'd never fantasized about sloppy teenage kisses, getting cut on the bulky wires and forcing his own blood into the boy's mouth, then he would be lying. (Probably to a judge)), but he smiles like he knows it's enough to brighten the frame. It's like world spins around the boy immortalized in this photo (Phil's world does anyways). 

Phil's hand hasn't left his mouse, and he accidentally flicks his finger over the scroll wheel, and the page moves down slightly. It shatters his focus on the boy and he looks down the page, seeing another picture.

In this photo, Tommy is greatly younger. His face is softer and holds a bit of baby weight, cheeks plush and soft. He glares at the camera, and presumably his father who's behind it. A coloring book is open on the ground, and the corner of the page that is visible holds colorful scribbles, mostly inside the lines. Tommy's little pout makes his bottom lip stick out, exposing the soft, lighter skin that's always wet from his tounge. His eyebrows are furrowed, a glare on his face as he's interrupted from his coloring by his father to take a photo. Phil's eyes rest on the untouched skin of his face and neck, glowing under the dim lighting like a stain under a black light. 

Another scroll down and a picture of Tommy's lithe body is shown on Phil's screen. It burns to look at, and after a second of darting his eyes over the beautiful skin, Phil rushes to exit the window. His screen is empty and the background only makes the urge to reopen the file greater. The image of Tommy laying down, chest and legs exposed, only covered by tight swimming trunks sears itself into his eyelids. 

He sits back in his chair and breathes, staring at his ceiling, and trying not to blink lest he see the vivid picture of the kid's body laid out and open. Phil turns to gaze back at his computer, contemplating if he should reopen the file, when two new messages from Wilbur catch his eye.

I know that if you could get away with it, you'd do the same things I would

Enjoy the photos, I have more if you ask nicely

Phil sits up in his chair, back straightening as if someone could see him and these messages and know him for exactly what he is. His first reaction to reading these messages is to open the typing box, ready to beg if it means he gets the rest of these pictures. His second reaction is to gag, disgusted at his on thoughts as he throws himself back and rushes to the bathroom.

After a while of sitting next to the toilet and doing breathing exercises (The same ones he'd helped Techno with years ago, counting for the other man while he breathed), Phil returns to the setup, both dreading and hopefully anticipating any new messages from Wilbur. Nothing more has come from the man, but Phil once again sees the closed file in their messages, sitting so innocently despite the horrific contents.

He exits discord and leaves the room.

It's quiet in his house, the silence permeating everything and leaving the only noise a side the ringing in Phil's ears. It's for the best, never knowing the rest of what's in the file. Certainly worth it if it keeps Phil out of prison.

He returns to his computer a while later, and finishes his editing. Then he posts a video, and buys himself some takeout. 

The ringing in his ears never leaves him, nor does the subtle stench of vomit coming from his bathroom. The only reminders of a bad mistake.

Phil is fine. He breathes and breathes until his lungs feel too full and he has to exhale to keep from one popping. His heart beats a steady rhythm, a fast tempo within his chest that keeps him moving. Phil is fine.

He goes to sleep, despite not feeling tired. He lies in bed and waits for sleep to take him away from the world, silently hoping to never wake up.

(Midnight strikes the clock, the pitch black swallowing everything in its path. It's deadly quiet throughout the city, an occasional car driving by or silent whisper in the night breeze.

In a quiet house, the only light emerges from a blinding computer screen, casting a shadow on a hunched over figure sitting before it.

With a few clicks, a file supposed to be long forgotten is transferred on the desktop.

The images it contains are a secret, only whispered amongst the wind in the deadliest of forests, only to be seen in the darkest of nights.

Afterall, no one needs to know what happens in the dark.)

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Techno’s eyes open slowly, the fuzzy warmth of sleep gradually leaving him. His mind is still foggy and filled with a sweet haze as he scans the room around him. It's a bad habit, falling asleep on the couch when he has a bed that's so much more comfortable, but most of the time Tommy's here with him, watching a movie or playing his laptop with Tubbo. 

He's awake enough to realize that the loud child isn't in the room, but it takes a minute for him to wonder where his son is instead.

A loud laugh comes from down the hallway, answering his question. He can hear two voices, and Tommy trying to keep quiet and failing. Tommy must have called Tubbo after he'd fallen asleep, and moved to a different room to not wake the sleeping man.

Techno shifts and a blanket that definetly wasn't there when he had fallen asleep slips from his shoulders, exposing his skin to the cold air. A shiver runs down his spine, and he considers just rolling over and drifting off again, but Tommy probably needs to be reminded to actually do his homework instead of talking to Tubbo all night. He reluctantly stands, grabbing a sweatshirt that was probably clean from the floor. 

He walks down the hallway, still sluggish from resting, and gently pushes his own bedroom door open. Resting against the doorframe, Tommy's excited laughter is much more audible. His laugh has always been loud and a bit jarring, and Techno knows that some of the other kids in his class have been teasing the 10-year old about it. 

Tommy is snickering at whatever Tubbo must be doing in view of the camera, his lips curling up and showing slightly crooked teeth. Techno makes a brief note in his mind to look into taking the kid to an orthodontist for braces, or at least asking the dentist at his next check-in. It's dismissed quickly as he simply relaxes in the moment, eyes nearly slipping shut as his tired body aches to return to the couch and lie down again. Tommy isn't super active, but it's been stressful enough getting the kid to classes and his extracurricular activities, not to mention the taxes he dreads filling out each year.

The gentle yellow light from a lamp turned on in the corner falls over the child's face. Soft shadows are cast around the room, and the atmosphere is warm and sweet. Techno had never been a fan of extravagantly decorated walls (He'd balked when Tommy suggested getting bright red paint for his room), so the cream colored walls add to the warm feel of the room. Of course, the warmth is most likely coming from the computer Tommy's been using, even the computer fans not enough to keep the heat from radiating all throughout the room.

Techno jerks his head upwards from where it was beginning to fall on his chest. He rubs an eye with his hand, trying to keep himself awake, if just to ask his son if his homework is finished. The kid has been talking and laughing this entire time, but as Techno zones back into the conversation, his body stiffens at the other voice.

It's distinctly not the boy's sweet friend, with his high-pitched and bubbly cadence. This voice is rougher, lower, and sweet with something artificially unnatural, and it takes the man a second to realize exactly who the voice belongs to.

It clicks in his mind just as Wilbur starts to ask Tommy a question, the child still enraptured with the older man, his gaze not breaking from the screen. Techno doesn't comprehend the query, but it sends the child into a fit of giggles. The man's mind is filled with panic and fear and mostly-

"What the fuck?" 

He vocalizes his first thought, instantly drawing the full attention of both Tommy and Wilbur. Tommy's head had whipped around, now staring into the doorway where his father stands, not wrathful but in a state of confusion, alarm and panic. 

Aware of the other man in the call, but not of the severity of the situation, Tommy nervously smiles and does what has a habit of doing when he can tell he's done something wrong; start talking.

"Heyyyyyyyy dad! I didn't know you were awake, since you looked tired and fell asleep in the living room, so I was like, 'Hey, why don't I go talk to Wilby?' Because he wasn't there at our last call and I really wanted to tell him how much I liked his new song. Have you heard it, dad? It goes like DU DU DU-"

"Tommy, get up." Techno interrupts, speaking over Tommy's weak attempt at diffusing the tension. The kid looks alarmed at his father's sudden seriousness, but tries to recover some control of the situation.

"We were just talking! You can sit in and listen now, I just wanted to talk to Wilby and-"

"Tommy, go to your room." The man interrupts again, and Tommy visibly considers speaking again, but something in Techno's expression has him slinking out of the room with a quiet apology whispered into the empty air. Techno can barely breathe through his anger, which was misdirected at his son. He'll need to apologize later, but right now that's the furthest thing from his mind. 

He looks at the screen, seeing Wilbur's face, which holds an easy grin. It throws the other man off for a second, Wilbur's Cheshire smile, but does little to ease the growing tension he feels building in his body.

"Well, you didn't have to go that hard on the poor kid. He practically ran out of the room with a tail between his legs." Wilbur breaks the silence first, his easy confidence stiffening Techno's shoulders.

"What the fuck Wilbur?" Techno asks, mind unable to grip this practiced ease with which Wilbur speaks to him. Wilbur raises his hands in defense, and the father realizes just how badly he wants Wilbur to be there so he can punch him.

"Listen, I understand that what just happened was against the rules you gave Phil and I, but Tommy called me first! The kid said he was having a bad day and just needed someone to talk to, so I figured I may as well spend an hour cheering him up. Am I such a bad guy for wanting him to be happy?" Wilbur asks, and Techno pauses. Was Tommy having a bad day? The kid hadn't mentioned anything to him.

The anger quickly returns, however, when he looks at Wilbur through the monitor.

"You are an adult. You shouldn't be feeding into this toxic relationship and making him depend on you for comfort." Wilbur scoffs.

"Well it's hardly my fault that the kid is so attention hungry! Phil was there for the one other time this happened, but you aren't berating him."

Techno sighs, hand coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He's never been big on drinking but this infuriating interaction is persuading him to pick up a bottle.

"Whatever. Stay in this call, I'm getting Phil."

Wilbur chuckles a 'sure thing' as Techno leaves, quickly entering Phil's VC.

The noise signaling that he's joined the call sounds, and Phil must take a second to glance over at discord to see who's entered unannounced. His breath hitches, but he addresses the other.

"Hey Techno, what's-"

"Phil, what the fuck, why didn't you tell me?"

There's a noticeable pause, but with the way Phil reacts, he has no doubt the other man knows what he's referring to.

"Fuck, Techno. I'm streaming right now, why don't you give me a minute to end stream so we can talk?" The way Phil speaks in a pacifying voice means that he's trying to not upset Techno further, so the situation doesn't escalate. Techno takes a deep breath, trying to remind himself that he shouldn't make the fans aware of any part of this situation. It'd destroy him, not to mention he fears that it could get Tommy taken away.

"Fine. Join Wilbur's call once you're done." He leaves as soon as he hears Phil's confirmation, entering the original call once again. Wilbur's camera is turned off, as is his own. They wait in silence until a chime is heard, signalling the older man has joined. Techno speaks up, the words coming to him easier than they have before.

"Why the fuck did neither of you tell me sooner that Tommy had been calling you without my knowing?"

Wilbur takes initiative, seeming desperate to speak before the other can.

"It was only two times, Techno. Just a few months ago and today, I swear. Tommy will tell you, it's only been those two."

"I'm not asking when, I'm asking why neither of you thought that I should know." 

Phil is the one to speak up when Wilbur doesn't come up with an answer.

"Well, we didn't know that you weren't aware. The first time it happened, I didn't think to ask, since you've been there for all the other ones. Once we realized that you weren't in the room... we left. It upset Tommy but that's better than never seeing the kid again."

Techno breathes. He knows the rules he put in place for Tommy's protection, and he knows what could happen if they aren't followed. Nevertheless, Phil sounds genuinely sorry and Wilbur's explanations make sense. The decision he makes is easy, like falling back into a drinking addiction or betting on just one more hand of cards. It's practiced, simple, an easy comfort that's all too easy to fall backwards into.

"If this ever happens again, I'm going to follow through on cutting you both out of his life."

Wilbur hums in response, unworried, in a way that suggests the threat doesn't worry him. Later, when Techno has settled Tommy into bed (And provided the kid with a few sweets and a promise to call with Wilbur and Phil tomorrow), he wonders if the other man knows that he wouldn't be able to.

Well, he wouldn't be able to unless there was a catalyst, something to kickstart his sense and reason.

As Techno stands in his room, computer shut down and Tommy sleeping soundly, it feels foreboding. Not the calm before the storm, but perhaps the eye of a hurricane, in which Wilbur and Phil have been resting dormant for too long. The air holds a hesitance, a quiet hum coming from the house, mirroring the gentle vibration the musician had given earlier.

Something was coming, Techno was sure. An event, a surprise, maybe even a catalyst. 

But despite what was coming, he knew that Tommy lay safely tucked into his bed, just a few rooms away. And for now, that was enough.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tommy hated being left out of secrets. Even if it was just a kid in his class whispering something to another, Tommy just needed to know what it was. It was something that got him into trouble a lot more than other kids, and regularly had him interrogating his best friend, Toby, whenever the boy knew something he didn't. Whether it was a new naughty word passed around by the older kids, or just a fact about bees, Tommy wanted to hear about everything.

So when he realized that his father was keeping something from his ears, it obviously became his one goal in life to figure out what it was. He had compiled a messily scrawled-out list in the back of his maths notebook, which had everything he knew about 'the BIG secret' as he and Toby had dubbed it. It got him in trouble a few times, when he would be scribbling down a new piece of information in the middle of mathematics class, and the teacher would come by, see the largely printed title, and confiscate his precious 'math notes.' (The notebook mostly contained doodles of dinosaurs, minecraft mobs, and bees, curtesy of his best friend.) He finally received the notebook back at the end of class, but that wouldn't stop him from pouting all the way to the lunchroom with Toby walking next to him. 

"Cheer up Tommy! Your handwriting is too messy for her to have been able to read much past the first line anyways." Toby comments in an attempt to cheer up the other boy, unintentionally insulting his writing. Tommy groaned and plopped down on a lunch bench, dropping his head to the table as well, as it fell on the mentioned notebook. 

"I'm not upset about that." Tommy whined, and Toby smiled doubtfully at him.

"Well, maybe a little. But mostly because it's been so long of having this list to figure out what the big secret is, but I'm still nowhere near close to finding it out! Dad won't tell me anything that actually makes sense to write out on the list, and everything we have doesn't lead to the answer." Tommy complained, still devastated at his own lack of knowledge while Toby opened his lunch box.

"Well, what all is on the list? Maybe the answer is right there, and you just need to think about it harder." Toby said with little care, as he bit into his sandwich.

"It isn't! The only things we know are that '1, I'm not allowed to talk to Wilby and Phil without dad knowing, 2, Wilby and Phil can't come over to see me anymore, and 3, That dad won't tell me because I'm not allowed to know!' There isn't any answer there, Tubbo! Just confusing rules that don't make any sense." Tommy groans, using the nickname he came up with for his shorter brunette friend. Toby chews his lunch thoughtfully, and just as Tommy is opening up his own lunch, he answers.

"Well, maybe they're dangerous." Toby says offhandedly, but his comment makes Tommy sputter.

"Dangerous? Why would they be dangerous? They ain't like those creepy guys the school tells us about, they're like my family! We always used to do fun stuff with Wilby and Phil, until one day it just... stopped." Tommy reflects, and Toby shrugs in response.

"Well, I don't know. Why else would your dad want to keep you away from them?" He ponders, and Tommy doesn't have a concrete answer for the other.

"I don't know. It's a damn conspiracy, that's what it is." Tommy says grumpily, and Toby looks at him in confusion.

"What's a conspiracy?" He asks, speech muffled from the food he's eating.

"A weird thing I don't know nothing 'bout." His blonde friend replies, finally getting to eating his food. They both munch in silence for a while, before Toby speaks up.

"Couldn't you just ask him? I mean, would he tell you?" Tommy scoffs.

"Rule three, Tubbo. I'm not allowed to know! Who knows why." He shakes his head dismissively, Toby humming in thought.

"Hmm, maybe your dad thinks you'd muck it up? Like, if you knew what was going on, then it'd ruin the surprise? Like a really long and drawn out surprise party!" His older friend exclaims, a smile coming to his face.

"It's a crappy surprise party, if that's what it is. It's been happening for like five years by now, and there's still no party." He sulks, and Toby shrugs. The bell rings signaling the end of their brief lunch break. 

Tommy and Toby both stand, going to throw away their trash and store away their lunch boxes again before class resumes. They walk together to their lockers, maintaining an easy banter of jokes and meaningless insults. The pair stops in front of Toby's classroom, needing to part for a short while before their next class together.

"Hey Tommy, about that big secret... Why don't you ask them why you can't see them anymore?" Toby asks, and Tommy just rolls his eyes.

"I already said, rule three, you idiot. Dad doesn't want me to know." He says, and Toby barely blinks at the light insult.

"No no no, I meant why don't you ask Wilbur and Phil? If only your dad doesn't want you to know, then maybe one of them would be willing to tell you. You just have to get alone with one of 'em and BOOM!" Toby makes a wide gesture at the end of his sentence, hands flaring out and nearly slapping both Tommy and another student as she makes her way into the classroom. He smiles bashfully at her, but quickly turns back to his friend.

"Then you'll know why they can't come over and talk to you anymore! One of them must know, right?" He suggests, looking up at Tommy as he thinks over the proposition.

"That... isn't too bad of an idea, my friend..." Tommy trails off, looking somewhere in the distance of the hallway, as Toby smiles brightly up at him. The two parts with a few more words, the brunette dipping into his classroom and Tommy continuing down the hall.

Tommy hadn't ever considered asking one of the older two males what he wanted to know so badly, but now that Toby mentioned it, the thought doesn't leave his mind. He spaces out in his English course, wondering how exactly he could get either of the two alone so as to question them. By the time the next bell rings, a quiet grin has formed on the child's face, and a solid plan is in his head. He'll need to thank Toby the next time he sees his older friend, for giving him this way to find out exactly what his father wishes for him to not know.

When he asks his father, later in the day, if he can cash in a few favors, Techno is suspicious of the devious smirk on his son's face. Nevertheless, he listens, and by the end of their conversation, the two have struck up a reluctant deal. Tommy sleeps well that night, finally satisfied in his plot to expose this big secret once-and-for-all.

Warm, golden leaves fall around the car as Techno pulls up to the entrance of the park. It's fairly quiet, even though it's a Saturday during the fall. The park itself is one that an eight-year-old Tommy would classify as a 'grown-up park,' which means it's set up for hiking rather than play. 

Every tree has taken on an orange or golden hue, and their leaves drop to the ground creating picturesque piles that draw the eye. Tommy has been staring out the window, in what his father assumes to be an unusual admiration of nature from the child. Truthfully, Tommy is working out exactly how his plan will work, and most importantly, what he'll say when the time comes.

Techno opens his car door, which startles Tommy from his subdued state. The child excitedly dismounts from the car and runs around the back to help with some of the supplies. The pair carried their supplies to a quaint picnic bench, sitting down and beginning to splay out their belongings. A distant shout gains both of their attention, as they can see two other men walking up to them. Techno tenses slightly, but the boy runs up to the two, demanding physical affection as children are fond of. 

Once greetings are exchanged, the other two help with setting up this small place, and Tommy excitedly examines the space around them. He runs up to his father, who affixes him with a questioning look.

"Can I go wade down by the water?" He askes, pleading eyes looking up at his dad. The park which they are in has a small beach, not intended for swimming, as the water is far too shallow. From where their bench sits, the water front is not visible, but simply a minutes' walk away. Tommy has his phone tucked into his back pocket, always accessible if he ever needs it in an emergency. 

Techno allows him to run off, focusing on setting up a couple folding chairs. Phil assists him, the two gently arguing as the chair refuses to open. Wilbur sighs at the interaction, distractedly glancing around them, when he notices something off. The way Tommy trots off isn't in the direction of the lake, but rather deeper into the dense trees that surround the various clearings meant for park-goers. He pauses right before he dips into the deep forest, and turns, looking back at the three gathered men. 

He stops when he sees Wilbur's gaze fixed on him, a sly smile finding his face he he locks eyes with the adult and then enters the large concentration of trees. He's invisible, hidden by the the warm colors of the trees and with how densely packed the forest is. Wilbur's eyes refuse to leave the place where Tommy had entered the forest, searching for any small movement from the kid. 

The boy is playing with him, purposely taunting him. Tommy is nearly begging to be followed into the golden woods, the red of his shirt camouflaging him perfectly in the fallen leaves. Wilbur's mouth waters at the prospect of Tommy laid out amidst the scattered leaves, so fragile and beautiful. His heart stutters as he turns back, worried that one of the other two had seen the child as well, but both are still distracted with the stubborn chairs.

He grins, and turns to follow the boy into the foliage. If Tommy is begging to be tracked down, then Wilbur would be cruel to postpone his hunt. The man moves away from the table, and is stopped by a question.

"Where are you going?" Techno asks him, and his stops. 

"Bathroom. They ought to have one in that small shop near the entrance, right?" Wilbur responds, turning to face the other two. Techno grunts and returns his focus to the chairs, Phil following him. Wilbur silently exhales, and walks off in the direction the boy had gone.

He enters the thick trees, , praying that neither of the other men had enough sense to watch the direction in which he walked off. Worst case, he could blame his sudden walk in the forest as a substitute for walking back to the entrance to find the bathroom. When he peeks out at their table, both men are still focused on something else, and he smiles like a madman.

Wilbur is walking into the forest to pursue Tommy alone. The boy had lied to his father, without prompting, with the intent to get Wilbur to follow him on a chase in the forest. It seems like the perfect present from the kid, and Wilbur can't help but whisper into the silent forest, "Fucking Jailbait."

Families play and sit in the clearing, but he lays the most no mind as he pursues the child into the forest. The trees provide a perfect cover from the outside world, and Wilbur shivers at the idea of claiming the child right at the edge of the woods, able to be seen by everyone if they only looked hard enough. So Tommy could see all these people as he's violated, so he could make out the form of his precious father as Wilbur ruins him.

A hot flash of something unpleasant fills him as he imagines the boy crying out in pain, desperate for help from anyone around him. 'No,' Wilbur decides to himself, 'I'd rather be the only one to see him.'

Deeper in the forest, the light from the sun is filtered through orange and yellow leaves, casting golden specks around the man. Wilbur follows the path of pushed-away leaves and broken branches, calmly approaching wherever Tommy has decided to end his pursuit. He moves silently, ears awaiting any quiet noise from the child that indicated his exact location. Wilbur chuckles as he thinks of himself as a predator, stalking the trail of his innocent prey. 

Part of the man is aching to reach the child, simply to finally receive what he's been awaiting for so long. However, another part of the man loves the chase, feeling so empowered as the boy flees. Wilbur wonders if Tommy is frightened, or if he instinctively tries to run to save himself from Wilbur's harsh grasp. He frowns at the thought, and decides that he much prefers the idea of Tommy running with the hope of his pursuit, needing Wilbur to chase after him as much as Wilbur wants so dearly. For the boy to eagerly wait for him in a quiet clearing, standing without patience for the man to find him.

He wonders how long Tommy will run for. Of course, Wilbur has the stamina to keep up with the 12-year-old, but if they're away for too long, the others will worry. Undoubtedly, if Techno has yet to realize that his son is missing, he will soon. Wilbur pushes the thought away. Any time he spends with Tommy will be worth it, but the man desperately hopes that Tommy halts soon enough, waiting for Wilbur to catch up. 

Wilbur stumbles into a small clearing, obviously natural, as the trees surrounding the momentary break in the forest are seemingly random and scattered about. The ground is littered with a few rocks and fallen trees, but it looks relatively untouched by humans. However, this is not what the man focuses on when he enters the area.

Standing, surrounded by leaves and nature, is Tommy. He turns to face Wilbur, eyes lighting up when he sees the older enter the space, and the man can barely contain himself from throwing himself on the child. His blonde hair glows in the speckled spots of light, and the tall, unmoving trees reflect themselves in his lovely blue eyes. The pure delight the boy regards him with is enough to stir a familiar feeling in his gut, as he steadily walks closer to the child.

Tommy smiles up at him, a breathless 'Wilby' falling from his lips. Wilbur stands in front of the kid, and his hand reaches up unconsciously to brush a lock of hair away from Tommy's face. He smiles, going slightly cross-eyed when Wilbur moves his finger to gently press his nose in, a gesture that would normally make him annoyed. The man looks at the boy with soft eyes, and he vividly imagines the child spread beneath him, his skin proudly on display for no one except Wilby. How gorgeous he would make the young boy feel, pampering him with gentle caresses and kisses along the outline of his bones. 

"You wanted me to follow you." It isn't a question, rather a statement. The kid nods, eyes never leaving Wilbur, and it makes him feel powerful. To have the boy depend on him so wholly gives him a rush, and he imagines everything he could do with that power.

Ideas flash across his mind. Disgustingly perverted images of the child on his knees for the older man, begging for something no child should even know about. Wilbur craves everything from the boy, and desperately wants take from the young child.

Wilbur's hands itch to touch the boy in front of him, to own and train and bruise the child. Something stops him, though, and before he can ponder what keeps his hands from what he's wanted for so long, Tommy speaks.

"I did. I wanted you to follow me." He confirms, and Wilbur could almost cum just from that bashful admission. Tommy looks beautiful, still gazing up at the man, his hands folded in front of him. The silence sits over them like a blanket, hiding them from every outside force. 

It's like a guilty dream-come-true, as Tommy still stands there in front of him. Wilbur half expects to blink and the boy to disappear, but the kid stands in front of him, cemented in reality. Years of waiting and watching, being too far away from his one filthy desire. Both mind and body scream out to show the child how deeply he loves him, Wilbur's hands clenching by his sides. Something keeps him from touching, and Wilbur assumes it to be the phantom eyes of the boy's father, not present but still watching, still holding him back.

"Why?" Is all Wilbur can say. He needs to know why the boy needed him to follow, Why Tommy distanced them from everyone, and Why the kid didn't do it sooner.

Tommy swallows, and Wilbur's eyes dart down to watch the steady bob of his Adam's apple. He wants to trace his hands down Tommy's throat, feeling him swallow, pushing at flesh, imagining something else the boy could swallow around. This thought almost makes him miss Tommy's next question.

"Wilby? Can I ask you a question?" The young boy responds, and Wilbur pushes back a desire to coo at the child's nervous demeanor, his head tilting downwards but eyes still meeting Wilbur's. It puts into the man's head the image of Tommy kneeling in front of him, staring up at the man desperately as he begs for his darling Wilby. He licks his lips as he considers the question, thinking of all the lovely possibilities for questions the boy could have. 

(He fantasizes about Tommy shyly asking him how to masturbate, begging Wilbur to teach him. Letting the boy lay back against him as Wilbur touches him, shows the child how to feel amazing. How Wilbur can make him feel that way.)

"Of course, Toms. You can ask me anything." He replies, and Tommy breaks eye-contact, staring at his shoes and the forest floor. 

Wilbur wants to push the child against a fallen tree trunk and undress him, to see all of the boy, touch what he isn't allowed to. He wants so desperately that it's exhausting, the pure need which resonates through his body. He feels likes a live-wire, twitching and buzzing with electricity. 

"Well... I wanna know... Why won't dad let me see you and Phil as much anymore? What changed?"

Wilbur's breath hitches, dirty fantasies leaving his mind as the boy looks up at him, searching for an answer. Tommy waits, but Wilbur doesn't know how to respond. 

The man wants to tell him that everything has changed, but at the same time, nothing has. Yes, he can't talk to Tommy alone anymore, can't touch the boy as closely as he used to. But at the same time, these pathetic rules that the boy's father implemented do nothing to quell the burning fire that Wilbur feels within him. That fire that flares when it sees the innocent little child in front of him, that burns brighter when he thinks of touching him. So much has changed, but nothing has changed within him, and his fire still runs rampant, on a path destined for destruction. No, nothing has changed, for there is still the monster within him that screams to consume this boy's innocence. 

Wilbur wants to touch. To hold and own and have Tommy completely, in body and mind. He wants the child to submit to him, to take everything he has to give and still beg for more. He wants to touch and destroy and hurt while Tommy lets him, loves him for it. 

The two stand so close, close enough that Wilbur barely has to reach out to touch the boy, but it isn't enough. It will never be enough for the monster that wants to consume and devour everything about this child. Nothing will satiate this all-consuming force within him, nothing except owning Tommy in his entirety.

And here the two stand, Wilbur desperate, anxious, and eager to jump off of the cliff at the end of the world. 

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Technoblade can't breathe. His lungs won't take in the air he needs to live, and he's certain that he's dying. He can feel himself gasping shallowly, a voice in his ear trying to lead him through breathing exercises but he can't.

The warm hand on his back is rubbing gently, trying to work him through the fucking panic attack he fell into when he realized that Tommy was fucking gone. 

That fact alone wouldn't have thrown him into a panicked frenzy, but the fact that Wilbur was nowhere to be found wasn't exactly calming him down. 

He can hear a voice trying to persuade him to calm his breathing, but he can't. The dread that he's familiar with is swallowing him whole to the point where he can't do anything except sit here and hope his son is okay. 

The thought of Tommy, somewhere alone with one of the monsters that have an insatiable lust for a child's blood, has him falling deeper into the pit that he's in. All he can do is think of his son crying and broken, being destroyed while his father couldn't fucking do anything. 

Technoblade is used to having panic attacks, but this genuinely feels like the end of his life. Still, even if he is dying, all he can think of is his son. Sweet Tommy, the little child who gives his life meaning is going to be fucking raped because his father wasn't able to let his friends go. 

He can feel tears leaking down his face, quiet sobs coming from his throat, but nothing registers except for the void inside him, searingly empty without Tommy. There is talking around him, but he can't hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. His son, who he may never see again, stolen by someone he once thought of as a friend. A monster hiding behind a pretty smile and charming personality.

One voice registers, but he can't tell who it is talking to him. Their voice sounds far off, like Techno was pushed underwater.

"Breathe, mate. Come on, you can't do anything for Tommy while you're halfway passed out."

It's the mention of Tommy that causes him to actually listen, to follow the other's breathing. Techno's hand was against the other person's chest (When had it gotten there?), and he can feel the rise and fall of their breathing. He follows shakily, and realizes that his other hand is being held, and he thinks briefly that him and this other person probably look like they're locked in an awkward waltz. The thought only stays for a second, before his mind is barraged with thoughts of Tommy, Tommy, where the fuck is Tommy? 

He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing and the tiny praises whispered from the other person. They keep telling him to just breathe, and that Tommy will be fine.

Wilbur's face from the first time he ever saw Tommy shirtless flashes behind his eyes. He remembers vividly the way he stared, mouth open and hungry. He can recall how Wilbur's eyes never left the boy's chest, roaming about the exposed flesh. He shivers at the memory of the small smile Wilbur had, like he was seeing something exclusive, hidden for only his eyes.

No, Techno doesn't think Tommy will be fine.

But he breathes anyways, because if he doesn't, then he may never see Tommy again. He breathes because even if he's still freaking out, it's much better to actually be helping find his son. He breathes in hope that one day, far in the future, Tommy will be fine and safe from the horrors of the world.

The voice never leaves him, still whispering praises and reassurances. The warm hand still sits in his, and Techno can't express how grateful he is that they haven't pulled away. They anchor him to this place that he doesn't want to be in, but he needs to be here.

When Techno can breathe again, his breath returning as if it had never left, he opens his eyes. Phil sits in front of him, still whispering quietly. Techno shoots him a bashful smile, then glances around the area.

They seem to be in the entrance gift shop, with a few park staff talking worriedly on radios. He can vaguely remember sprinting here after realizing he'd lost Tommy, searching for Wilbur, but finding no one. That's when he stopped breathing.

"I told them we had lost a kid, gave them Tommy's name and description. Gave them Wilbur's too, said that they might... be found together." Phil explains, and Techno can feel himself freeze.

But no, he needs to stay here, in this moment, no matter how terrifying it is.

"Have you texted him?" Techno asks, hoping that they hadn't, that everyone had simply overlooked it, and that Tommy would respond and tell them that he's alright. Phil's apologetic eyes break that image in a second.

"Both Tommy and Wil. Neither responded. Wil might've just not wanted to respond, but Tommy..." He trails off, trying not to discourage the father. 

"If Tommy didn't respond, then something is horribly wrong." Techno finishes, and before he can think too hard about leaving Phil's comforting grasp, he stands. The staff looks over, probably now noticing that the father is no longer literally dying on their floor. A young woman walks up to him, trying to put him at ease. It only heightens his anxiety.

"Sir, I'm so sorry that you've lost your son. We are doing everything we can to find him, I promise. We have every available member of our team out searching the park, but it'd be so helpful if you could provide us with any information on where he could be. Sometimes kids just wander off to their favorite spots and forget to tell their parents! It's nothing to worry about, I'm certain." She tries with a kind smile, but her eyes look frantic.

"He said he was going to the waterfront, but he wasn't there when I came looking for him. We were only separated for about ten minutes before I went looking for him. I don't know where else he would go." Techno answers honestly.

She tries to smile, but it comes across more as a wince. Techno assumes it's appropriate, since a child is somewhere in the woods, lost. With an awkward pat on the arm and a few words of reassurance, the woman walks away, responding to a bit of chatter on her radio. Techno catches a few words, mostly about a few sections they would check before others, and any leads about the situation. 

He desperately wants to go and search with them, but they know the park better than he ever could. It's better to stay here anyways, so the second they find his son and bring him back the two will be together again. (Techno tries to ignore the nagging fear of Wilbur returning as well, arms around the boy as he cries for reasons other than getting lost in the forest. He subconsciously prepares to punch the man as soon as he sees any sign that Tommy is hurt.)

Phil waves to grab his attention, and Techno sits next to him, grateful for the comforting presence of another person during the chaos. (He can ignore the creeping feeling of anxiety as he sits with the man, and brush off any lingering thoughts of it being Phil who was lost rather than Wilbur. All he wants right now is a familiar shoulder to lean on, even if it's the same man who he has to keep Tommy safe from.)

"One of the workers brought over a lil' shock blanket since you were, y'know." Phil says, trying to start conversation. Techno looks over to see a grey fleece blanket ignored and rumpled on the ground between them. He picks it up and begins to fold it, mostly out of habit. (Tommy had been tiny when he first entered Techno's life. The man hadn't known where to get appropriately sized blankets for the kid, so he ended up just folding them over once or twice so that they'd fit the small bed. It put him into the habit of folding blankets neatly whenever he was anxious, which would leave their house with some neatly made beds before video calling with two certain men.)

Techno focuses on breathing. He inhales and exhales along with Phil, following the others' breathing pattern. Their arms touch, and it's a comforting warmth for the nervous father. (Tommy was like a tiny heater, always bustling and burning up with so much energy. During the winter, the kid would occasionally crawl into his father's lap just to heat Techno up. He happened to run fairly cold, and it always seemed symbolic that this tiny force in his life would complete him in every way, even in their body heat.)

The sky outside seems dark, and Techno worries about it raining, and how it could delay the search. (Tommy loved playing in the rain. A picture sits on Techno's bedstand, of a seven-year-old Tommy absolutely soaked in the rain, mud covering his clothes and all over his sneakers. He has a giant smile, and his hands are held up for the camera to see a clump of grass and dirt, with a tiny pink worm right in the middle. Tommy had been so disappointed when his father had to explain that no, the little worm wouldn't turn into a butterfly.)

(His thoughts flash to Tommy laying in mud, his body broken and bruised. Of Wilbur standing over the atrocious sight and laughing, covered in the blood of a child who he was supposed to protect.)

Techno breathes, in and out. His eyes shut and he leans on the other man, who jerks in surprise at the motion. Phil's hand moves around his body and rubs at his tense back. 

(It hurts, but he needs to stay here. The chance of him finding Tommy by going out on his own are slim, and it would be better to stay here, rather than getting himself lost and forcing the staff into another park-wide search.)

Techno forces air in his lungs. It hurts, breathing without knowing that his son is safe. He has to anyways.

He breathes, leaning on a monster comparable to that which his son walks with now. (But it's all he has.)

He breathes for his son. (It's all he can do.)

The air is cold and suffocating, the warm atmosphere previously held vanishing as clouds roll over the park. It's darker than before, and all of the sunlight that had filtered through bright leaves has disappeared. 

Tommy's eyes stare at Wilbur, wide and innocent as he provokes a demon. Wilbur's breath catches in his throat, unable to answer the boy's question. He could easily lie, but Tommy looks up so sweetly at him, curious about something dangerous. 

How the fuck do you tell a child that the reason you can't see him as often as before is the same exact reason you followed him here in the first place?

The kid seems to grow tired of his reluctance after about a minute of silence, as he turns and angrily sits down on a fallen log. Wilbur seems able to move again now that Tommy is no longer staring up at him, and awkwardly sits next to him. 

He glances over to see the boy's arms crossed over his chest, a grumpy look on his face as he kicks at the uneven ground. Even though he tries hard to seem angry at Wilbur's lack of an answer, the older man can see the sadness behind the child's face. Tommy looks up to see Wilbur studying him, and jerks his head to the other side, so Wilbur can't see his face. 

"I just want to know. Dad won't tell me, and I thought... I thought you'd trust me enough to tell me why." Tommy whispers, and Wilbur can hear the tears in his voice. It makes his heart ache, knowing that he's made Tommy cry in such a context. 

(He pushes away the desire to take Tommy's face into his hands and wipe the tears away, pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks. How beautiful would it look, to see the child's face dwarfed by his hands, to feel Tommy's breath against his skin as crystal tears fall from his eyes. To let Tommy raise his own hand to press against Wilbur's, nuzzling into the adult's touch and allowing himself to be comforted by his Wilby.)

Wilbur raises a hand, hovering in the air near the kid. It's something that's been worked into his head so often, to never touch the young boy, as his father was usually around to watch with angry eyes. But now, Wilbur realizes that there is no judging eyes within the forest, no lips to whisper the secrets of what happens in the secluded woods. Not one heart beats apart from the two in the clearing, so forbiddenly close after so many years of longing from one. The only sounds are the rustling of the leaves and Tommy's breathing, and Wilbur allows himself to relax. A man on trial has nothing to fear once the judge and jury leave the room, content to wallow in his crimes once the threat of judgement is lifted. 

His hand now rests on Tommy's thin shoulder, and it's deliciously tempting to dig his fingers in, bruise the gentle flesh and hear the child cry out in the silent forest. (How badly Wilbur wants to hear his gasp, the once kind touch morphing into something destructive. Worse yet, Wilbur shudders at the thought of Tommy letting him, allowing his small body to be hurt and damaged at the man's will. Gasping on instinct but never pulling away because he knows that he belongs to Wilbur. The pleased smile Tommy would give him for any little bit of praise.) 

Wilbur has to push himself back into the present to address the sniffling child. Tommy hasn't mentioned anything about the older's hand on his shoulder, but it catches Wilbur's eye more than once as he tries to think of a response for the child. 

"Tommy, sweetheart, it isn't that I don't trust you, but... Well, to be completely honest with you, I'm not sure you'd want to know the truth." Wilbur grits out guiltily. Tommy turns to face him quickly, and Wilbur's heart stutters at the tear tracks on his face.

"Wilby, I wanna know! It can't be that bad! I just want an explanation, I'm not a baby anymore, and I don't need to be protected." He says, pouting. Wilbur stares at the child's mouth, licking his own lips at the darling expression Tommy makes. His mind briefly revisits the idea of teaching Tommy how to give a blowjob, his tiny lips stretching to their limit as he tries his best to please the older man. 

(God, how badly Wilbur wishes that Techno didn't feel so strongly about protecting the boy. Looking away while Tommy sneaks out to meet the older, learning how to fulfill the other in an utterly sinful way. Trusting the child to be alone with Wilbur, never giving another thought to alarming amount of time spent with the adult. Though that is partially his own fault, Wilbur thinks.)

He plays with the thought of responding to the child, but in the end, he refrains from giving an answer. They settle in the silence, and it's quite calm in the small clearing. Wilbur's hand hasn't left the boy's shoulder, and he thinks about trailing his hand down lower, feeling over Tommy's chest. 

(Bending the child over the fallen log, spreading his legs to look at the hidden beauty of the young boy. How Tommy would gasp as the adult explores his most secretive places. Squirming and whimpering as Wilbur's tongue works at him, tasting the untouched skin.)

(How Tommy's screams would shatter the silence of the forest, straining his vocal chords in pure horror. Wilbur forcing a gag into his mouth and staring at the freely flowing tears on the child's face. Staring at the broken boy's eyes, begging for help from the Wilbur who always touched him so gently, who he knew loved him. )

Wilbur shoves the unwelcome thoughts away, his fingers gently rubbing Tommy's skin, as the child relaxes with the touch, his shoulders slumping. The man's other hand comes up to the boy's other shoulder, hands positioned as if he was giving the kid a shoulder massage. 

(Letting Tommy lay down for the older man, legs tensed with anticipation as Wilbur teases his sensitive flesh. Making him feel heavenly, watching as the boy drools from the foreign pleasure. How pretty his body would flush as Wilbur's hands wander, skin turning a pretty pink as the adult trails over every inch of the boy.)

(Feeling the child thrash and buck under him, gritting his teeth and binding his arms and legs together to prevent unwanted struggle. Weak attempts at struggle, even as he was bound and violated, determined not to give in without some semblance of discontent. Tommy sobbing under the harsh realization that escape was impossible, that the man he trusted would take until he was satisfied, no regard for his feelings.)

Wilbur's face draws up in a frown, and he distracts himself by turning the boy around by his shoulder and entrapping him in a hug. Tommy freezes for a second, but easily raises his arms to wrap around the adult's neck, returning the embrace. Wilbur focuses on the warmth coming from the child, and quietly slips into another fantasy.

(The boy sitting in his lap as Wilbur sings, playing songs on his guitar that have always delighted the kid. How, after a few songs, Wilbur would set the guitar down and just touch Tommy, hands roaming his soft skin and chest, rubbing at his sensitive spots and drawing tiny noises from him. Playing the boy like the most beautiful instrument, known only by himself. The child nervously taking his hand and dragging it lower, begging to be touched and appreciated everywhere.)

(Gripping the child's hair harshly, his prey lashing out and scratching for any desperate attempt to get away. Squeezing thin wrists in one hand, feeling the bones shift and hearing him scream in pain. Of course, it'd be nothing in comparison to that pain approaching the kid, forced on him by a man he once considered family. )

Wilbur unintentionally holds him tighter, arms wrapped around his small waist, holding the boy close to his chest. Tommy shifts uncomfortably, the increased tightness restricting his breathing slightly. The adult is too lost in his head to acknowledge how the kid squirms against him.

(A darling collar secured around Tommy's neck, the soft red complimenting his skin. A thin metal loop near the front, allowing Wilbur to pulls him closer, often into a kiss or into his lap. How the child giggles when he wears it, knowing how badly it tempts the older. Adoringly teasing the man until he grows tired of the game and crawls onto Wilbur himself, excited to be so alluring for his Wilbur.)

(The mottled bruises marring Tommy's soft flesh, fingerprints dotting around his body, detailing horrors beyond imagining. Dark handprints almost permanently affixed to his hips and waist, angry red bite marks scattered over his back and sides, raw, red rings around both wrists. How the boy cries as his thin hands rise to gently poke at the purple collar of bruises around his neck, forced into place by the hands of someone he could never love again.)

Wilbur shakes his head unconsciously, dread filling his heart. Tommy rests his head against Wilbur's chest, arms still encircling his neck. The man hopes that the kid can't hear the way his heart beats, because he fears that within the rhythm he will hear all of Wilbur's intentions and darkest thoughts. If he can hear that from the pounding in his chest, Tommy says nothing.

(Waking up next to the boy, sleepy and glowing with love. How his soft hair is messed up from sleep and other activities, delighting in Wilbur's hands feeling him so intimately. Gentle kisses pressed against one another, a slow morning of love and nothing else, Pressing into Tommy and hearing him sigh. Thin arms wrapping around him, lovingly caressing his skin, just as Wilbur had wanted to do to the boy for years.)

(Blood dripping around them, red staining the white sheets. Deep gashes cute into delicate skin, leaking insistently, as a constant reminder to he who inflicted it on the poor boy. Heavy coughing as the child expels the thick red substance from his mouth, choking on his own blood. A stream leaking from his tiny hole, dripping on the bed from in between his legs, a reminder of his abuse. This child, Tommy, covered in blood, his little body still bleeding and in pain, laying in a puddle of red. He whimpers when the adult does nothing but takes a picture, stalking from the room, leaving the boy with nothing but the memories. Memories scarred into his body by the monster that lurks beneath a kind smile and charming personality.)

Wilbur releases the boy, his arms going slack and laying heavy by his sides. Tommy startles at the abrupt end of the embrace, but pulls away nonetheless, settling back on the log next to Wilbur. He looks at the older, pondering if he could still salvage his attempt to find out the information that he had been hoping to find, but Wilbur's expression stops him. The man stares into the distance, an utterly haunted look on his face. It's as if he stares into the eyes of the Devil himself, or death incarnate, facing a truth no mortal could ever bear and keep his sanity.

The adult clenches his jaw, nearly snarling at the thoughts that soil his perfect fantasies. The beauty of the boy is ripped apart by these sick truths. It burns, Wilbur thinks, to refrain from touching the young child. How pitifully ironic that it burns harsher when the man does allow himself to touch the kid. 

Tommy still watches the older, his hands drawing together to fidget in the numbing silence. It doesn't escape him how unusual of an interaction it is, but his Wilby has always had an odd sense of humor. Even if Tommy doesn't always understand the weird build-up of his jokes, he always ends up laughing until his sides are sore. Whether it's insisting on eating sand or viciously verbally attacking anteaters, he makes Tommy giggle and laugh loudly. That same laugh that everyone except Toby makes fun of him for, loud and boisterous, disrupting any gentle conversation. But Wilbur has never once pulled away after hearing it, just smiles wider and tries to make his bit a little further-stretching, to make the child laugh harder.

Wilby is odd, but that doesn't mean that it puts Tommy off. He feels drawn closer because of it, that this unique adult cares so much for him alone, and no one else compares. Wilbur had told Tommy that once, on one of the video chats that his father didn't know about. The man had told the child that he couldn't like anyone else more than Tommy, and the fuzzy warmth that filled his whole body when he heard those words kept him up later in the night. He thinks back on it, whenever he's had a bad day, and remember how he's Wilby's favorite.

Determined to throw Wilbur out of whatever trance he's gotten lost in, Tommy gently sets a hand atop Wilbur's knee to gather the attention of the older. He jolts, his eyes widening as he stares at the place where their skin touches, a warm, tiny palm resting his exposed knee. His gaze darts up into the boy's eyes, flicking back and forth, searching for something that Tommy can't decipher. His intention was only to steal Wilbur's attention from his own head, but it seems he's found something else, as well, in his pursuit.

Wilbur's hand sets on Tommy's hand, brushing over soft skin with the pads of his fingers. The man's mouth is open, lips parted as he stares at the kid. He must find whatever he'd been searching for in Tommy's eyes, as he slowly leans towards the boy. Tommy doesn't know how to react, but he doesn't want to upset Wilbur, so he does nothing. 

Rough lips meet Tommy's cheek, pursing against the soft skin before pulling away. The kid doesn't know how to react, and simply looks at the older. He's returned to staring into the younger's eyes, searching for something that Tommy doesn't know how to give him. 

Wilbur's mind is screaming, demanding that he steal a second kiss, this one directly on Tommy's soft lips. Still, another part of his brain shouts to run away, flee from the kid's temptation and innocence. In compromise, his body remains entirely still, waiting, watching for the kid's reaction to the silent proposition. The boy just sits and looks at him, unaware of how to respond to the gentle affection. Wilbur parts his lips to speak, prepared to ask the boy what he had thought of the action, when a noise interrupts him.

The loud rustling of branches, made by something undoubtedly human-sized, grows louder every second. Something, or rather, someone is coming towards their clearing, and Wilbur has enough time to pull himself away from the kids fully. A second later, a man enters the small space, pausing by the dense trees and staring at the pair, eyes hovering on the child more than the adult. He seems to relax and unclips the radio on his belt, crackling in the silence.

'Found them, the kid and the other man. We'll be headed back now, neither of them look hurt.'

When Tommy's blonde hair comes into view, Techno throws the shock blanket at Phil and runs to the boy. His eyes had been scanning the edge of the forest since the woman has informed them that his son was safe, and the emergence of two tall figure, one holding a blonde child, finally occurred. Seeing the dismayed father sprinting in their direction, the kind park ranger gently lowers the boy to the ground, leaning back as he sees the kid start running as well. The two collide in the middle, considerably closer to the edge of the forest than the park store, due to the adult's longer legs. 

Techno easily drops to his knees and secures his arms around Tommy, one finding his shoulder and the other cradling his head. It's a tight pressure around the child, but not unwelcome as Tommy's arms squeeze around his father as well, reuniting in the long grass. 

The other two men walk forward at a slow pace, approaching the duo but keeping their distance to respect the quiet moment. All of the staff watch the father hold his son, glad that the the boy was safe.

"Are you okay, Tommy? You aren't hurt?" Techno asks, pulling away slightly, his hands coming to his son's face. They're both breathing a bit heavily, Techno from sprinting and Tommy from his embarrassment and shame. He shakes his head 'no,' and Techno takes in the boy's red cheeks. 

He considers getting angry, yelling, demanding to know why the kid had run off alone, but the boy looks plenty bashful already. Undoubtedly, seeing just how worried his father had been, as well a hearing about the park-wide search just for him had instilled in him a great amount of shame. 

Tommy had never considered his father not knowing where he had gone and panicking when he first thought up his plan to find out the big secret. It doesn't seem too important now, as Techno stands, hoisting Tommy up along with him. He carries his son back towards the building, and Tommy relaxes in his arms. He feels safe, protected from the world in the opposite way of how Wilbur's embrace caused him to feel anxious.

The boy lays against his father's chest as the staff ask a handful of questions, some to the child himself and others to the man who had found the lost pair. Phil drapes the gray blanket over Tommy, who gladly accepts it, and plays with the fabric as the staff interrogate the child. His answers are quiet and muted, still embarrassed by the situation.

Once the well-intentioned staff members eventually release the three men and child, Techno is quick to deliver Tommy to their car. His heart stills in panic at the thought of leaving Tommy alone again, but he has to.

"I'll be right back, Tommy. Just stay here for a few minutes, and try not to get lost again, yeah?" He asks jokingly, and Tommy stutters out a bashful response as his father closes the car door. 

The park is quiet as Techno walks away from the car, taking a moment to just breathe as he prepares himself. Without the panic and frenzy of the staff, it's now calm.

Wilbur and Phil stand near the bench which they had settled all of their stuff at, merely two and a half hours ago. All of the items had been removed, but the other two men hesitated there from the request of Techno. They both raise their heads to look at him, ceasing a quiet conversation as he approaches. Phil looks dismayed, like he knows what Techno will say, and is getting ready for the result. Wilbur has been staring off into the woods ever since he reappeared with the ranger, as if silently contemplating running off and being lost for forever. Techno wouldn't mind if the man did that, to be honest.

He stops a small distance away from them, closes his eyes for a few seconds, and breathes. It's an exhausted breath that he releases, finally dispelling his anxiety. Anticipation takes its place, a giddy nervousness rolling in his stomach. Wilbur fidgets with his hands.

"I didn't hurt him." 

Its quiet, seemingly begging for forgiveness that the father is unwilling to allow. Few questions had been asked to Wilbur, other than how he had found himself lost with the young boy. Not one of the three aware of the true situation had spoken up, but that anxiety didn't leave Wilbur, even after exiting the care of the staff. 

"This is it." Techno says, ignoring Wilbur's words, and the sentiment sits heavy in the air. Phil nods, head turning downwards. 

Wilbur frowns, hands still moving restlessly. 

"I-I was only looking." He whispers, like a reprimanded child being caught pining after something he shouldn't. Techno sighs.

"Wilbur, tell me, how long will 'only looking' be enough? How long will it be until 'just looking' isn't enough to satisfy you anymore? What happens then, to Tommy? 'Just looking' will turn into 'just touching.' You can keep feeding into these thoughts but eventually you look for more. You won't ever be satisfied until you've gone too far, broken him to be something that pleases you. 'Just looking' won't ever be just that. It will change and grow into something worse and worse because you allow it to fester underneath pitiful excuses that glorify fucking pedophilia to your own subconscious. As long as you feed into it, it'll grow and demand more and more from you. Tell me, Wilbur, how the fuck am I supposed to just sit back and allow you to hurt him anymore?"

"I won't go off alone with him, ever again. I swear. Never-"

"That's not the problem anymore, Wil." Techno says, silencing the man. Neither man speaks as the words sink in fully.

"It doesn't matter that you promise you won't do it ever again. It's the fact that it could've. The fact that it happened and even though Tommy is safe now, it's the fact that he might've not been. That if one tiny variable had changed, my son might have been hurt. Worse than hurt, raped, just because I allowed this shit to happen. I am supposed to protect him, and the fact that you put him in danger means that... Neither of you can see him anymore." Techno finishes. He can feel the way Wilbur stares at him, distraught, but can't bring himself to care, not after the events of the day. Phil only nods again, reserved and accepting of their fate.

Wilbur evidently wants to argue, but when Techno looks at him, that argument is put to rest. It surprises Wilbur mostly how Techno doesn't look enraged or horribly pissed off. If anything, all that rests on his face is mild annoyance and tiredness. He looks exhausted and weary, like a man who'd been travelling on the ocean with no island in sight for so long. Wilbur simply closes his mouth and nods, following Phil's example. Techno looks grateful, and turns to walk away from the two.

"Can we at least say goodbye?" Wilbur asks, releasing the words before he can realize he's saying anything. Techno pauses, but doesn't turn again.

"No. It's better if he never sees nor hears either of you ever again. It might make him sad, but that's the way it has to be, for his safety." 

With that sentiment, he walks off, leaving the two men standing alone. He offers no farewell to the friendship that had perished nine years prior.

Techno reaches the car again, and ducks his head a bit to look into the window, seeing his son resting in the passenger seat. He smiles, relief flooding his veins once more, and enters the driver's side. Tommy startles awake from his brief nap, rubbing at his eyes and looking at his father. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Tommy?"

The child hesitates, questions on his tongue but unable to spill past his lips. He wants to ask his father so many things, to ask why he hadn't gotten to say goodbye to either Phil or Wilbur. Even more, he wishes to ask why Wilbur had behaved the way he had in the woods, to finally receive his answers.

"Can we go home?"

Techno smiles, and starts the car.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hey guys. Hope you liked that one! Don’t forget to give a kudos! Helps a ton. ❤️


	2. It’s A Game We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tells Tommy to go get his brothers for breakfast. However, Tommy doesn't leave Wilbur's room with his innocence untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Phil is the dad, Wilbur is 18, Techno is 13-14 (forgot since I made this oneshot literally so long ago) and Tommy is 8. Wilbur ends up manipulating Tommy to do things. Enjoy, and if you don’t like this type of shit then don’t read.

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in the household Philza lived in, with his kids Wilbur, Techno and Tommy. Their family was inseparable, the bonds between them closer than any other. Wilbur was the oldest of the three at eighteen, he was thinking of leaving the nest and making a life for himself soon. Then Techno, at fourteen, trying to do his best in school even though the system wasn’t merciful about his ADHD, and finally Tommy with his eight years, the little troublemaker.  
His behaviour was appropriately chaotic, though he got away with almost everything due to being so lovable.

The gentle sunbeams kept blinding the kid as he helped his dad set the table. On weekends, the family upheld the tradition to eat together. During the week, their schedules were just too different to have a proper breakfast, and Phil put the highest priority on quality family time.

“Tommy, can you go wake up your brothers?”

Tommy nodded in his innocent enthusiasm. Phil was trying to keep the kid busy so he wouldn’t run off trying to eat soap, or something. You could never know what was going on in the blonde’s head, just an insatiable curiosity and a hunger for knowledge.  
He sprinted down the hallway, Techno’s door was first. He didn’t bother knocking and invaded the dark room to jump onto Techno’s bed—and Techno himself.  
The pink-haired teen groaned in response, trying to shake the persistent blonde off.

“C’mon, Techno, wake up! Wake up! It’s mo~orning!!”, Tommy laughed.

“I am awake, stupid.”

“You called me stupid! I’m telling!”

Techno sighed as he pulled the warm blanket away. He shot Tommy a tired glare, then sat up to rub his eyes, and finally walked off into the kitchen.

Tommy, satisfied with this success, proceeded into Wilbur’s room.  
His brother was already awake, though still laying in bed and playing on his phone. Unlike Techno’s room, he kept his blinds open, allowing the sunbeams to paint the floor in a soft orange. Yet again, Tommy thought to himself how much he would like to be like Wilbur someday. His brother seemed to know so much, and had already brought girls home. Tommy, being the age that he was, still thought girls were yucky. He had his circle of ‘super-awesome-mega-strong’ boy friends, as well as his brothers, and decided he didn’t need anyone else.

“Wilby!!”, Tommy yelled. “It’s breakfast time!”

Wilbur didn’t answer him at first. He didn’t type on his phone either, his expression seemed distant, his eyes drifted off.  
Then he suddenly snapped back, and turned to his brother with a gentle smile. “I’m so tired, though.” He was lying. “Let’s sleep some more?”

He raised his blanket as an invitation for Tommy to claim a spot next to him.  
As hyper as Tommy was, he always liked cuddling with his brothers. So he hopped towards the bed and shuffled in, the warmth of the blanket combined with his brother’s body engulfing him.

Tommy hugged Wilbur with his free arm and pressed into his chest, the grey fabric of the brunette’s shirt tickling his nose.

“...Let’s play a little game”, Wilbur proposed after a minute of silence. He was stroking Tommy’s locks, staring off into the distance again.

Tommy loved games. Who didn’t like games? His brothers had a lot of video games that Tommy was allowed to play sometimes. Phil had bought him a console for his last birthday, but Wilbur’s grown-up games were so much cooler. They made Tommy feel mature, the little ‘16’ icon on the packaging—double his age! If only Phil knew. But, Wilbur made him promise to never tell.

“Okay”, Tommy answered. He wondered what kind of awesome game Wilbur had in store for him now.

“You do everything you want with me—for five minutes—and then I do everything I want with you. Sound good?”

Tommy thought for a moment, then nodded. An idea had already popped into his head.  
He shuffled out of the hug and grabbed Wil’s phone from under the pillow. Once he made him unlock it, he opened the camera and ordered Wilbur to make silly faces for him to take pictures of.

The brunette complied, until he got tired of it.  
“My turn now”, he smiled. They hadn’t set a timer or anything, but Tommy trusted his judgment.

Wilbur pulled Tommy closer again, he buried his nose in the golden locks to inhale his strawberry scent from the kid’s shampoo. His hands travelled over the smaller body, until they reached his ass, where he stopped and squeezed. Tommy jumped in a giggle, but he wasn’t really allowed to stop him.  
Wilbur kept massaging the spot until his hands slipped past the waistband for direct skin contact. He kept his eyes closed in concentration as he stroked the soft skin, lightly dragging his fingernails over the cheeks, not deep enough to scratch, but for Tommy to hold his breath in anticipation.

Then, his hand travelled around Tommy’s hip to his soft cock. He gently gripped the little prick, making Tommy’s breath hitch.

The kid remembered Phil telling him that no one was allowed to touch his private parts without his permission.

He did agree to play Wilbur’s game, however… He wanted to win—whatever that meant, he just liked winning—so he had to comply.

Wilbur rubbed his tiny cocklet between his fingers until it grew hard. Tommy pressed his face deeper into Wilbur’s chest, embarrassed from his body’s reaction.

“Do you like it?”, Wilbur whispered into his hair.

“I dunno”, Tommy whispered back.

Good enough, Wilbur concluded and continued his rubbing, until Tommy gave in to the friction and moved his hips on his own, huffing into Wilbur’s shirt.

He thrusted at a frantic pace until his thighs starting shaking and he felt like peeing, but not quite, he couldn’t pinpoint it, but his little dick felt good, and then it was over, though Wilbur kept caressing the softening prick.

Tommy released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and his eyes fluttered open. He shifted a bit to make eye contact with Wilbur, but he couldn’t read his expression. It was sinister in a way, and Tommy knew he didn’t like it. He pushed his face back into Wilbur’s chest instead as he stabilized his breathing.

After another minute passed, Wilbur sat up. “We should go eat.”

Before Tommy could get off the bed, Wilbur held him back.  
“Listen, like the other games we play together, you have to promise not to tell dad about this one. Can you promise?”

“I promise”, Tommy echoed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few weeks had passed since the incident. Then, Tommy was given the job to fetch his brothers for breakfast yet again.  
Techno got the regular treatment, until he trotted out of his cave.

When Tommy entered Wilbur’s room, the brunette invited him to sit on his bed.

“Before we go eat, I wanna show you something grown-ups do. Is that okay?”

Tommy nodded his head. He always insisted on being more grown-up than his peers; he wasn’t a second-grader any more, after all! But his wisdom came from Wilbur, and it was their secret little thing.

Wilbur took the child’s face in his hands, which in relation looked huge. He tilted it towards him and pressed their lips together for a second.

“I know about kissing!”, Tommy complained when Wilbur pulled away.

“But do you also know you have to move your lips? ...And open your mouth a little?”

Tommy, not wanting to admit he had been clueless about that, pouted a mumbly “of course”.

“Show me, then”, Wilbur smiled and connected their lips again.

Tommy attempted the movements clumsily, but Wilbur guided him through it. Once the kid’s lips parted enough, Wilbur darted his tongue in, and a blush spread across Tommy’s face as he moved his tongue towards Wilbur’s.

The blonde’s movements were shaky, full of uncertainty, but it made his heart beat faster.

Once Wilbur pulled away, he admired his work on the kid’s glossy lips.

“Hey, Wil… Can you, c-can you do that thing with my pee-pee again, maybe?”, Tommy stammered.

Wilbur’s expression changed to that sinister smile again.  
He had the boy right where he wanted him.

“Maybe next time”, he offered. “Don’t tell dad we’ve been kissing, either. Okay, Tommy?”

“Okay”, the kid muttered, eyes glued to the ground.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Months passed without any initiative from Wilbur. Nowadays, whenever Tommy would get him for breakfast, he followed the kid to the kitchen without any hold-up.

Mostly because Wilbur was deeply disgusted with himself, of course. Every time he had made his little brother do sexual stuff with him, it had taken him a long time to psyche himself up for it. He couldn’t help his attraction for the kid, really. Girls his age didn’t quite do it for him, and his male peers were just arrogant fuckboys who only thought with their genitals.

Tommy was easy to corrupt, however. He was sure the kid trusted Wilbur to know what was best for him.  
So despite feeling like a fucked-up pervert, he prepared himself for the next step.

The next time Tommy entered his room, Wilbur waved him into his bed again. Tommy’s face lit up, and whilst it made Wilbur sick to his stomach, he also slowly felt high on power over the kid.

They sat across from each other, and Wilbur told Tommy to take off his trousers and underwear, as he did the same.

One undressing session later, and Wil had shuffled between Tommy’s legs to hold his cock over Tommy’s. It was way bigger and thicker, in direct comparison.

Tommy let his little fingers stroke over the veins as his big eyes observed the adult cock twitch to life with his movements.

“Keep doing that”, Wilbur breathed, unable to take away his eyes from the child’s hands.

Tommy continued like Wilbur ordered him to, until his cock rose to full hardness, veins pumping and his head glistening with clear precum.

Wilbur began thrusting his hips into the kid’s grip. “For the love of God, Tommy, don’t stop.”

Tommy knew all too well how strangely good it felt when Wilbur had touched him there. So he wanted to return the favour for his big brother. His little hands moved up and down the throbbing cock, Wil trying to get in sync with Tommy’s movements, his breaths morphing to full-on moaning.

Wilbur gripped the sheets as his thighs shook and he came in spurts over Tommy’s hands, dripping on his little cocklet.

“Eww”, Tommy giggled, investigating the sticky substance.

“Tommy, you drive me mad”, Wilbur huffed out of breath. “In the best way possible.”

Tommy hardly registered the praise, and Wil watched him carefully lick one of his fingers. He could cum again from the sight alone.

“It’s salty”, Tommy noted more to himself than Wilbur.

“It’s called cum”, Wilbur explained. Before he continued, he had to swallow. Stall a little time.

“From now on, when I give it to you, you should thank me.”

Tommy gave him a strange look, but nodded anyway.

“And now lick your fingers clean before we go eat.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Over the course of the following weeks, Wilbur had been dedicated to making his little brother into a cum-loving slut.  
One time the kid had asked to lick Wil’s cum from his cock directly, and he had taught him how to do a blowjob. Tommy was far from taking Wilbur’s entire length, but the little tongue around his shaft felt like heaven on earth.

“Thank you, Wil”, Tommy repeated every time. If he didn’t, Wilbur reminded him. He took the training so well.

And most important of all, they didn’t lose a word about it to Phil.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Wilbur was truly lucky that Tommy was so obedient towards him. The kid was a wild card otherwise, causing trouble with that mischievous grin of his, decorated with a tooth gap (oh, how Wilbur had dreamed of finishing in Tommy’s mouth only for his cum to ooze out of that very tooth gap) and sweet lies of denial.  
Techno hadn’t been so cooperative, Wilbur remembered. Twisted as he was, his sick desires had led him to lust after both his brothers. Wilbur could recall how Techno had struggled and sobbed, and the drastic measures Wilbur had had to take in order to make sure Techno never told Phil were something he regretted in hindsight.  
Luckily, Phil had swallowed the lie that Techno had gotten into a fight at school; kids do that, kids get bruises like that. Not from their pedophilic brothers trying to silence them.

He made sure not to overwhelm Tommy, and easing him into it. As much as he wanted to just manhandle the kid’s petite frame, he knew he had to be patient.

For the time being, Wilbur didn’t progress beyond kissing, hand jobs, and blow jobs. For those things, however, he made sure Tommy loved it as much as he did.  
Every time they kissed, Tommy got better, Wilbur noticed; he got used to the movements, a rhythm. Sometimes, he’d initiate a kiss also, and that made Wilbur want to internally combust of cuteness. The little hand tugging on his sleeve, the innocent voice calling out “Wilby?”—who could blame Wilbur for wanting to corrupt this sweet child?

Wilbur also showed Tommy how to train his gag reflex. When they would brush their teeth in the evening together, Wilbur asked Tommy to lay his tongue flat and push his toothbrush as far back as possible, and then letting it stay there. Tommy didn’t like it as much, he thought it felt weird, but Wilbur assured him it would make him better at playing the game, and that convinced Tommy.

It took weeks for Tommy to get to a point where he could take even just half of Wilbur’s dick comfortably. He taught him all sorts of tricks, though—how to effectively breathe through his nose, for example.

And yet, Wilbur caught himself wishing to penetrate Tommy for real; just the thought of pressing him into the mattress and pounding into his little hole could make Wilbur hard.

One step closer to that wish was shared shower time. Tommy was able to shower by himself for a while now, he’d prefer to do it in the evening.

Wilbur slipped into the unlocked bathroom, then locking it behind him. He was in the process of taking off his clothes when Tommy noticed and slid the glass door open for him.

Wilbur stepped into the shower with a gentle smile and immediately took Tommy’s face into his hands to kiss him, tracing his soft cheeks with his thumbs as their tongues danced with each other, the sounds drowned out by the shower.

When Wilbur pulled away, he could see Tommy’s little dick growing hard already. He had trained him to expect more after every kiss.

And Wilbur was going to give it to him.

The brunette grabbed a bottle of the same strawberry shampoo that Phil had always bought for the three of them—a smell of nostalgia, now that Wilbur himself had switched to something more mature. Still, for Tommy, he poured a generous amount on his hand and then massaged it into the blonde scalp, taking his time to run his fingers through the golden locks of his little brother.  
Tommy closed his eyes, he didn’t wanna get shampoo in them after all, but also because he leaned into the touch, melting into Wilbur’s big hands. It was relaxing, in a way, for both of them.

After taking a few more sweet minutes, Wilbur rinsed the shampoo out, and a sigh escaped from Tommy’s throat.

He wanted more of those sounds, so with the body wash on his hands, he roamed Tommy’s fragile frame, gently rubbing his back, then up and down his arms, and as he soaped his chest, he played with Tommy’s sensitive nipples, which made the blonde’s breath hitch.  
Continuing down Tommy’s body, Wil slowly got on his knees to wash his legs and feet properly, and also coincidentally be closer to his twitching prick.

He couldn’t help but get distracted by his brother’s cock, until Wil took it in his mouth, easily burying his nose into Tommy’s hairless stomach. Even though he knew he couldn’t taste his brother’s cum yet, since he was too young to produce sperm, he could still please him by swirling his tongue around the hard member. Tommy kept huffing and gasping and aimlessly thrusting his hips to chase Wilbur’s skilled tongue, until the warmth pooled in his stomach and washed over him, his thighs shaking and shivering.  
Wilbur stood up to support him, and immediately felt the little hands cling onto him. It was… nice, having Tommy be dependant on him like that. Not only physically, right now, but also mentally. He was just a child looking up to his brother and doing whatever he’d tell him to do.

Wilbur loved this power trip, he really did.

Lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed the kid sinking on his knees, until he grabbed Wilbur’s dick to return the favour.  
Remembering the techniques Wil had taught him, Tommy could at least swallow half of Wilbur until his throat rebelled, but he was willing to learn.  
Wilbur just didn’t want the kid to overdo it, but it was real hard not to shove his whole length down the child’s throat when his tongue roamed over the veins, swirling his head and then sinking down again.  
One of Wil’s hands tangled in Tommy’s hair whilst the other one leaned on the wall to give him support, so he had no way to muffle his moans, and just had to hope the sound of the running water was loud enough to cover them.

Wilbur was undeniably more turned on from the forbidden aspect of fucking his brother, his baby brother no less, who couldn’t even cum yet!, and the danger of Techno, or God forbid Phil barging in at any time. But when Tommy pressed the tip of his tongue against a spot on the underside of Wil’s dick just below the head, he was done for, shooting his cum in thick ropes in his brother’s mouth. He held his head in place for good measure until he found himself finished and allowed Tommy to pull away.

The kid opened his mouth briefly to present the cum pooled on his tongue, then swallowed it.

“Thank you for your cum”, he breathed.

Wilbur was almost impressed with how robotic that response sounded—it was like he was rewiring his brother’s brain.

Not that he was about to stop, though.

Oh, he had a lot more planned.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

While Wilbur could tell Tommy was enjoying their little shenanigans, he also sensed general boredom. The handjobs and blowjobs did get repetitive for Tommy after all, Wilbur noticed.  
He figured it was because there weren’t any stakes.  
With a feeling of excitement that rivalled the kid’s in question, Wilbur decided on a new game.

They had the evening to themselves, as Techno’s school held a parent-teacher conference that day, and the appointment for Phil and his middle kid was scheduled fairly late.  
Wilbur called Tommy to his room, giving his brother a gentle smile as he walked in.

“Lay down on the bed for me, Tommy. On your stomach.”

Tommy clapped on his belly in demonstration, gave Wilbur a toothy smile and jumped into position as instructed.

“I have a new game for us… I’m just gonna take these off.”

Wilbur listened to Tommy’s excited giggles as he took his brother’s shorts off, his striped underwear following.

“What do I get if I win?”, Tommy interrupted Wilbur’s staring at the kid’s hairless bottom.

Wilbur thought for a second, then remembered that Phil had entrusted him with putting Tommy to bed at 7:30 P.M. as he hadn’t been sure whether they’d be back in time.

“I’ll let you watch TV past your bedtime.”

Tommy wiggled in excitement, looking back at Wilbur with competitively knit eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear.

Wilbur confirmed it with a nod, before he turned to take a bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer.

“Now, one important rule. You’re not allowed to look at me. Can you do that, Tommy?”

Tommy nodded with the confidence of an eight-year-old who constantly insisted he was a big boy, and twisted his head back.

Wilbur proceeded to coat some fingers of his right hand in lube, and then went to spread Tommy’s buttcheeks with his left, revealing his tight, untouched hole.

Tommy held his breath in anticipation before he felt a coldness against his ass, and jumped with a yelp.

“Hey, it’s okay”, Wilbur interjected. “It’s just cold. It won’t hurt you.”

Once Tommy settled down, Wilbur circled his hole again, spreading the cold gel around the pink pucker.

“Relax, Tommy. It’s just us here. It’s okay.”

Tommy didn’t know what to make of the new sensation, it felt weirdly intrusive, but if Wilbur promised he wouldn’t hurt him, he trusted him.  
He relaxed his muscles, starting at his clenched jaw to letting his shoulders drop down to unflexing his toes.

Wilbur prodded at his hole again, this time feeling less resistance. He added more lube for good measure and then slowly inserted the tip of his pinky finger.

Tommy hummed into the pillow, unsure how to feel about the intrusion.

“Now, Tommy, the game is… Can you guess what finger this is?”

Tommy now understood why he wasn’t allowed to look at Wilbur; it was a guessing game.

“Dunno. Pointy finger?”

“Wrong”, Wilbur replied and pushed in further. Tommy felt uncomfortable, but then realized that was the consequence of false guesses.

Wilbur rubbed soothing circles into the soft skin as his finger invaded Tommy further, each protruding bone of his joints sending a shiver down the kid’s spine until Wilbur’s whole finger had disappeared in him.

“Keep guessing”, Wilbur encouraged.

“Mhm, middle finger?”, Tommy mumbled, just listing off what he could think of.

Wilbur clicked his tongue in disapproval and curled his finger inside Tommy, making him wiggle again.

“R-ring finger?”, Tommy whimpered.

Wilbur hummed an amused no and slid his finger out only to let it slip in again, curling it each time he was fully inside.

Tommy gripped the pillow under him and hid his blushing face, the sensations pooling in his stomach overwhelming him, he didn’t understand why this felt so good, but his hips pushed against the stimulation like it was out of his control, yearning for more than the slow rhythm Wilbur was giving him.

Wilbur was about to ask Tommy again, when the kid moaned out the answer.

“Pinky!!”, it ripped through the room, and Tommy bucked his hips up as Wilbur watched his little cock shiver and twitch.

A sinister grin spread across Wilbur’s face as he realized the possibilities of making Tommy into his anal slut, if he was able to cum untouched already.

“Good boy”, Wilbur uttered as he slowly removed his finger and observed Tommy’s hips drop.  
“That was round one.”

“I’m tired”, Tommy protested. It was strange coming from the hyper kid, who usually hated his bed time and stayed active till ungodly hours.

Tommy declared the game’s end by sitting up as he turned around, not that Wilbur could do much about that.

“Felt good, though...”, the blonde mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s waist.

They stayed in the makeshift hug for a while until Wilbur gently shuffled Tommy out of the position. “Let’s get you dressed and into bed, okay? You’ve done so well today.”

Tommy nodded and let Wilbur dress him.

When they arrived in Tommy’s bedroom, Wilbur’s conscience painfully reminding him Tommy was indeed a child as nightlight stars glowed from the ceiling and cartoon characters smiled on the blanket, Tommy’s eyes suddenly widened.  
“Wait, what about extra TV time?!”

Wilbur brushed the hair out of his little brother’s face. “I didn’t forget. You’ll get it another time, okay?”

Tommy pouted at him, but felt the exhaustion fall over him again and found himself unable to argue back.

“Ah, one more thing”, Wilbur began. “When no one is around, continue playing with your butt. We will play that game again, and you could need some training after so many wrong guesses.”

A blush crept over Tommy’s face as he nodded, remembering the feeling and subsequently wondering if he could feel that good by himself, too.

“Just make sure no one sees you. It’s a game that only we are allowed to play.”  
With that, he placed a good night kiss on Tommy’s forehead, shut off the lights and closed the door.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Wilbur always calculated his steps ever so carefully, he couldn’t afford to slip up, not now that he had gotten so far with brainwashing Tommy. However, even he couldn’t predict Techno stepping into the room while the two brothers were making out on Wilbur’s bed once again.

The pink-haired teen hadn’t knocked, he just swung the door open, the reason for his intrusion ready on his lips as his throat closed up at the sight of his little brother propped up on Wil’s lap, looking back at him with lustful half-lidded eyes and puffy lips, glistening with Wil’s saliva.

He froze for a second, wide eyes switching between his brothers, until his brain registered the situation and he stumbled back, turning on his heel, starting to run.

Wil laid Tommy aside like a doll as he jumped up, following Techno in long, quick strides.

Halfway down the hallway, he grabbed the little wrist and yanked it back, earning a yelp from Techno. Wilbur twisted him around, only to be met with big eyes full of confusion and panic.

Wilbur shot him a cold glare, and proceeded to drag him back, while Techno tried fiddling his arm out of Wilbur’s grip, but with no luck.

Tommy was peeking out the door when they entered, though Wil paid him no mind and made sure to lock the door this time before forcing Techno on his desk chair.

“I’m not gonna let you snitch”, Wilbur hissed.

“This is messed up—he’s only a child, Wil!”

A devilish smirk spread across Wilbur’s face.  
“I know.”  
That was what made it interesting. What made it easy to corrupt his innocent mind, make him think this was normal.

Wilbur reached into his desk drawer to pull out zip-ties, and before Techno realized what was happening, his wrists were tied to the armrests.

The brunette checked his work, then turned back to Tommy.  
“Take your clothes off. You’re gonna give Techno a little show.”

Tommy was appropriately excited to have his brother join his favourite pastime. Even though he didn’t seem too thrilled now, Tommy figured he would warm up to it over time.

Wilbur rolled the chair over to the bed’s foot end, so Tommy’s petite figure was in Techno’s direct line of sight, then got behind the blonde with the bottle of lube already in his hands.

Tommy made eye contact with Techno wearing a dreamy look on his face, while Techno held his breath—terrified.

Wilbur massaged the little child asscheeks before slipping a lubed finger in, pumping in and out at a slow pace.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, he pushed his hips back into Wilbur’s pleasurable touch, and then took his guess. “Middle finger?”

“Good boy”, Wilbur replied with a gentle smile.

It made Techno want to throw up—it was utterly nasty, Wilbur’s game. Techno wondered what Wilbur must’ve done to Tommy to make him enjoy this. He never thought his brother would be such a sick individual.  
Techno remembered he didn’t budge that easily–or at all. It was a memory he didn’t like, he didn’t revisit it often, but with this scene splayed out before him, he couldn’t help but compare Wilbur’s soft expression towards Tommy with the rotten glares Wilbur had given him, years ago now.

He had tried fingering him as well, but Techno had thrashed and struggled so much. He was just a kid back then, like Tommy, though scared and confused why his brother insisted on touching his private parts.

Techno wanted to help Tommy, get him away from that sick bastard, get him to their dad, but he couldn’t, not with these ties constricting his movement, scratching into his delicate wrists.

Techno spaced in again when Wilbur pulled back and let Tommy sit up.  
Propped up on one elbow, Tommy reached to his hole now, easily pushing two lubed fingers in with a breathy moan.  
A sound that Techno never wanted to hear from a child, from his baby brother.

Wilbur ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, over his neck to his nipples as he whispered encouraging words into Tommy’s ear.

A blush spread across Tommy’s face, partly from the praise, mostly from the pleasure his own fingers gave him. They couldn’t compare to Wilbur’s fingers, of course, but he still worked himself open as Wilbur ordered him to keep going.  
He added a third finger and pushed deep inside, not deep enough for the pleasure Wilbur usually managed to give him.

“Mmm… Wil… ‘need you”, Tommy panted.  
Wilbur whispered for Tommy to stop, and then pulled his sweatpants down to free his dick. He positioned Tommy forward again, making the blonde get on all fours, catching eye contact with Techno again.

“You get to be the witness”, Wilbur addressed Techno, “of me popping his cherry.”

“I don’t wanna be”, Techno choked. “Just let him go, stop this, Wilbur, please. It’s not right.”

“If it’s not right, then why does it feel so good?”, Wilbur said to himself more than Techno as he generously covered his dick in lube and lined it up with Tommy’s waiting entrance.

“Wil—!”, Techno jolted, “Stop it! Take me instead!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn”, Wilbur smiled, pushing his head past Tommy’s tight rim.  
The blonde lightly gripped the sheets, his eye contact with Techno wavering as he focused on Wilbur inside him.

Wilbur made sure to take his time, reading Tommy’s body language on how far he could push in before letting Tommy get used to something bigger than Wilbur’s fingers, until he was down to the last centimeters.

He heaved Tommy’s body up, making his dick slip in completely, and held him close. The angle allowed Techno to see Tommy’s little raging cock, but most importantly a little bump just above, marking how deep Wilbur had disappeared in him.

Techno felt his stomach cramp up and he forced himself to look away, a deep memory of Wilbur pressing his face into the carpet bubbling up, stinging and burning searing through his bottom, his wrists held together by Wil forcefully enough to leave bruises; he remembered Wilbur thrusting into him dry when he had refused his fingers at first, a punishment, he had called it. Techno hadn’t understood what he was being punished for, he hadn’t done anything wrong, and his head started spinning with the same feeling of helplessness he had felt back then.  
Nevertheless he had been a fighter, wriggling his way out of Wilbur’s grip, running towards the door when Wilbur had given him a karate chop in the side, making him fall over again. The foot on his ribs, Techno felt the phantom pain even now. It had gotten worse when he had dared to tell their dad, and Wil had stepped on his throat, applying pressure until Techno had almost passed out—but Wil had managed to keep him conscious, at least conscious enough to register the punches delivered to his face, finally defeated kicks in his side when Wilbur had had enough.  
Techno had curled up on the floor, weakly spitting out a baby tooth as the blood from his mouth and nose had pooled beside him, the static pain in his torso spreading, just Wilbur’s angry panting filling the dark room.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t told their dad when he had the chance to. Wilbur had threatened to repeat the treatment if Techno had spilled anything. Phil would’ve protected him, would’ve kicked Wilbur out, but Techno had been scared. Terrified even, to admit his bruises hadn’t come from a fight during lunch break (he never got into fights, who would’ve dared to mess with the tallest fourth-grader?).

Tommy was easier to butter up, Techno figured from the way the blonde’s expression shifted to adoration whenever Wilbur was around, and even now, as Wilbur was holding Tommy by the waist, gently moving his hips back and forth.

Tommy’s tight walls budged around Wilbur’s dick, remembering the shape and each vein as if his hole was being shaped to take Wilbur’s cock forever.

The brunette huffed and gasped with his face buried in golden locks, and he hardly registered Tommy’s shy moans.  
The blonde was still unsure whether he could get used to Wilbur’s length, it was an entirely different caliber than his fingers, but at the same time, the fullness felt so good. And judging by Wilbur’s noises, Tommy figured he was doing a good job letting Wilbur use his hole.  
It was a little embarrassing in front of Techno, who didn’t seem to like it one bit. His older brother kept looking away, tears prickling in his eyes, a rare sight since Techno was always so tough.

“Mh, Wil—Wilbur”, Tommy managed to get out between ragged breaths. “Think I can make Techno feel good with my mouth?”

Wilbur paused. He let the boy’s words echo through his mind. His experience with Techno had taught him that rough treatment and punishments weren’t the way to go, and that was why he had been nicer to Tommy, albeit more manipulative. Techno was fourteen now, definitely less susceptible to brainwashing, but… maybe? Maybe it was still possible?

And if he showed any signs of snitching, Wilbur could always just beat him up again, show him who was in charge. He loved his brothers, he really did, but in order to get his way and satisfy his needs, he had to show them a little tough love sometimes. It wasn’t that different from their dad grounding them or taking away TV privileges, was it?

For a second, it made Wilbur consider how he was punished.

But he couldn’t remember.

No matter how hard he tried, his childhood memories were just gone. Sure, he remembered his first day at school and how proud he’d been, he also remembered not being liked much by the other kids, but making his first friend regardless, and that one time he had knocked out a baby tooth by falling from his bike (oh, he had cried a lot), but Wilbur couldn’t recall anything relating being raised by Phil. It gave him anxiety, the unknown, and a shudder washed over him as he decided not to explore it further and instead space back into the situation.

He promptly allowed Tommy to slip off his dick, who crawled forward to stretch over the end of the bed and lean into Techno’s crotch.

The pink-haired teen flinched away, repeating mumbly ‘Tommy, stop’’s and ‘No’’s as his feet pushed the chair further away.

Wilbur had forgotten how much he liked it when they struggled.  
With a confident smile, he got behind Techno, holding the chair in place. Tommy kneeled in the front, and pressed his lips on Techno’s clothed cock, placing hot breaths and kisses on the grey fabric of his sweatpants.

Techno struggled to push the chair away from Tommy again, but Wilbur’s firm step on the casters forced him to stay put.

If he really had to endure this, Techno thought, he might as well try and think about his brothers as least as possible. He shut his eyes tight, trying to recall the last porn video he watched; unfortunately it, too, starred a tall brunette and a blonde twink. This was bad, really bad, and it got worse as he felt his dick harden. He convinced himself it was because of the video, and not because of Tommy sucking a wet spot on the fabric of his sweatpants.

“He likes it”, the blonde chirped confidently, and Techno shook his head violently as a tear dropped from his eye.

“Please stop”, he sobbed out, teeth clenched while Tommy reached into his sweatpants, disregarding his boxers as he directly clasped his dick; he observed it was smaller than Wilbur’s, and now almost fully hard with the little hand pumping it.

Wilbur turned Techno’s head to wipe his tear streaks away.  
“Shh, just let it happen”, he whispered before pressing their lips together.

Techno hesitated for a second before sinking his teeth into Wil’s bottom lip. The latter pulled away, swiping the wounds with his tongue. Little did Techno know, he liked a little pain.

He kissed him again, and this time Techno didn’t protest, although he didn’t reciprocate either. He let Wil’s tongue explore his mouth, obscenely circling his before he pulled away.

Techno’s throat closed up, and he wanted to vomit, but his stomach was clenched in stress to drown the pleasurable feelings that grew when Tommy started kissing and licking his bare dick.  
Once the attention was on him again, Tommy actually took Techno in his mouth. With the training from Wilbur and their size difference, he could take him whole, and Techno threw his head back with a gasp.

He hated to admit it, but the feeling around his throbbing cock enclosed in a tight throat, the wetness coating him, it felt really good. This was a thousand times better than jacking off alone… if it wasn’t his brother!  
Techno kept his eyes shut, but he was too conscious of his little brother to imagine anyone else, so it was no use.

He did his best to hold back his moans, but when Wilbur’s hands travelled over his thin shirt to fondle his hard nipples, Techno let a deep groan escape.

“He really likes it, keep going, Tommy”, Wilbur smirked.

Techno’s head started spinning with a mix of pleasure and immense guilt. He knew he shouldn’t feel this good, but his body betrayed him, and he came down Tommy’s throat with a suppressed groan from his clenched jaw.

Tommy lingered in place to swallow it all, and when he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his puffy lips and Techno’s wet cock, he said “Thank you for your cum, sir” like a routine.

Techno shook his head, more tears dripping down his cheeks as he wanted to punch himself for shooting his load down his little brother’s throat, and, furthermore, feeling good doing it.

Wilbur opened his mouth to say something, but froze in place when he heard a knocking. Three pairs of eyes shot towards the locked door.

The voice of their father called through the wood.

“Boys?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Wilbur was the first one to move, breaking his trance to hastily pull his sweatpants up and straighten his t-shirt.  
Tommy’s eyes followed him curiously. He knew their dad wasn’t supposed to know about this, so he wondered what Wilbur had in store to talk himself out of this.  
Techno, on the other hand, wished Wilbur couldn’t ever talk himself out of this. Not anymore.

The brunette carefully opened the door just a couple of centimeters, and with his lanky body filling the frame, he didn’t allow to let his father see past him.

Whilst he had been prepared for the worst, the expression on Phil’s face seemed rather relaxed. He was in his usual green robes, and his blonde hair framed his gentle face nicely. The distinct golden stubble on his chin helped mark his age, which laid in the thirties.

“Supper’s almost done, are you coming?”

Wilbur released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Phil had remained oblivious of the scandalous events that had occurred, and a wave of relief washed over him.  
“Yeah, we’re just gonna end our game real quick.”

“What were you playing?”

Wilbur knew he couldn’t ever tell the truth. And he remembered he couldn’t let his brothers tell the truth either.

“Ah, just Minecraft.”

“Alright, don’t take too long.”

With those innocent words, Phil turned on his heel, and Wilbur made sure to watch him reach the end of the hallway before he closed the door again.

“You can’t let dad know. I’m serious.” He stepped towards the chair, where his brothers had hardly moved from their position, eyes glued on him.

“Oh no, I’m definitely gonna tell him”, Techno threatened with a half-laugh.

Wilbur was confused about the sudden confidence when Techno had been bawling his eyes out minutes before.

“You messed up with the zip-ties, Wilbur.”

Wilbur’s eyes travelled down to the pinkette’s wrists when his eyes widened in realization.  
The restraints had been digging into his flesh, causing cuts and abrasions to form. The blood lightly smeared on the armrests, some beginning to dry already.

“Just tell him you cut yourself or something”, Wilbur blurted out in a slight panic.

“Self-harm wounds don’t look like this, idiot.”

Wilbur couldn’t deny it any longer, he had fucked up, and the paranoia started to rise. Paranoia turned to anger, and he clenched his fists before stepping closer and knocking over the chair with Techno in it, shouting “FUCK!” on top of his lungs.

Tommy quickly scrambled, and watching the shitshow go down, he began to put his clothes on, deeming the game over. He hated seeing his brother angry, and the wounds on Techno’s wrists that Wilbur was indirectly responsible for was something he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of.

The chair met the ground with a muffled thud, and Techno flinched upon impact. He was glad Wilbur’s room was carpeted, or he might’ve hurt his head—although in any case, Wilbur made sure to give him the pain he thought Techno deserved.

The brunette placed his heel on Techno’s throat, pressing with a force that made him choke instantly. But he didn’t let go, and the pressure along with his awkward position allowed no air to pass.

Techno wriggled and struggled against the grip, trying to move his head somewhere, forth or back, but Wilbur’s step persisted. He started to get light-headed, from the lack of oxygen as well as exhaustion. He told himself to give in, but his instincts fought hard to stay conscious, until Wilbur’s sideways room mashed into a blur and his eyes fluttered shut.

Wilbur hesitated for a few seconds before carefully removing his foot. He stared at Techno’s still body long enough for Tommy to speak up in worry.

“Is he dead?”

Wilbur spun around, his apathetic eyes meeting sparkling blue.

“No… No, I don’t think”, Wilbur reassured him.  
He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and proceeded to cut the zip-ties, and Techno’s weak arms promptly fell to his side. With a heavy pit in his stomach, he picked him up, which caused Techno to flinch and harshly cough.

Wilbur held him tightly and listened to the weak breaths Techno seemed to be taking.  
His shoulders dropped in relief. If he had only fainted for a few seconds, it shouldn’t be too worrisome.

Then, Wilbur heaved his brother up. “Stay here”, he instructed Tommy on the way to the door.  
The youngest just nodded, his eyes glued to Techno’s pained expression.

Was that the way Wilbur treated people who didn’t obey him?

Wilbur came back a few minutes later, without Techno. He joined Tommy on the bed and ruffled his hair while placing kisses on his forehead.  
“Sorry you had to see that. You’ve done so well today. I’m sure Techno will get around. Don’t worry about him.”

While Tommy liked the praise, he couldn’t get one question out of his mind.

“Wilby… Techno said he would tell dad”, he reminded his brother. “Does that mean we will have to stop playing?”

Wilbur paused to think about his words.  
“I don’t know what exactly he wants to tell dad.”

A silence followed. There was a possibility Techno would only come clean to Phil about what Wil had done to him, but not Tommy. Still, Phil would probably make sure not to let Wilbur near Tommy for his protection. Which, unbeknownst to Phil, would only cause sorrow for the little boy, who liked his brother’s cock so much.

“Let’s hope he keeps his mouth shut. And now we’ve got to eat.”

Arriving at the kitchen table, Phil greeted the boys with a smile. Then, he looked around before asking about Techno.

“He didn’t feel well”, Wilbur spoke calmly. “I tucked him in already. He probably just needs some sleep.”

Phil had always appreciated how caring Wilbur had been as a big brother, considering the mother of his boys wasn’t in the picture anymore. Sometimes he wished he could do more for them, but his job allowed for little free time. He trusted Wilbur with checking up on Techno for the time being, and they continued to eat without talking much.

When Techno woke up in his dark room, the first thing he noticed was his sore throat, so he turned to drink from his water bottle. No amount of liquid seemed to soothe his ache, though.  
Subsequently, he noticed the time on his little alarm clock: Half past two at night.  
When had he gone to sleep? He was usually still awake at this hour, hunched over in front of his computer.

And then it hit him. The events of the evening came rushing back to him, and he realized why his airways hurt.

There was no time to wait until tomorrow, Techno decided in a haste, and threw his blanket to the side.  
Even in the dark, he noticed the markings on his wrists. However, he could barely make them out in the spare moonlight, so he went to the bathroom first.

The sterile lighting allowed him to inspect his wounds further. The blood had dried to a brown colour, though the skin around the area was still red and irritated.

It was enough evidence.

With hesitant slow steps, Techno walked up to Phil’s bedroom door. He took a second to breathe, and then walked in.

As expected, his dad was dead asleep, lightly snoring in peace. Techno watched his chest rise and fall in a rhythm that almost made him drowsy as well. But, he needed to address this.

“Dad? Dad, wake up...”, he repeated, lightly tugging on the black shirt.

Phil’s eyes weakly fluttered open as the voice of his teenage son ripped him out of his dreams.  
“Wha– How late is it—?”

Phil sat up with a groan to rub his eyes and then check out the time, simultaneously switching on the little desk lamp on his nightstand.  
“Techno?”

The pink-haired teen nervously sat on the edge of the bed, fumbling with the blanket. His words suddenly seemed stuck in his throat, although he had rehearsed in his head what exactly he wanted to say.

“Wilbur did this”, he finally got out, revealing his wrists.

Phil blinked a few times, he carefully took his son’s arm to look at the wounds before he fully registered Techno’s words.

“What? Why would Wil—What?”

“He’s doing terrible things, dad. You need to stop him, please, you’re the only one who can stop him, dad, please—“

Phil was fully awake now, his thoughts moving at light speed.

“Hold on, champ– What’s Wil doing exactly?”

Techno swallowed to keep his tears from flowing. He mustn’t be weak now.

“When I was younger, he… he touched me. He forced himself into me, it hurt so bad, I screamed for him to stop, but he just—he would hurt me even worse, dad, I was terrified, I—“

His rambling suddenly stopped as the tears ran down his cheeks.

Phil used the silence to process Techno’s words.

Wilbur had touched him? Raped him, it seemed? Assaulted him?

“And now he’s doing the same thing to Tommy”, Techno choked out. “I didn’t wanna see it, but they dragged me into it and I just—“

The teen spun around to hug his dad tightly, burying his face into his chest to let himself fall apart as desperate sobbing filled the room.

Phil couldn’t believe his ears. All this time, he had believed his little Wilbur to be a righteous boy. And this was how he found out he had been molesting both his brothers?

His hands traced gentle strokes over Techno’s back as he began thinking.

There had been an incident, during Wilbur’s childhood, once.  
Phil had become a father at an early age, he didn’t have any experience as a parent, or even caretaker, so raising Wil had been an interesting journey. A single dad and his little boy, an odd family.  
When Wilbur had told him about his first crush on a girl in his elementary class, he had asked for advice. Things had escalated and Phil had taught him how to kiss.  
It was innocent at first, but Wilbur had kept asking questions. And Phil hadn’t been too careful about what he let his son watch on TV.  
And when Wilbur had asked him with big eyes, “Dad, what is the woman doing with that man’s peepee?” it had broken him.

Phil convinced himself he regretted what he did to Wilbur that night. But he had come to his senses, knowing what he was doing was not right, and he didn’t want his son to be all fucked in the head.

But what had been done couldn’t be undone, so all Phil could do was convince Wilbur what they did had never been real, and Wilbur had a dirty fantasy for imagining things like that. Whether this had messed up Wil’s mind even more, Phil didn’t know. But eventually Wilbur had stopped talking about it, and Phil considered the problem solved.

Now, with a shaking Techno in his arms, he figured it might’ve impacted Wilbur more than he could’ve guessed.

Still, it was cruel of him to make Techno’s first sexual experience such a terrible one.  
Being the great father he sometimes considered himself to be, he had to fix that.

His hand creeped into Techno’s pants, lightly gripping his dick over his underwear. It made the teen gasp and freeze, his eyes widening in terror.

Phil lowered his mouth to hover over Techno’s ear for a single whisper.

“Is this where he touched you?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

As soon as Techno’s body responded to his mind, he shuffled away from Phil.  
“Not you too, please, this can’t be happening, please—“

“Hey, it’s okay”, Phil said with a gentle smile.  
“Sex is nothing to be afraid of.”

When Techno didn’t respond, he continued.

“Yeah, the violence Wil used is pretty fucked up. But it doesn’t need to be like that. You know, sex is actually supposed to feel good.”

Techno broke the eye contact as his gaze drifted off, thinking about Tommy. He had seemed happy, in pure pleasure even.  
But that was because Wilbur had manipulated him, right?  
Techno didn’t want his mind to be broken like that, by anyone.

“Tommy seems to like it”, he eventually responded, now making Phil pause.

“At least Wil’s treating him well.” Phil shifted closer, carefully taking one of Techno’s wrists. “You didn’t deserve to have this happen to you, mate. I’ll have a word with him. And then we’ll see about making it enjoyable for you, yeah?”

Techno’s instincts told him to pull his hand back, but he couldn’t. He stared down at where their skin touched as the definitive tone of Phil’s question echoed in his mind.

It was like he had no say in this at all.

He didn’t want to ‘try and make it enjoyable’, but the protest didn’t leave his throat, sinking back into his stomach and leaving a heavy feeling in his guts.

“I… guess?”

The next morning, Techno woke up cuddled up to Phil. He vaguely remembered they had agreed to go back to sleep soon after their conversation, and Phil had lulled him to sleep with soft kisses on his forehead and running his fingers through his silk hair like he hadn’t done in a while.

Techno’s bedroom wasn’t located to let any sunshine in, and even if it was, he kept his curtains closed, so being awoken with those natural beams annoyed him. He shuffled under the blanket, inhaling Phil’s trusty scent and nuzzling into his shirt.

This awoke Phil, who in turn wrapped his arms around his son and hummed something that could be interpreted as a very sleepy “Good morning”.

Both still tired from the disruption in their sleep schedule, they continued to doze off a little, until it got harder to breathe for Techno and he let his head peek out. He looked at his dad through lazy blinks, and Phil was slow to react, but eventually fluttered his eyes open as well, only to lean in to press a kiss to Techno’s lips.

It wasn’t a “Have a good day at school, son!” kiss, it felt so much more intimate than that.

They gently moved their lips against each other for a good few seconds until Techno pulled away, his face beet red.

His heart was loudly pumping in his chest, his thoughts were spinning, telling him that this was wrong, but it did feel really good, but this was his dad, but he’s being so soft!, and he just didn’t know what to think.

They decided to go make breakfast, and the smell of toast and fresh orange juice in the air lured Tommy and Wilbur out as well.

The conversation was sparse, keeping it to light jokes and unrelated questions about school and whatnot, until the family started cleaning up and Phil took initiative.

“Wil, can I talk to you? Alone.”

The addressed brunette glanced to Techno, then Tommy, then quickly to Phil. “Sure.”

He gestured for Wilbur to follow him into his bedroom. Once the door was closed and Wilbur created a distance comfortable enough for him between them, Phil began to speak.  
“I don’t know where to begin with you. Techno told me everything last night. First him, and now Tommy?”

Wilbur’s eyes widened as the realization set in, and he took a step back as Phil took one towards him.  
His father’s eyes were unusually cold, his stare practically freezing him.  
“You hurt my boys.”

“I never hurt Tommy”, Wilbur choked up, before registering his own confession he’d made.

“Tell me what you’ve been doing, Wil.”

Through stutters and stammers, Wilbur went through the whole story, starting with overpowering Techno years ago and then regretting he’d been so rough, the following plan to take advantage of Tommy in a more emotionally manipulative way, until he forgot he was ranting to Phil and got lost in his fantasies, going on a tangent on how easy it had been to make innocent little Tommy obey him, how he’d taught him to be thankful for every bit of cum down his throat, how pretty his belly bump was—until he caught himself.

Phil had patiently listened to Wilbur’s descriptive explanation as his mind started to wander, and his hand as well, until he was slowly palming himself imagining the little blonde’s lips around his dick.

When Wilbur noticed and paused his explanation, they just stared at each other.

“So it runs in the family?”, Wilbur nervously chuckled in a slight panic.

Phil briefly wondered whether Wilbur remembered their shenanigans from when he was younger. Had he really done such a good job on convincing Wilbur it had never been real?  
Or a bad job, considering he was pulling the same shit on his brother now—not that Phil could call him out on it, however, not now; quite the opposite. He chose his words carefully, then said “We can train Techno to be just as obedient.”

Wilbur’s heart sped up and he felt himself growing excited, thrilled even, and his fears of getting kicked out by his dad, or worse, vanished in a second, replaced with disturbing fantasies.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Are you okay?”, Tommy asked Techno immediately after the seniors had left.

Techno gripped the plate he was supposed to put away, staring at the cold ceramic, his faint reflection hardly staring back at him.  
“I’m fine”, he replied coldly, breaking his trance to open the cupboard, never making eye contact.

“Sorry”, Tommy quickly uttered and turned away. After yesterday’s events, he felt like he had a right to be worried about his brother, but if he didn’t want to talk about it, nothing could sway him.  
Instead, his mind drifted to what Wilbur and Phil could possibly be talking about. Then he remembered his favourite cartoon he’d missed, made a mental note to ask his friend about it next time they’d see each other in school, and other wildly unrelated things.

Techno was still stuck on thinking about the possible conversation. Phil surely wasn’t punishing Wilbur, Techno could take away that much from Phil’s statement the night before. But he was probably scolding him for hurting Techno. It was the unspoken consensus of the household that Techno was Phil’s favourite son after all.  
What they would decide on doing, however, was unclear.

But Techno got an idea of it once the men stepped back into the kitchen, the kids met with lustful eyes and sinister grins.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

As if it was meant to be, the family ended up in Wilbur’s room. The adults sat on his bed, while the children were kneeling in front of them.  
Techno was trembling and with a nervous side glance, he noted Tommy’s dazed eyes, he was almost drooling in anticipation, but patiently waiting as Wilbur took his time taking off his pants.

Techno’s attention shifted to Phil once his father had undressed as well, and he couldn’t help but stare at the dick in front of him. Half-hard, not too long but respectably thick, with blonde pubes curling around the base. He swallowed anxiously, and surely not for the last time. This wasn’t a game anymore.

Tommy had pounced right on Wilbur’s cock as soon as possible, sucking on the tip with hollowed cheeks before taking it deeper, moaning to create soft vibrations just like Wilbur had taught him.

Techno watched with disgust, yet a sinful blush spread across his cheeks. Phil gently pet his hair to get his attention, then ordered him to do as Tommy did.

The teen showed some hesitation, but eventually licked a stripe up Phil’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip and his hand found its way around the base, covering what his mouth couldn’t.

Phil let out a sigh at the new stimulation, long overdue pleasure pooling in his nether region. Techno’s mouth fit so well around him—why hadn’t he done this earlier?

Techno kept glancing to his right to try and mimic Tommy’s skilled movements. He kept picking up muffled ‘keep going’ and ‘good boy’s from Wilbur, and the need for the same praise from his dad grew in him. The least he could do was give him a pleasurable blowjob now, even if it meant copying his cock-hungry eight-year-old brother.

At some point Techno could feel Phil leaning slightly to the side, and when he looked up, he saw his dad and his oldest brother exchanging a passionate kiss, Wil’s hands gripping two blondes at the same time. The sight inevitably made Techno’s dick twitch, and he cursed himself for it.

Once the adults parted, they suggested to properly fuck the children now, and while Tommy bounced excitedly, the uncertainty in Techno’s mind grew. The last time he had taken something up his butt, he… didn’t like to think about it.

Before he could collect his thoughts or properly protest, the four of them were already naked. Yet again lined up next to each other, Tommy and Techno stood on their knees facing the wall. Wilbur had taken out the lube and was busy fingering Tommy, while Techno felt his dad’s hands running over his skinny body, pressing soft kisses on the pale skin.

His kisses travelled farther down until he was at the height of Techno’s ass.  
Without any hesitation, he spread his cheeks apart and licked a stripe over his asshole, making Techno flinch and utter a gasp that got Wilbur’s attention.  
The brunette briefly reacted with a smirk before returning to his own meal, almost ready to slip into Tommy.

Phil kept sucking on the sensitive bud and occasionally delving his tongue in, making Techno’s thighs shiver and his cock spring to full hardness.

Eventually his fingers accompanied his tongue, lubed up by the courtesy of Wilbur, in order to actually stretch Techno out.

And while Techno was really horny now, his rational mind still protested against all this, trying to drown out Tommy’s gasps and moans next to him. He did his best to think of Minecraft, Pokémon, school even, but he always reverted to thinking about how amazing Phil made him feel and how bad he wanted to cum.

The sensation changed as his mind cleared to register something thicker intruding his hole, and the pit of anxiety in his stomach grew again as he realized he was actually about to take his father’s cock.

Not that he would dare to resist after Phil had been so gentle with him. Maybe he… owed it to him.

Phil gave Techno enough time to get used to his girth, slipping in centimeter after centimeter and making note of Techno’s reactions to know when he was okay to move, since the teen wasn’t very verbal.

When he felt the small hips grind against him, that was a definitive sign to move, and Phil began his deep thrusts, slow and steady. He held Techno’s torso close and left hasty kisses on his shoulders.

“So tight around me, what a good boy, fuck...” Phil mumbled near Techno’s ear, making the teen bite his lips in embarrassment, and strangely… pride.  
“You’re my perfect cocksleeve, aren’t you? Say it Techno, say it.”

“I’m...”, Techno started, took a break to swallow; then whispered, “I’m your cocksleeve, daddy.”

In reaction, Phil changed his angle, and the next thrust caused a sudden loud moan to escape Techno’s throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as Phil kept hitting that spot, now also speeding up, in order to get more sweet sounds out of Techno.

The teen had a hard time holding back, each time Phil pounded his prostate, it was like a jolt of electricity shot through him, and his dick throbbed and twitched, until—he came untouched, ropes of cum painting Wilbur’s wall.

Phil shuffled to his side to lock him in a kiss, though Techno was mostly heavy breathing against his father’s lips.

“Let him suck Tommy off, that should be fun”, Wilbur chimed in, and Tommy hummed in agreement.

Without much regard for Techno’s take on the situation, the lot changed positions. Tommy was sitting on Wilbur’s lap with Techno on all fours in front of him, so Phil could slip back in, while Tommy guided his cock into Techno’s mouth.

The teen could take his brother whole, until his nose pressed into the yet hairless skin. Wilbur resumed his thrusts, which set the pace of Tommy’s cock slipping in and out of Techno’s mouth as well. Techno observed the belly bulge disappearing and reappearing right in front of his eyes, and he wondered if Phil could do that to him. He knew he wasn’t ready to let Wilbur use him again, but his dad only wanted the best for him… Right?

Once his father fucked him again, Techno actually did feel like the cocksleeve he had been forced to call himself. How did he get into this position? He had just wanted to be safe with his dad, please him, earn his approval… But if this was the way, then—anything for Phil. Anything for Phil.

Anything for Phil, he thought, as his little brother gripped his hair and bucked his hips into Techno’s face, his little dick twitching in the wet heat as the orgasm washed over him.

‘I can’t wait till he produces sperm so I can swallow his cum.’

No, hold on. What was that thought? Techno would never think this. Not in a million years would he want to suck off his brother again while his dad was pounding into him, making his sensitive prostate so wonderfully overstimulated—maybe, maybe he wanted it a little bit.  
His mouth slipped off Tommy’s cock with a pop, and he stayed in place, letting the spit-covered dick smear his own saliva across his face.

Wilbur came first, biting a bruise into Tommy’s skin next to many healed others. Phil shot his load into Techno almost simultaneously. As Techno observed Tommy’s belly bump grow, he wondered if Phil’s warm cum was filling him like that as well. What wouldn’t he give to show off that he was made for taking cum, servicing his family’s cocks all day—

Those thoughts again? This couldn’t be true, could it?

Maybe—

“Maybe I am an incest-loving cumslut, so what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos and a nice comment. ❤️


	3. Streaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo decides to stream, completely forgetting that he already had plans with Tommy. So, Tommy decides to get a little payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small spoiler warning for the Dream SMP! There will be a little talk about it because Tubbo is streaming the SMP in the beginning of this oneshot.
> 
> This was longer than I intended it to be and I didn’t have time to proofread, regardless, I hope you enjoy! ❤️

“Heeelllloooo!” Tubbo spoke out loudly, his accent rich and heavy sounding, “How we doin’ everyone? Hope you all are having a good day!” He smiled brightly, giving a small wave to the camera in front of him. He looked to the side to check his other monitor, chat going by so fast that he could barely read any of it. The viewers were quickly rolling in, going to 16,000 viewers to 50,000 viewers in almost an instant. Tubbo exhaled softly, mentally preparing himself for the next couple of hours ahead of him.

As much as he loved streaming, it got tiring really fast. He always tried his best to act energetic and joyful during all his streams so people didn’t get bored, but in return he got exhausted very quickly. He’d recently thought about taking a break from streaming, but decided against it when Tommy moved in with him just a few weeks back. Tubbo figured now that Tommy was living with him they could do lots of fun streams and make content for their Youtube channels; if he took a break he’d miss out on that opportunity.

He quickly tweeted out that he was streaming, before looking back to the camera and flashing an enthusiastic smile. “Alright, today we’re just going to be messing around on the SMP for a bit! ‘M thinking we might build some stuff for Snowchester, but I dunno yet!” he said while booting up Minecraft. “Ah, I should’ve started Minecraft before I started streaming, I bet it’s lagging right now..” He looked to the side, reading chat off of his other monitor. Some people were spamming random things like they usually do, but others were reassuring him that the stream wasn’t lagging at all. “Oh really? Usually it lags.. Anyways-!”

He started talking about random things. Well, not really random things, just stuff he wanted to build in Snowchester, his thoughts on Dream being in prison, along with other SMP related stuff. He joined the SMP’s server and was instantly greeted in the chat by Foolish, telling him to join VC six. “Ever since Foolish has joined the SMP, he seems to be online all the time.. It’s a lil funny,” Tubbo observed, followed by a small giggle. He quickly joined the VC, being greeted by both Foolish and Jack Manifold. They began talking and Jack suggested that they build a wall around Snowchester, to which Tubbo agreed.

Tubbo began running around the server, collecting wood and other materials so he could help build the wall around Snowchester. As he was doing so, his phone dinged with a notification. “Oh, I must’ve forgotten to silence my phone. One sec, everyone,” he said, picking up his phone to silence it. He read what the notification was and smiled a bit as he saw it was a text from Tommy. As much as Tubbo wanted to see what he had said and respond to it, he had a stream to attend to - whatever the blonde had said to him could wait. Tubbo quickly turned his phone off, setting it to the side with a small sigh. “Alright, sorry guys.” He quickly got back to work on gathering various materials.

After about twenty minutes of peacefully getting items for Snowchester’s wall, Tubbo suddenly heard lots of noise coming from the room next door to his. He couldn’t figure out what the noise was, but he figured it was just Tommy being his usual loud self. “Sorry if you hear the noise in the background. ‘M not quite sure what it is - guessing it’s probably Tommy,” he said, followed by a small laugh.

It was public knowledge that Tommy and Tubbo were renting a house together, but whenever either one of them brought it up in their streams, the majority of the chat would say something along the lines of “awwww” or “you guys are so cute”. It confused Tubbo because nobody knew that Tommy and him were actually dating. They had been for a while, before they even moved in together, so what made them living together any different?

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he began building the wall, getting the help from Jack and Foolish. “Alright, ‘M thinking the fence.. wall.. I guess it’s more like a fence wall hybrid?” Tubbo laughed softly, both Jack and Foolish laughing as well.

“Yeah. What should it look like?”

“Hmm.. like this?” Tubbo made the wall design and the other males agreed. They all began to build the wall, laughing and joking amongst themselves. Time seemed to pass very quickly and they were already almost finished with it.

All of a sudden, Tubbo heard a loud knock on his door. “Oh, one second everyone!” He muted on the stream and deafened the VC, turning his chair to face the door. “Tommy? ‘M streaming, ya know.” As if on cue, the tall blonde male entered the room, eyebrows furrowed.

“The hell? We were supposed to have a movie night!!”

Oh fuck. Tubbo had completely forgotten that tonight was their weekly movie night. Each Friday they watched as many movies as they could while eating lots of unhealthy snacks and cuddling. They had been doing movie night ever since they moved in together, which made Tubbo feel even worse. “I-I completely forgot. ‘M really sorry, Toms. We can tomorrow if you want?” he said, voice laced with sadness. He felt terrible; he knew both of them really looked forward to their Friday movie nights.

Tommy crossed his arms and shook his head. “‘M gonna get back at you!” he said, walking over to the other side of Tubbo’s desk to where the stream couldn’t see him. The brunette’s chat was going absolutely mental right now, asking if everything was okay and what was happening.

“W-What do you mean, Tommy?”

“Unmute your stream, Toby,” Tommy said, his arms still crossed, “and don’t tell them ‘M here. Just say something happened, but continue your stream.”

“A-Alright, alright.”

And with that, Tubbo unmuted his stream and told his viewers that something had happened, not of any importance. He also undeafened the VC, walking in on Foolish and Jack bickering back and forth. Tubbo smiled fondly, trying his best to ignore the blonde that was still standing at the other side of his monitor, out of the camera’s view.

Tommy watched as Tubbo continued on with his stream, grinning a bit at his plan. He climbed under the table, Tubbo not noticing at first until he felt Tommy’s hands on his legs. “What..” Tubbo whispered to himself, not loud enough that the stream could hear him or anything.

He continued running around the SMP without anything to do, Tommy running his hands up and down his leg. Tubbo, being the oblivious person he was, didn’t catch on to what Tommy was doing until he suddenly felt two firm hands grip slide up his skirt and grip at his thighs. He took a shaky breath and gulped nervously. Was Tommy actually doing this right now? 

With what Tubbo was wearing, it was easy for Tommy to have access to the shorter male’s body. Tubbo wore a very short black pleated skirt along with a white graphic tee with a cool design on it. Of course, he had his camera positioned to where the stream could only see his shirt and not his skirt, his desk covering his lower half. Nobody besides Tommy knew Tubbo enjoyed wearing skirts, dresses, and other feminine clothing - the brunette found it a little embarrassing that Tommy liked what type of clothes he wore so much.

Tommy’s large, warm hands began to grope at Tubbo’s thighs. His cheeks flushed a bit red and he tried to play it off as best as he could. “Jeez, it’s real hot in here. I-I should really turn the umm.. a-air conditioner on..” he said, struggling to even form a coherent sentence. Luckily for Tubbo, Foolish and Jack had already left the VC, so now he didn’t really have to worry about properly conversing with anyone.

He shivered under Tommy’s touch, the blonde slowly inching his hands further and further up his thighs. Tubbo was blushing quite noticeably, his chat asking if he was okay. “What? I’m not red. ‘M fine chat, it’s just hot. I’ll be.. f-fine..”

Tommy stifled a laugh, finally reaching Tubbo’s crotch. He lifted the male’s skirt up just a bit and began gently palming him through the beautiful red lace panties he had on, earning a small gasp from the brunette. His eyes widened and he tried to contain himself to the best of his ability, gripping at his mouse harshly. “S-Shit, umm.. what else should I add to Snowchester, chat?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the situation.

Tommy continued teasing his boyfriend, rubbing his hand over his almost fully erect cock through his pretty panties. Tubbo tried to close his legs but Tommy held them open, spreading them even farther than before. Tubbo was trying his hardest to not let out any embarrassing sounds because he was literally live in front of more than 100,000 people.

“I think I’m gonna wait for Jack Manifold to get back online before adding anything,” he continued talking to his stream, “I say we just have a little stroll around the SMP. Maybe we could visit some people!” Tubbo smiled softly, getting better at ignoring Tommy’s constant teasing. Just as he was getting confident in his ability to ignore his boyfriend, Tommy hooked his fingers around the sides of Tubbo’s panties and pulled them down with ease, despite the fact Tubbo was sitting down. His fully erect cock eagerly sprung out of his undergarments, his face going red once again. Tommy laughed quietly, throwing the red panties to the side and making an effort to keep the brunette's legs open since he was trying to close them.

All of this was making Tubbo so horny. The fact Tommy was doing this in front of so many people… Tubbo was rock hard just thinking about it. His cock was leaking a generous amount precum and he was a bit embarrassed that this was turning him on so much. He felt Tommy’s hand being wrapped around the base of his cock and Tubbo thrusted his hips up just a bit in surprise, a groan leaving his mouth.

“F-Fuck..” the shorter male whispered, face still very red. His chat was very concerned, asking what was happening and if everything was okay. Tubbo nodded vigorously, another groan managing to slip past his lips. Hopefully they didn’t notice. “Y-Yeah, ‘M okay chat! I just.. my foot has a cramp, and i-it.. mmm~.. really hurts,” he lied, letting out a shaky breath.

Tommy smiled mischievously as he began to stroke at Tubbo’s erection, hand pumping up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Tubbo bit his lower lip before forcing out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Ah, my f-foot really.. h-hurts. I don’t usually g-get cramps, at least not ones this bad,” he said, voice shaky. He reopened his eyes and tried to focus back on the game, Tommy making it extremely difficult for him.

Tubbo’s legs began shaking a bit, probably because of how much the poor brunette was having to hold back. Usually, Tubbo would be making all kinds of lewd noises, but having to keep all of them in was really messing with his mind and body. His cheeks were flushed red, legs were shaking, and it was so unbelievably hard to focus on anything else but the slow pace of Tommy’s hand.

He bit his bottom lip again, trying hard not to moan. It was so hard not to, it felt so good and the adrenaline of getting caught made it feel even better. His cock was throbbing, begging for Tommy to quicken to pace. Tubbo let out a shaky breath before starting to speak, “Umm. I-I might end the stream early..” 

He was struggling. Really bad. Tubbo knew he needed to end the stream before something bad happened. He couldn’t afford to slip up, it would totally be the end of his career. Tommy’s hand just felt so good, and it started feeling even better when he finally began stroking faster. His pace didn’t speed up by much, but it still felt better than the tauntingly slow pace he was going at earlier.

Tubbo let out a whine when Tommy started going faster, shaking his head. “F-Fuck,” he whispered. “Y-Yeah, I have to g-go guys-“ he gasped when he suddenly felt Tommy take the whole head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it rapidly. Tubbo groaned, gripping at his desk and shaking his head. He didn’t even want to look at chat, knowing they were probably freaking out and worrying about him.

“S-So sorry everyone.. U-Umm! I’ll probably stream tomorrow, something just came up and-“ The blonde suddenly shoved half of Tubbo’s cock into his mouth, sucking harshly. It was obvious he was just trying to mess with Tubbo, wanting to see how the brunette would react when the live was off.

“Mmm~..! O-Okay..” he practically moaned, face and neck burning bright red. “B-Bye everyone-“ he said quickly, not even bothering to raid anyone and abruptly ending the stream.

Once Tubbo was confident the stream had ended, he let out a loud moan, not being able to contain himself anymore. Tommy didn’t stop sucking until Tubbo moved his chair away from his desk, his cock being pulled out of the younger male’s mouth in the process.

“Are you fucking crazy, Tommy?!” Tubbo shouted, clearly quite upset. “I could’ve been caught, you dickhead! You fuckin- Ugh, I can’t with you!” He shouted, standing up and pulling his skirt down. His cock was still painfully hard, creating a tent in his skirt as he stood.

“Toby~” Tommy whined, getting out from under the desk and walking to Tubbo, wrapping his arms around him. “I just wanted attention.”

“Obviously!” Tubbo said, giving in and hugging the blonde back. As much as he didn’t want to admit, he could never truly get mad at Tommy. “You’re so clingy, Toms. I could’ve been caught, ya know?”

“Oh, I know. I think that turned you on more, though~. The thought of you getting caught in front of a bunch of people.. Getting your cock sucked by me, moaning like a slu-“

“Tommy, s-shut up!” Tubbo whined, pulling away from the hug. Tommy quickly pushed Tubbo into the wall, almost immediately getting on his knees in front of him.

“Don’t act like you don’t like the dirty talk, Toby,” Tommy said, a mischievous grin on his face as his hands trailed up the brunette’s thighs slowly. Tubbo blushed profusely, his cock throbbing painfully as he waited for Tommy to do something, anything. Tubbo whined gently, biting his already bruised bottom lip - it was bruised from how much he was biting at it earlier trying to contain his moans.

“Tommy..” Tubbo moaned softly, giving him pleading eyes.

“Tubbo~?” Tommy teased, lifting up the black skirt Tubbo was wearing slowly. He held it up just so his cock was exposed, the tip dripping out precum.

“Tommy, just fuckin’ do something! You can’t be a tease after the shit you just pulled!” The shorter male whined desperately, thrusting his hips outwards. He was growing impatient and incredibly needy, his cock seeming to grow even more hard. 

“Toby-“ Before Tommy could say anything else, Tubbo grabbed the back of his head and shoved his cock into his open mouth. Tommy’s eyes widened and Tubbo moaned out loudly, gripping the blonde hair tightly as he shoved the majority of his erection into the younger male’s warm mouth. It felt so amazing; finally having some sort of stimulation sent a wave of relief over his body.

“F-Fuck~!” Tubbo moaned as Tommy began sucking his cock, tightening the grip on his blonde hair as he began forcing his boyfriends head back and forth, fucking his face needily. Tubbo whined again before letting out a slutty sounding moan as Tommy began sucking even harsher. “Mhmm! T-Tommy, please~! P-Please, a-aah~!” he begged, though he didn’t really know what he was begging for. Release, maybe? Tubbo always began spewing out nonsense when he was about to cum - Tommy thought it was really cute.

Tubbo began fucking Tommy’s face even rougher, his head being pushing up and down on Tubbo’s cock. Tommy didn’t mind, though it was a bit hard not to gag whenever the tip of his boyfriend’s cock would slide down his throat again and again. He sucked rapidly, wanting to treat Tubbo to a good orgasm as some sort of gift to apologize for the stunt he had pulled earlier.

After a few more thrusts into Tommy’s amazing feeling mouth, Tubbo began emitting more of his lovely word-vomit. “F-Fuck, Tommy! Please, nnngh~! ‘M-M so close, please!” he moaned out loudly, “I love you- Fuck! Please Toms~! ‘M-M-! C-Cumming!” And with that, Tubbo pushed the entirety of his length into Tommy’s mouth, shooting rope after rope of his sweet tasting cum down the blonde’s throat and into his mouth, moaning and groaning while he did. Tommy could barely breathe, spit slowly trickling out the sides of his mouth as his boyfriend held his head in place. Tubbo slowly began pulling out, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck Toby- You’re so cute,” was all Tommy said as he swallowed the rest of Tubbo’s cum, slowly standing up. He wiped the saliva from his face before he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Tubbo loosely as he connected their lips into a soft, loving kiss. Tubbo kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tommy as well. Both of them were blushing like crazy, Tommy rock hard in his jeans and Tubbo already starting to get an erection again.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, staring into Tubbo’s eyes longingly. “I love you, Toby,” Tommy said, panting a bit from the breathtaking kiss they had shared.

“I love you too, Tommy. So, so much.”

Tubbo pulled him into a hug; Tommy wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist and Tubbo wrapping his arms around the other male’s neck. Tommy lifted him up with ease, carrying him out of the room and into the one across the hallway from them - their bedroom.

Tommy sat down on their bed, straddling Tubbo on his lap. He trailed his hands down to the end of the brunette’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Tommy smiled happily, looking the shorter male’s pretty body up and down. He leaned his head down, planting soft kisses along Tubbo’s neck and jawline. “So perfect,” he hummed, the vibrations tickling Tubbo and making him giggle.

“What’s perfect?”

“You.”

“God, you’re such a sap,” Tubbo complained, both of them giggling. Tommy pulled away from the older’s neck, smiling happily as he looked him up and down. Tubbo felt his cheeks turn a bit red. “S-Stop staring, jeez.”

“I can’t help it!” Tommy whined in defense. The other male rolled his eyes and shifted a bit in his lap, earning a soft groan from Tommy. The brunette looked up into his blue eyes, tilting his head.

“Oh?” Tubbo began gently grinding himself against Tommy’s clothed bulge, a whine escaping the blonde’s lips almost instantly. “God, it doesn’t take much to get you riled up, huh?” he teased, pushing Tommy back onto the bed and resting his hands on his chest for support. He continued grinding against Tommy, smiling mischievously as the younger male moaned desperately underneath him.

“Tubbo- T-Toby-“ he pleaded. He was already extremely needy, but this teasing was driving him up the wall. “P-Please.. Mmm~..” Tommy moaned softly, his cheeks burning bright red as he - somehow - grew even more hard.

“Please what, Tommy? Use your words~.”

“Please just let me fuck you!” Tommy whined desperately, earning a soft giggle from Tubbo. The brunette slowly slid down Tommy’s body a bit, sitting on his legs as he undid his jeans. He slowly pulled them down, not bothering to take his boxers off. He made his way back onto Tommy’s lap.

“Hmm.. Not good enough,” Tubbo said, beginning to grind against Tommy again. Since he was only in his boxers now, it felt so much better than when he was in his jeans. A groan left Tommy’s mouth and he whined again, desperately thrusting his hips to match with Tubbo’s grinding. “Beg harder.”

“Please, Toby. I’ll do anything-! ‘M sorry for teasing you while you were streaming! I just- Fuck~!” he whined and moaned, closing his eyes as his cock throbbed painfully. “I wanna fuck you so bad, please! Toby, please!”

“You’re such a slut, Tom..” he giggled, pulling Tommy’s shirt off. Tubbo leaned down, sucking large hickies onto his boyfriend’s chest, neck, and collarbone as he continued playfully grinding himself onto Tommy’s crotch. Tommy was whimpering and moaning all while this was happening, only fueling Tubbo’s actions. “I wanna mark you all over - let everyone know that you’re mine and only mine. My slut,” Tubbo teased further, trailing his hands down Tommy’s abdomen.

“Your slut,” Tommy repeated.

“Mhmmm.” Tubbo smiled softly, lifting himself up a bit just so he could pull down Tommy’s boxers. The blonde’s erection flopped onto his stomach enthusiastically, and he whined gently at the feeling of his cock finally being let free. Tubbo giggled and sat back down on his lap fully, biting his lower lip as he eyed Tommy up and down. “Wow. You look so pretty with all those hickeys.”

“P-Pretty?” he choked out, blushing. One of Tommy’s weaknesses was being called pretty. It fueled something in him, making him all giddy and shy - Tubbo found it adorable.

“Yes, pretty. Very, very pretty.”

“F-Fuck you, makin’ me feel shit.”

Tubbo broke into a small fit of laughter, Tommy smiling softly. “God, shut up, Tommy! ‘M trying to get you riled up and this is how you act?” he said playfully, followed by another giggle. Tommy gently thrusted his hips up, trying to create a bit of friction between their touching dicks. “Ah-ah-ah. ‘M the one in charge here,” Tubbo spoke, his voice suddenly more stern as he held the younger boy’s hips in place.

“S-Sorry, sorry. I’ll be a good boy.”

The blood quickly rushed to Tubbo’s face when Tommy said that. “Mhm, good,” Tubbo leaned down and pressed his lips against Tommy’s, kissing him passionately. He gently nipped at the blonde’s lower lip, Tommy taking that as a sign to open his mouth a bit. Tubbo hummed happily, sliding his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. “Mmm,” he moaned into the kiss, starting to gently grind himself against Tommy.

Tommy moaned into the kiss as soon as Tubbo began grinding against him, his hands wandering under Tubbo’s skirt and to his ass. He found it so hot that the brunette left the cute skirt on.. Fuck, everything about Tubbo drove Tommy up the wall; his cute, messy hair - his red, flushed cheeks - his adorably small hands - his hardened pink nipples.. He could go on and on about how perfect this boy was.

Tubbo slowly pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. “Tommy..” he moaned in a whisper. Tommy blushed at his soft tone, biting his lower lip as he looked at Tubbo. “Can you reach over and get the lube for me?”

Tommy nodded eagerly and reached over to their bedside table, opening the first drawer. He rummaged around for a second before pulling out the lube, smiling sheepishly. “H-Here.” He handed Tubbo the lube, blush evident on his cheeks and ears. 

“Good boy~” Tubbo affirmed, earning a happy whine from Tommy. Tubbo knew the blonde loved the praise; luckily for him, Tubbo liked to give it.

Tubbo opened the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount of the cold lubricant onto his index and middle finger. He scooted off Tommy’s lap just a bit before taking the blonde’s cock into his hand, pumping his hand up and down his shaft slowly. Tommy groaned in response, Tubbo giggling at his reaction. “So cute,” the brunette thought out loud, making sure every inch of Tommy’s cock was perfectly lubed up. Tubbo scooted back onto the younger male’s lap and brought himself up, aligning Tommy’s cock to his entrance.

“W-Wait, Toby- You’re not g-gonna..” Tommy burned bright red, averting his gaze to the side shyly. “..y’know.. prep yourself..?”

Tubbo only giggled, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to Tommy’s forehead. “Always worrying about me.. God, I love you,” he said, smiling down at the blonde.

“I love you t-” Tommy was cut off when Tubbo suddenly began to sit down on his cock, feeling the brunette’s tight walls around his sensitive tip. A loud moan left him and his cheeks turned even more red. “F-Fuck Toby~..” he groaned out as the shorter male continued lowering himself onto his cock slowly but surely.

Tubbo moaned softly, the pain and pleasure of Tommy’s cock pushing inside him making his own hardened cock drool precum. He was about half way on the blonde’s erection, watching him carefully. Tommy was burning bright red, his blonde hair a mess, his eyes half lidded, and a bit of sweat visibly accumulating on his forehead. Suddenly, Tubbo sat down, completely taking all of Tommy’s cock. Both of them let out loud moans, Tubbo’s being more high pitched.

“T-Toby~!” Tommy moaned out in pure ecstasy, his cock throbbing inside of his boyfriend. Tubbo tried to get adjusted to Tommy’s size, moaning softly as he shifted his hips back and forth a bit. As many times as the two had sex, Tubbo had never not prepped himself beforehand - this made the brunette extra tight, making Tommy feel a bit lightheaded. “Y-You’re so tight,” the blonde whined, needily trying to thrust his hips up.

Tubbo nodded softly, slowly bringing himself up by a couple inches and sitting back down. They both moaned at the feeling, Tommy reaching down and grabbing at the brunette’s hips to help him. “T-Toms~..” Tubbo whined, beginning to ride the male below him slowly. 

Tommy moaned loudly, his head leaning back just a bit as he gripped at Tubbo’s hips. The feeling of the older male’s tight walls squeezing around him so firmly was absolutely euphoric to him. “Fuck- Toby, I don’t know if I-I can handle this..!” he moaned, though the brunette only began riding him faster.

Tommy’s cock was reaching the deepest parts of Tubbo, occasionally poking against his prostate, earning a loud moan from the older teen. Tommy noticed this and tried to match Tubbo’s riding by thrusting his hips up, managing to go even deeper into him and hit his prostate with each thrust of his hips. Tubbo shuddered at the feeling, groaning.

“P-Please, yes~!” Tubbo moaned, beginning to bounce up and down onto Tommy’s cock as fast as he possibly could. He reached down to begin stroking at his own cock, Tommy still holding onto his hips as he tried to match his thrusts. “‘M-M gettin’ close- Mmm~..! Fuck..!” Tubbo began with his cute rambling, his strokes matching the rapid speed of his bouncing.

As Tubbo got closer and closer to his orgasm, he began squeezing even tighter around Tommy. Tommy bucked his hips up and down desperately, not even matching the speed of Tubbo’s riding anymore, just desperate for release. “Tobyyy~! G-Gonna cum-!” The blonde moaned needily, eyes closed firmly.

Tubbo nodded vigorously. “M-Mhmm, cum for me- F-Fucking slut, mmm~! I love you- Y-You’re a good whore for me, m-mmm! T-Tommy, please, fuck-“ He spewed out, stroking his cock at an unbelievably quick pace and riding him just as fast. 

Tommy moaned loudly, holding Tubbo down on his cock as he began shooting his seed into the shorter teen. Tubbo moaned just as loud if not louder as Tommy did so, the tip of the blonde’s cock pressed up against Tubbo’s prostate firmly. He stroked his cock faster and faster until he hit his limit, painting Tommy’s chest white with his cum. They both were moaning messes, Tubbo still somehow shouting incoherent pleads and phrases as they both came.

“F-Fuuck..” Tubbo groaned, slowly getting off of Tommy’s lap and flopping onto his back beside him. They were both breathing heavily, bathing in the afterglow of their intense orgasms. Slowly wrapping his arms around Tommy, they both started coming down from their high.

“You’re a-amazing, Toby..” Tommy whispered, wrapping an arm around the brunette and giving him a small squeeze. Tubbo let out a soft giggle, shaking his head.

“Not as amazing as you, Toms.”

“S-Stop farming aww’s, dammit..!”

Tubbo giggled. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a nice comment and a kudos if you haven’t yet. ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur promises Dream anything in return for his cooperation.
> 
> Dream makes good on that promise by taking Tommy’s virginity.
> 
> (Dream x Tommy)

“There is a price." He hears a man say, voice low and quiet, but it's clear as day in Tommy's ears and it makes his blood goes cold. A voice says something back, Wilbur says something back, too low and muffled for him to make out and Tommy steps out of the shadows to a scene that makes his stomach curl.

Wilbur is standing there, a hand placed possessively on a pile of TNT, a look in his eyes that speaks of madness and mindlessness. He doesn't look up as Tommy steps into the light, doesn't even seem to care.

It makes Tommy's heart pang in his chest, but it's overshadowed by the feeling of fury at the man standing next to Wilbur.

Standing by his side with his stupid green cloak and creepy white mask is none other than Dream.

There are a thousand words on Tommy's tongue. He wants to ask Wilbur what he's doing, wants to ask him if destroying L'manberg was so important to him that he would conspire in the caves with their greatest enemy, wants to ask if their friendship meant that little to him that he would abandon Tommy without a second thought, wants to ask him why why why.

Instead, Tommy raises his bow and says in a voice cold to the point of unfamiliarity. "Hand me the TNT, Wilbur."

Wilbur doesn't even acknowledge him.

Wordlessly, Dream steps in front of Wilbur, a blade in hand. As though Tommy is the one who Wilbur needs protecting against. 

Tommy glares at Dream, then at Wilbur, rasping in a low voice full of loathing, "Can't even fight your own battles now, Wilbur?"

Wilbur finally glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Finally sees Tommy for the first time since he arrived, and it is satisfying as it is grim. But Wilbur doesn't respond to Tommy's insult, instead he—

"Whatever you want, Dream, it's yours. As long as I have your aid in battle."

The words make Tommy's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to protest—signing away anything to such a man was too much of a risk—but Dream speaks first.

"You have a deal."

Wilbur grins in satisfaction, and it's dark and cruel and horrible. When he glances at Tommy again, there's an indifference in his eyes that makes Tommy's heart twist. He looks at Tommy like he’s a stranger and Dream his ally.

"Take care of him," Wilbur orders coldly, and Tommy has no misconceptions of who Wilbur is referring to.

By his side, Dream nods wordlessly.

Tommy disregards the sudden burning in his chest as he abandons his crossbow and draws his sword from its sheath. It's just in time to block Dream's strike. And the next. And the next. Tommy continues to meet his blows with ones of equal force.

The two of the fight, Tommy with a fierceness fueled by his rage and hurt and Dream with cold indifference. The fight lasts far too long, minutes turning into hours as they lose themselves in the fight. At some point, Wilbur disappears, taking with him the TNT and matches and leaving Dream and Tommy alone.

By the end of it, Tommy is sweating and breathing heavily even as he continues to block Dream's blows.

His tiredness allows Dream an opportunity and he knocks Tommy to the ground. Tommy goes with a snarl, dragging Dream with him. The two of them fall to the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks.

By the end of it, Tommy ends up pinned to the ground by Dream's larger form, his chest heaving wildly as he glares up at the other man. He expects him to punch him, maybe take his sword and knock him out with the hilt, or even run him through with the other end and leave him to die.

He doesn't expect him to go quiet and still, or to feel heavy, purposeful hands unbuckling his belt.

His body stiffens under Dream's, confusion and perplexity whirling in his mind.

Was Dream... taking off his pants?

The idea was ludicrous, but exactly what was happening. Tommy's mind catches up to him and he begins to struggle.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He yells, his spirit replenished.

Dream easily pins his flailing limbs, staring at him with that shitty white mask that makes his stomach curl in repulsion. 

"Taking my payment,” were the cold words that came from above him.

Tommy freezes in confusion. The words echo in his head as he fails to comprehend—and then it hits him.

He was the payment.

With that horrifying realization, Tommy’s struggling renews. He’s wild and angry, so much so he manages to get a few elbows and jabs into Dream's face that has the man reeling back in pain. But Dream is bigger, stronger, and more skilled, and Tommy can’t beat him on a good day, much now with exhaustion tearing at his body. Eventually, with great struggle, he succeeds in subduing the younger man.

"You sick freak." Tommy spits viciously, continuing to push against the hands that hold him down. His eyes are a mixture of hatred and fury as he stares up at him. Dream's eerily blank mask looks down at him, and Tommy can’t see anything past it but god he hopes his words hurt. "I always knew you were a monster."

The hands holding down him down tighten abruptly, and that was all the warning Tommy gets before two calloused fingers shove their way down his throat. Tommy chokes with surprise, gagging briefly before viciously biting down. The sweet taste of triumph greets him as Dream yanks his bloody fingers away.

"Fine, have it your way," the older man hisses. Tommy spits at him. There is a brief, grim satisfaction in breaking the other man's cool, but it quickly disappears when he feels rough fingers untying his belt.

Tommy isn’t stupid. He knows what Dream wants, the sick bastard, and he wasn't about to let him use him as some form of disgusting compensation. Dream had switched to pinning both his wrists in one hand in order to fiddle with Tommy's belt, and his grip is loose in his distraction. Tommy wasn't about to waste the opportunity. No matter how strong Dream was, Tommy was in no way weak, and definitely not so weak as to be pinned by a distracted hand.

He seizes the moment and uses all of his strength to shove the other man off him. The suddenness of the action catches Dream, who was occupied with the complicity of the belt (thank god for uniforms) by surprise. Tommy wastes no time lashing out at the man, hatred and rage fueling him. Dream blocks it easily, even caught off guard as he was, he was still Dream.

The two of them fall into a flurry of kicks and punches, both of their swords having been discarded in the previous battle. Tommy fights like a cornered beast—and in some ways, he was one: desperate, angry, and wild in his rage. He punches and kicks and claws in an animalistic way that has Dream responding in turn. Here, beneath the bellows of Pogtopia, stripped of their weapons, gear, and sense of rationality, the two of them fight without the mask of humanity.

Tommy throws a punch that grazes Dream's jaw and the other does the same. Dream jabs him in the gut and Tommy returns the favor with a kick to the knee. The two of them continue this exchange of blows, leaving them both in a sorry state, until, faster than Tommy can react, Dream slams his fist into his stomach and knocks his breath away. The brief pause in movement was all Dream needs: he kicks Tommy’s legs out from under him, ruining his balance. Tommy lets out a snarl of opposition, but it was too late. All it took was one moment for the other to gain an advantage.

Dream presses Tommy to the ground, pinning him down and shoving his mouth onto his. He kisses him roughly, forceful tongue darting into Tommy’s mouth and curling tightly around Tommy's own. It retreats before Tommy can bite down, instead moving to lick at his lips. The kiss is rough, forceful, and dominating despite Tommy's struggles to avoid it.

When Dream pulls away, Tommy greedily inhales much-needed air. His face is red with both anger and embarrassment as he glares at Dream. If he didn't feel so light-headed, he would have broken free and sucker-punched the other man right in his stupid white mask.

Dream is not unaware of this fact, and the hands holding him down tighten in strength. Dream isn’t careless this time, he makes sure he exerts no little effort in keeping him down.

At his mercy, Tommy is unable to resist his assault. Dream licks and kisses him everywhere: from his face to his chin to his cheek to his lips, even his forehead falls victim to his violations.

After being forced to endure, Tommy snaps at him with burning eyes: "Are you a fucking dog? This is disgusting."

A low, rumbling voice invades his ear: "So eager to move on, Tommy?" The tone is dark and amused and close enough for Tommy to snap his head around with a snarl. 

Dream pulls away before Tommy could bite him and his teeth close around air.

Dream looks down at him in amusement and chuckles, “Who’s the dog now, Tommy?"

As he says that, Dream's hand snakes it's way underneath Tommy's shirt. His large hand palms at the younger boy's waist, rubbing it roughly with his fingers. Tommy flinches at the touch, his skin twitching sensitively as Dream pinches and pull at his hips. There was no mercy in his actions and Tommy would surely have bruises there tomorrow. 

Dream doesn’t stop there.

He kisses at Tommy's neck, delicate little pecks that would seem almost like a lover's if not for the bruising hand that holds Tommy's chin in place, preventing him from fighting it. He kisses along his collarbone, then down his chest before pausing. Tommy, with his chin forced up, was unable to see what Dream was doing, but he knows it’s nothing good. The pause was long enough to make him tense in worry.

Tommy is right.

Pointy, sharpened teeth suddenly clamp down on his nipple, causing Tommy to jerk in surprise as a searing hot pain erupts. He stares up, wide eyed and confused as it takes him a moment to realize what had just happened.

Dream bit his nipple.

Dream—Dream bit his nipple. 

"... You BASTARD—" Tommy snarls savagely, pulling violently against the hand that holds him down as his eyes fall upon the man on top of him, but his snarl turns into a choke of shock when Dream stretches his hand out to pull at Tommy's nipple with his fingertips.

Dream rolls it experimentally in his fingers, then gives it another pull. "What was that, Tommy?"

Tommy was full of indignation and anger, his neck turning the brightest shade of red, and he snarls, almost embarrassed this time, "Don't touch it!"

In response, Dream merely pinched. 

Tommy lets out a strangled breath and jerks against Dream's restraining hands, but it’s useless. His struggles only serve to spur Dream on and he leans down to latch his mouth around the puffy red nipple. Tommy gasps. Dream sucks on it gently as his tongue swirling around the pink bud. After being pulled and abused by Dream's fingers, his warm mouth felt involuntarily good.

Tommy tries to suppress his gasps, but even with his best effort, they still leak from his throat. "You bastard... don't—don't touch it...!" He hates the way his voice wavers in his throat.

Dream pulled away a little, licking his lips. He reached out to stroke Tommy's chest, rubbing teasingly over his puffy red nipples. "Why? Does it feel good, Tommy?"

Tommy opens his mouth, a sling of insults and slurs in his throat, but before he could say anything, Dream shifts away. Tommy’s confused for a brief moment until he sees him pull something out of his pocket. It’s a small vial full of clear liquid that swished gently inside its container.

Tommy freezes.

".... Oh, fuck no—" he curses. He may be inexperienced, but he isn’t dumb! He knows exactly what that for and he isn’t about to let it happen with Dream. 

Tommy takes advantage of Dream's inattention to kick the other man away. He turns to sprint away, deciding his chastity was more important than beating the other man, but he’s grabbed before he can even stand up. Dream drags a struggling Tommy back in front of him. He pins down his fighting limbs and pulls down his pants, ignoring the younger man's cursing.

"Don't you dare, Dream—" he shouts. Dream squeezes his butt in response. Tommy howls in rage, but Dream ignores him as he pries his legs open. Tommy makes sure it is by no means easy for him, and there is a brief struggle before the other man eventually succeeds.

Dream picks up the vial from where it had fallen to the ground and dips two of his fingers into it.

Tommy stares at them with mortification. "If you put those in me, I'll kill you." He tells Dream, dead serious.

In a serious, monotone voice, Dream replies: "Then I'll die a happy man."

If Tommy was able to, he would have punch him. Instead, he inhales jerkily as two cold, wet fingers rub against his hole. The freezing lube makes him tense in shock. Dream rubs his fingers teasingly along Tommy's hole, earning a quiet, subdued snarl from the younger man as he dragged out the process. The uncertainty was almost worse than the actual thought of it, and Dream knows it.

Tommy was about to tell him to do it or fuck off when a rigid finger suddenly invaded his backside. Tommy sucked in a sharp breath, his body going tight and taut as it struggled to accommodate the unwanted instruction.

"Relax." Dream says, unconcerned as he rubs around inside Tommy. The feeling was very unpleasant, even worse than the feeling of Dream biting at his chest. And too soon, he slips a second finger in.

Tommy's back tightens in pain, his thighs quivering shakily around Dream's arm. The pain was almost too much to bear—if those fingers didn't suddenly brush against something inside him, he might’ve passed out from the pain.

His sudden moan surprises Dream, so much so that he pauses in his attack on Tommy’s backside to stare at him. Tommy is more shocked. He couldn’t believe the sound that just came out of his mouth, it happened so quickly he couldn’t even try to silence it. 

Slowly, pointedly, Dream nudges his fingers against that bundle of nerves.

Tommy moans before he can think. 

He immediately snaps his mouth shut, a look of horror on his face as he turns red. W-What the heck!? What was that!? Why did he—for Dream—! ... this had to be some sort of sorcery!

The hand around Tommy’s wrists tightened as he pulled Tommy’s hips closer. "Does that feel good?" Dream questioned.

Tommy's face twisted, turning red. "Like hell that feels good!" He snapped, but the flush of skin betrayed him.

After realizing what happened, Dream wasted no time shoving his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of Tommy. And each time, Tommy stifled a moan, his eyes going wet and shamed as he bit his lip.

Dream watched Tommy as he futilely tried to muffle his moans. He watched as Tommy bit his lip until it was red and puffy with the force, watched the way his Tommy’s eyes turned glossy with pleasure even as they burned with anger, watched as his pale skin flushed a beautiful red under Dream’s hand. Dream watched it all from behind his mask. This was his. These marks were his. That expression was his. Those moans were his. Everything about Tommy right now, it was his. Dreams. A burst of lust ran through him at the thought, and he leaned down to crash their lips together while his hands continued their attack on Tommy’s bottom.

Dream's tongue wasted no time wrapping around the younger man's, licking and rubbing anywhere it could reach. Tommy moaned into Dream's mouth. Distracted by the overwhelming pressure in his bottom, Tommy forget to fight the invading tongue.

Under this ruthless attack, the once tight and tense hole gradually softened, allowing Dream's fingers easier access. After a while, Dream slowly inserted a third finger. Tommy panted into Dream's mouth as the other man continued to mess around inside him. He could hear the slick and squish of Dream's fingers every time they thrust in and out of his body. The sound made him flush in embarrassment, a small feeling of shame welling up in him.

After a while, he felt Dream finally pull his fingers away. Just when he was about to breathe a sigh of relief, he heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a brief moment before he felt something hard and large and definitely not fingers brush up against his hole.

Tommy's eyes widened in realization. "Wait—" he protested, but it was useless. Slowly, almost painfully slow, Dream pushed in.

Tommy cried out in agony. His breath got caught in his chest as he struggled to adjust.

...The... the size is impressive.

Thankfully, Dream didn't move, allowing Tommy to catch his breath. Tommy laid there, panting heavily. He didn't even have the effort to curse out the man, it was too much. It took a few minutes for Tommy to adjust enough that it didn't feel like he was being split in two. By chance, he glanced down at where the two of them were connected and saw a sight too terrible for man.

Dream had thrust in forcefully, but only halfway. That too big invading force turned out to be a mammoth twice the size...Tommy almost died on the spot.

... Was it... was it too late to back out? Wilbur also had a nice ass, why did it have to be him? Looking at it now, Tommy suddenly felt a lot more agreeable.

"Dream... I know we were enemies in the past, but... can't you do this to someone else?”

"...." Dream stared down at him, his mask hiding any expressions he might have made, but Tommy felt if he squinted, maybe there was some agreement there.

It was false.

"Wah—" Tommy let out an involuntary gasp of pain. He felt his back tighten abruptly, the pain immediately ripping from his back, as though he were hit by an electric current. He yelled, his fingernails clawing their way into the hand holding them down. Unshed tears swelled in his eyes and he cried with the voice of a man in too much agony to imagine.

"Fuck... get out...ah..." he panted, the words coming out with great struggle.

Dream also felt uncomfortable. Tommy was tight to an unbearable degree, his insides clamping down on Dream like they wanted to break him. Knowing Tommy, that was also a possibility.

With some cold sweat on his forehead, he lowered his head and kissed Tommy's neck. "Relax." He muttered against his sweaty skin. 

Tommy gave an irritated snort.

"You try relaxing when there's an iron rod in your ass!" He snapped, but the threat was lost as he wheezed in pain. With obvious unwillingness, Tommy forced his body to relax.

Dream took the opportunity to push the remaining part in.

"#$@%#$@&%!"

Tommy let out a series of curses and slurs that would make a sailor blush. His head lolled back against the floor as he cursed whatever deity brought him here. He felt like he was breaking. Dream's thing was inhumanly large, filling every crook and carven inside him that Tommy didn't even know existed. It was hard to even breathe around the ginormous thing inside him.

Tommy's waist quivered pitifully around Dream, losing all strength and falling limp. The hand pinning down his wrists left, instead moving to hold Tommy's waist. Tommy thought about punching the man on top of him now that he was free, but his entire body felt weak and soft, he was unable to do anything.

Dream forcibly lift his waist and hips, which in turn moved his thing deeper inside Tommy. The thighs around him trembled violently as Tommy let out a whimper.

Perhaps taking pity on him, Dream loosened his grip on his hips and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

"It's okay..." he said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. Tommy was in too much pain to even retort, he could only tremble in his hands. Dream licked the tears that fell quietly from his eyes, twitching his lower body slowly inside of Tommy.

"Um...ah..."

Tommy couldn't help the whimpers that escaped his mouth. It was painful, even slicked with lube, every movement felt like it was tearing Tommy apart. If this was what sex was like, he wished he died a virgin.

However, eventually, involuntarily, the pain was tinged with something else, and every time Dream thrust in slowly, there was a small feeling of pleasure. By chance, Dream's member hit his bundle of nerves just right and Tommy let out a licentious moan.

"Aah—"

Dream paused and, finally taking the hint, began to position his thrusts so he hit that spot every time. The pain slowly edged into pleasure, and it wasn't long before Tommy was a moaning mess beneath Dream, face red and hot as his legs clamped around Dream's waist.

Dream kept his pace slow and gentle, but eventually, he became uncontrolled, the pleasure of being engulfed in tight searing heat becoming too much for him.

Dream's thrusts suddenly became hard and fast. Tommy choked, his waist shaking under the sudden attack. "Wait— slow down—" he cried out, but it was useless. Dream continued to ram into Tommy, gripping Tommy's hips and bringing his waist down to meet his thrusts.

Weirdly enough, instead of feeling terrible pain from Dream's sudden onslaught, instead shocks of pleasure that ran down his spine. It almost felt too good every time Dream slammed into him.

"Take it lightly...." Tommy couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from falling. Red-faced and crying, he looked very pitiful as his arms clung to Dream in a weak attempt to stabilize himself.

His plea was heard, but it fell upon deaf ears. Instead of stopping, Dream went even faster. His thrusts became deeper and deeper, reaching the deepest parts of Tommy's body.

"Ah-ah—!"

Dream lowered his head and kissed him, biting harshly at his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

But it wasn't enough.

He began to bite Tommy's neck, chest, abdomen... as though he wanted to mark all of Tommy's skin with his teeth. At the same time, his lower body continued a brutal pace, slapping against Tommy without mercy.

Tommy panted and moaned in both pain and pleasure, but as he did, his own lower region began to stir. 

"Stop... Dream....ahh..." Tommy's sweat was mixed with tears, the pain and pleasure swirling together. It was too much, he felt like he was drowning. Tommy couldn't help the words that fell from his lips, pleading with the other man: "...I...I can't...please...ah...Dream!"

Tommy's nails left the scratches on Dream's back, creating a bloody streak in their wake. But Dream acted as though he didn't feel the injury, and instead tightened his grip on Tommy's waist as he pounded into him.

Tommy's abdomen suddenly went tight. The younger man's body tensed, his breath stopping in his chest.

"Ah—Ahh!"

He came with a cry.

... Dream didn't stop.

He continued to fuck Tommy through his orgasm, his pace brutal and hard. Tommy cried from the overstimulation.

It was—was too much. It was to much—he couldn’t take anymore—

His voice was hoarse and weak as he begged the other man to stop. If this continued—he would break—he would really break. 

Maybe that was what Dream wanted.

Either way, Tommy couldn't bear it anymore. His thing down there rose up once more and he came with a pitiful cry. All throughout it, Dream pounded harshly into him, continuing to hit his sweet spot every time. Tommy shook, tear flowing freely down his face. He struggled weakly in Dream's hands before falling limp. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Dream's attack didn't stop, he continued brutally pounding into the younger man, chasing his own release with an urgency. Eventually, his pitilessness roused Tommy from unconsciousness and the younger man cried out weakly.

"Dream—stop—ah—please—Dream!" The younger man was full on crying as his thing stirred once more and he came with a sob. The process continued until Tommy's body was limp and shaking, his eyes glossy and unseeing as mindless moans fell weakly from his mouth.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dream grunted and pulled Tommy’s hips down, burying himself as deep as he could. Tommy stirred pitifully under him as a rush of warm liquid released deep inside him. It filled even him to the brim, reaching parts Tommy didn't even know existed.

Tommy wasn't even sure how a person could come so much, but he didn't care. He could only muster a sob of relief that it was over, his lower body squirming weakly in Dream's hands as the other man came. 

However, frighteningly enough, Dream didn't pull out.

"...."

Don't tell him—

The thing inside him stirred slightly.

"..."

"No no no—" Tommy quickly rolled over and untangled himself from the other man with a sudden burst of energy. He felt that if he didn't escape now, death would be imminent. 

Dream's hands snagged around his waist, dragging him back against his chest. He thrust into Tommy from behind, burying himself completely in him. Tommy let out a gasp that was followed by a series of moans as he was pinned to the ground and once more attacked fiercely from behind.

He whined, his eyes becoming unfocused and pleasured as Dream hammered into him.

This beast!!

And the rest was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t left a kudos yet, please do! You can also write a nice comment! ❤️


	5. My Youth Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just that - it’s just that, wearing the skirt made him curious. It was over pants and only for a minute, a little joke for the stream. But. He hadn’t worn a skirt in years - he knew he was a boy by the time he was seven or eight, his parents accepted that and he has only worn pants since. He’s been on blockers since he was 12, and a low dose of T for about a year - he is very much a boy, is what he’s trying to say. But the skirt didn't make him dysphoric - just curious. 
> 
> He knows clothes have no gender, he’s still valid, whatever. People have been accepting boys wearing skirts for a while now. It’s hard on the inside, though, to tell his dumb brain that it’s fine. 
> 
> ___
> 
> “Night, Tommy.” I love you, he doesn’t add. He clicks “Disconnect”, and then slumps in his chair, sighing.
> 
> He was hoping it wasn’t true, but he has a crush on his best friend. Like, massively.
> 
> “Ugh.”

He buys a skirt. 

He has plenty of his own funds from streaming and YouTube, so he just bites the bullet and goes online. He gets a black one, pleated in a way that reminds him of his old school uniform. It takes a week to ship, and every day he checks his email for an update, dreading a “Sorry! There was an error, here’s a refund,” message, but also hoping for one. He’s nervous, and it makes him feel silly, but he is nonetheless. 

It finally gets there, one morning, but he just shuts the package in his closet and ignores it. He streams, talks to Tommy and Wilbur and his friends, plays Minecraft - anything to distract himself from the idea. 

Eventually, though, it’s night and even Tommy, who tends to fall asleep on Discord with him, has said goodnight. He sighs, and gets up to grab the package. It sits on the floor of the closet, innocuously. 

He grabs it, and sits on his bed to open it. Just open it, he thinks , you don’t have to wear it right now. He tears at the plastic, and there is still more plastic on the inside. What's the point? What a waste. 

He shakes his head, but opens that up, and finally, the skirt falls into his lap in a mess of fabric. He tosses the trash in the general direction of his bin, and picks it up. It’s cute, he thinks. 

He is filled with a sudden determination to try it on. It still has the weird factory smell, and it’s too late to wear it for any length of time, but he’s gotta check to see if it fits, right? Or else he has to send it back. He hopes he doesn’t - he doesn’t think he'll be brave enough to buy another one. 

He stands, bravely, and shucks off his pants. He’s wearing boxers, and he has a string of thoughts - people wear panties with skirts, right? But some people wear shorts under, for protection, and boxers are basically shorts - as he goes to stand in front of the mirror in his room. It goes to the floor, for when he wants to check his outfits, and he stares at himself. 

“Fuck it,” he mutters. He closes his eyes. He swiftly puts the skirt on, pulling it to where he normally wears pants. It feels weird, though, and he remembered the model had it higher, at her waist. He hikes it up, breathes deep, and opens his eyes. 

It fits well, at least, he thinks. He has his shirt tucked in, like he remembers doing with his uniform. The skirt falls to his mid-thigh, loose, but is snug around the waist where it cinches in and reminds him he has big hips. He would think it would make him dysphoric to be like this - but it doesn’t. He feels - he feels pretty , and attractive and he likes it. 

The skirt is much shorter than he thought it would be - the model must have been shorter than him. It exposes his pale thighs - creamy , he sneers in his head - but it makes his legs look long and slender. He twirls, and the skirt flails out in a sea of black. 

He loves it. 

___

He washes it as soon as possible, because he wants to wear it with a normal outfit immediately . For a whole day, maybe. 

He picks a day he’s not streaming, but also when he has no school - he cancels a stream for it, even, to fit it in his schedule. He doesn’t have to leave the house in the skirt if he doesn’t want to, so it's perfect for the first time.

He hates the way he talks about it in his head - like it's something weird - but it all feels true enough so he can’t stop. 

He picks the outfit out the night before, and goes to sleep buzzing. He pairs it with a white shirt with a red design, and even picks out socks - red, of course, to match. He almost wanted knee high socks - really hamming up the “femboy” feel - but he doesn’t have any, so he just wears the longest he has, half-way up his calves. 

He hasn’t ever gotten dressed that fast, but looking in the mirror - it was totally worth it. He feels so pretty , and his ego is through the roof. His mum compliments him at breakfast, and his dad does too after she elbows him, and he’s too high on adrenaline to care about that. He puts on Converse and does a photoshoot in the back garden, even. 

He has no one to send the photos to, except his mum, who replies with “Handsome as ever honey! xx”. He wishes he could send them to his friends, but, despite his ego today, he’s too nervous. 

He knows his feelings about the whole thing are hot and cold, but his friends don’t even know he’s trans . It’s not that he doesn’t trust them, either. It’s just that putting on a skirt after all this time took a lot, despite how great he feels. 

He resolves to tell Tommy, at least, as soon as possible. He knows he’ll be wearing more skirts and he wants to show off. Show the skirt off, he means. He tries not to blush at the concept of - of showing off, trying to impress Tommy. 

He fails. 

___

He buys more skirts.

Two denim ones, in black and normal jeans color, another plain black in “skater” style, one in navy with a white stripe at the bottom like in anime. He buys some knee high socks, too.

He feels drunk with power.

He even - he’s embarrassed, but he even buys cute panties to go with it all. He has some, because boxers simply do not hold pads well, but they’re ugly and stained. He buys black, simple, but they have a bow in pink at the top front that makes up for it, he thinks. 

All of it takes longer to come, probably because he bought more, but he’s afraid the whole time that it won’t arrive. But it does, and he tries them all on. The denim ones feel shorter, he thinks, but they’re just tight, and they emphasize his ass - he hasn’t ever thought of himself as attractive, as someone people would want to date, but this makes him think about it. 

(He tries to not think about Tommy, but he fails.)

The skater skirt reminds him of the first one, but it feels more casual, like he could just wear it with a t-shirt. 

Finally, the anime one. He pulls on a pair of the knee highs, in white to match the stripe at the bottom.

He likes the way the shortness of the skirt and the length of the socks contrast, and that it's just his thigh showing, and wow. It’s a lot of thigh. The skirt is the shortest of the bunch, calling it mid-thigh would be a reach. It covers everything important, but he’s scared to bend over. 

He tries, and his ass shows. Watching himself bent over in the mirror in a tiny skirt and thigh highs feels downright sexual. He likes that, though. 

He feels like a new person in these clothes. Not just a nerd who hacks Minecraft and is seen as a baby. Like a person who could go on a date and have their first kiss and get flirted with. The person who he wishes he was.

(He thinks of Tommy the whole time.)

___

He starts wearing the skirts in public - first just to the store with his mum, but she encourages him to try them out at school. He brings a pair of pants, just in case, but his friends compliment him and no one says any mean things so he doesn’t use them. 

He feels brave.

He wears them on a stream - no one sees, he doesn’t stand at all, but afterwards he is flush with adrenaline. 

He thinks it's finally time to tell Tommy - at least that he’s trans. Wearing the skirts is just clothes and not a big deal anymore. He wants to send his friend pictures that he can’t post - he doesn’t want people to make a big deal about any of it.

He calls Tommy every day, but the time doesn’t feel right until a few days later. They have finished streaming, and are just sitting on Discord video chat talking and messing around. 

He takes a deep breath, and starts. 

“Hey Tommy-”

“Hey Toby-”

Toby grimaces. “You first?”

Tommy shakes his head. “Nah, mine can wait if it’s important.” He smiles encouragingly, and Toby just hopes he still looks at him the same after he knows. 

Gathering his courage, he says, “I have to tell you something. It’s important to me, and very hard to say so please just let me finish?”

Tommy nods.

“I was - let me start with the fact that I’m a boy. But, I wasn’t always. My birth certificate has an F on it, I was “assigned female at birth” - I’m trans, is what I’m trying to say. I trust you, and we’ve been friends for a while. I wanted to tell you, and I hope you don’t treat me any differently. I’m still the same Tubbo,” he finishes, crying. It was the hardest thing he’s done since telling his doctor he wanted to start hormone blockers, but he feels so relieved that it’s done. All he has to wait for is Tommy’s reaction. 

“I’ll be honest,” Tommy says, voice soft, “That’s not what I was expecting. But! Of course you’re still the same Tubbo, and this doesn’t change anything. You’re still my best friend.” 

“Thank you,” Toby chokes out. “That means so much to me, you have no idea.” 

“No worries, man.” Tommy’s eyes shine with something indefinable, even in the pixelation of the video call. 

Toby wipes his eyes, feeling silly for crying. Of course Tommy would accept him, he’s Tommy . He’s an amazing person and an even better friend. 

“What did you want to tell me?”

Tommy freezes, and shakes his head. “It’s not nearly as important as this. It’ll seem silly, it can wait until next time.” 

Toby wants to push, but crying has worn him out and it’s getting late anyway. “If you say so, Tommy. Same time tomorrow?” He asks hopefully. 

Tommy nods. “Same time as always. Goodnight, Toby.” 

“Night, Tommy.” I love you , he doesn’t add. He clicks “Disconnect”, and then slumps in his chair, sighing.

He was hoping it wasn’t true, but he has a crush on his best friend. Like, massively. 

“Ugh.” 

___

The next few days go normally. He talks with Tommy, who is nicer than ever, and Toby feels bad for doubting his friend would be anything less than accepting. Toby bites up his courage, and texts Tommy a picture of his outfit one day. He captions it “femboy friday” despite the fact that it’s Wednesday. 

Tommy texts back back quicker than he ever has. “Lookin good, bro :)” is what it says. It’s just a dumb comment, nothing more than usual, but Toby is blushing like crazy. 

Knowing he has a crush on Tommy, he keeps interpreting their interactions in new ways. Like how much Tommy compliments him, and apologizes for the mean things he says on stream for the viewers. He knows he’s projecting, but… it’s nice to imagine. 

That Tommy could love him back. 

___ 

It’s another late night, and he and Tommy are once again messing around on Discord. 

“Hey,” Toby recalls. “You were gonna say something, the day I came out. But you never continued. What was that?” 

Tommy laughs nervously. “Nothing, really. Let’s not talk about it, it feels silly now.” 

“Come on, Tom,” Toby presses, “You know I won’t think it’s silly. What’s up?” 

Tommy shakes his head. “It’s nothing,” he insists. 

“Tom, come on, I’ll die of curiosity.” 

Tommy looks nervous. “I just.. I do wanna tell you,” he relents. “But… I just want you to know it has nothing to do with you coming out. This came before that.” 

“Oh...kay,” Toby says. He doesn’t know what Tommy means, but he’ll keep that in mind. 

Tommy takes a deep breath, then rushes out, “Ifancyyou.” 

“You - what?” 

“I,” Tommy hesitates, “Have. A crush?”

“Oh!” Toby tries not to look disappointed. He knew this would happen eventually. “On who?”

“You.”

“...What?” 

“The crush. It’s you.”

“Oh.” 

“I don’t expect you to like me back,” Tommy continues, unaware of Toby’s inner freaking out, “I just wanted you to know. I fancied you even before I knew, I swear-”.

“Tommy!” Toby interrupts. “No!”

Tommy cocks his head, like a dog. “No?” He sounds confused. 

“I like you back!” Toby is vibrating in his seat. This is amazing news. He can’t believe Tommy likes him! He can have a boyfriend . And it’s Tommy . 

“Really?” Tommy’s eyes are wide. “I never thought… I assumed you wouldn’t like me back,” he confesses. 

“I didn’t either! I’ve liked you for a while,” he confesses back. “I just didn’t admit it to myself until I came out and you were so nice about it.” 

Tommy shakes his head. “I genuinely don’t know what to say. I didn’t think it would go like this, I thought you’d reject me politely and I’d just get over you, eventually.” 

Toby pouts. “Don’t think like that! You’re plenty boyfriend material,” he ignores the way Tommy startles at the word ‘boyfriend’, “You’re nice, a great friend, and you’re cute,” he flirts shamelessly. It’s nice to be able to say it out loud. 

“Toby…” Tommy whines, “You’ll give me a complex.”

Toby laughs at him. “What about me, hm?” he teases. 

Tommy sits up, serious. “The way you light up a room you’re not even in, your laugh, how much fun we can have together, how well we get along. I fancy you, yeah, but you’re also my best friend and I don’t think anyone could ever replace you.” His voice wavers, but he doesn’t cry. 

Toby might, though. “Tom…” he complains. “You can’t out-sweet me. Unfair,” he sniffles. 

“And you’re cute too, I guess,” Tommy grins.

Toby giggles. He giggles . “Ok, go on, ask me.” 

“Ask you what?” Tommy returns.

“Ask me on a date, dipshit. Properly,” he commands. 

“Will you, Toby Smith, go on a date, with me, Thomas Simons?” 

“No.” Toby smiles. 

Tommy’s face falls. “What?”

“Just kidding! Obviously, dumbass. This better be the best date ever.”

Tommy laughs, nervously. “Don’t do that, you bitch! You scared me.” 

Toby pouts. “You can’t call me a bitch, anymore, not if you want to date me,” he taunts. 

Tommy shakes his head. “I do what I want,” he insists.

“Rude.” 

“You like it,” he teases.

“Yeah, I do.” Toby’s smile goes soft, and they just stare at each other for a minute. 

“Goodnight, Toby.” Tommy says, softly. 

“Goodnight, Tommy.” I love you , he doesn’t say. 

He has a crush on his best friend. Like, massively. But it’s okay, because his best friend likes him back. 

“Fuck yes.”

___

They go on a date. Maybe it’s just because it’s the only date he’s ever been on, but Toby thinks it’s pretty amazing. Maybe it’s just the fact that he’s with Tommy, though. 

They meet at a place in between their houses, having both taken the train. Tommy picks him up from the station, though, because he refused to tell Toby where they were going. This isn’t their first time hanging out IRL, but Toby’s nervous and he can tell Tommy is too. 

“You look good,” Tommy whispers in his ear as they hug in greeting. “I like your skirt.”

Toby blushes, despite himself. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tommy agrees. Toby is wearing the skater skirt, Converse and knee-high socks. His shirt is a graphic tee with Minecraft hearts across the chest. 

He wanted to look cute for Tommy on their first date, okay?

Tommy takes his hand as they walk, which makes Toby blush and squeal on the inside. 

Tommy takes him mini-golfing. It’s a good first date idea, Toby has to admit. It would be better if Tommy wasn’t terrible at mini-golf. “I’ll catch up next round!” he keeps insisting, but he just gets further and further behind. Toby feels like it's cheating, because he can feel Tommy staring at his ass every time he bends over. 

“Had you distracted, did I?” he murmurs to Tommy as they look at the scores. He got about 90, not bad on an 18 hole course. Tommy got about 140. 

“S-shut up,” Tommy mutters. Toby laughs at him. 

“If you had played,” he teases, “Instead of staring at my ass the whole time, you’d have a better score.” 

“You look good in the skirt,” Tommy whines. “I’m just a man, Toby.” 

“And a terrible mini-golf player.” He still holds Tommy’s hand all the way back to the station, though. 

His train comes first, so Tommy waits with him. He starts shivering as the sun sets, and he wishes he brought a jacket. Tommy notices. 

“You cold?” He’s already shedding his hoodie. 

“You don’t have to, Tom,” he insists, but he takes it anyway. It is his duty as the smaller boyfriend to steal as many hoodies as he can. 

“It’s my duty as your boyfriend,” Tommy says. 

“Oh, you’re my boyfriend? After one date?” He teases. “So confident.” 

Tommy gets nervous at that, he can tell, but he blusters through it. “You know you like me, really.” 

“Yeah,” Toby says, “I do.”

The chime for his train goes off, but he ignores it for a moment. He gets on his tiptoes, and leans in. “Boyfriend,” he murmurs, and kisses Tommy. 

It’s the best kiss ever, and he doesn’t care if he’s biased because it’s his only kiss. His arms are wrapped around Tommy’s neck, and Tommy’s hands grip his waist. It’s clumsy at first, and they don’t know where to put their noses, but they shift until they get it right, and boy, do they get it. 

They kiss, lips moving slowly against each other, until the chime rings off again. He has to go so he doesn’t miss his train. 

“Call me when you get home?” Toby whispers into Tommy’s ear. 

Tommy nods. “See you then.” 

Toby has to get on the train, but he looks back over his shoulder halfway there. Tommy is staring at his shoe as he kicks at the ground, with a massive grin on his face. 

Toby knows he’s smiling, too, the whole way home, with his nose tucked into Tommy’s hoodie collar.

Their second date goes much the same - well, that is. Tommy takes him to a cafe and then on a walk around the city. They hold hands the whole time, and Toby thinks he’s floating on cloud nine. 

Their third date, though, is Toby’s favorite. 

And what comes after is even better.

___

Tommy picks him up from the station again. 

“It’s only polite,” he insists, but Toby thinks it’s adorable. It is a surprise again. All he said when Toby asked was, “We’ll eat lunch, and we’ll be outside so wear something for the weather, okay?”

British summers only get so warm, but Toby has a devious idea. He decides to wear the anime skirt, so maybe this time he can really revel in Tommy staring at his ass. He wears the matching white knee high socks, his trusty converse, and a shirt with Japanese lettering. He doesn’t know what it actually says, but it matches the aesthetic, okay? 

He gets a few stares on the train, but he makes sure to cross his legs when he sits and glares right back. He’ll be having none of what the creeps are serving, thanks. This is for Tommy. He chuckles to himself, thinking, this is my hot girl summer . 

He texts Tommy when the train is almost there, and he replies “I'll be waiting babe xx”. 

It’s just a dumb little text, but he flushes bright red and feels his heart flutter. Tommy’s never called him babe before. Having a boyfriend is the best . 

He is buzzing the whole train there, and he is one of the first off when it stops. He sees Tommy before Tommy sees him, thanks to him being a fucking giant. He walks cooly over like he didn’t just cut off 30 people to get off the train car. 

“Call me babe to my face, coward,” he demands in lieu of a greeting. Tommy rolls his eyes and wraps him in a hug. 

“Hello to you too, babe ,” he enunciates. Toby melts in his arms. 

“Hi, Tommy. Missed you,” he murmurs into his chest. 

“What, I don’t get a cute nickname?” Toby leans up to kiss his pout off. 

“My baby,” Toby teases. Tommy blushes. 

“We’re sickening,” he complains, despite clearly loving it. 

“The worst,” Toby nods, slipping his hand into Tommy’s. “Where are you taking me?” 

___

He knew Tommy’s backpack was suspiciously bulky. Tommy lead him to the park, and then unpacked an entire fucking picnic . There’s a cute little checked blanket and everything. Little sandwiches and snacks, all clearly loving prepared by Tommy. His mom was nowhere near those messy things. Toby is fucking enamorued. He went through so much effort, all for Toby. 

“Babe,” he whispers, floored. “Oh my god, all for me?” 

Tommy scratches the back of his head, shyly. “Yeah, for you.”

Toby beams up at Tommy. “Best boyfriend award!” 

Tommy blushes and gestures to the blanket. “Have a seat.”

Toby sits, leaning on his hip to one side and his legs spread out to the other. It’s to protect his modesty, he giggles internally, but the fact that it shows off so much of his legs is a bonus. Tommy looks so cute when he’s flustered. 

They talk about their usual stuff as they eat, and they barely notice the time passing. It’s nearly 3 o’clock when they decide to pack up, and they are both surprised to notice that 3 hours have passed without them noticing. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Tommy repeats the idiom. 

“I always have fun with you.”

Tommy smiles but doesn’t comment. “Wanna come over to mine and watch a movie? I know you don’t have to be home for a while, and I guess… I just want to get as much time as I can with you,” he rushes out. 

“I’d love to, baby .”

Toby holds his hand the whole walk to Tommy’s house. Their date was closer to his house so he didn’t have to lug an entire picnic on the train, Toby realizes. 

There are no cars in the driveway when they arrive, and Tommy just hums. “They said they were gonna go to the city for some errands today.”

Inside, Toby takes off his shoes while Tommy putters around in the kitchen, taking care of the dishes. “Go ahead and pick something on Netflix!” Tommy calls out. Toby has been to his house before, but this is the first time he’s been there as Tommy’s boyfriend . Everything feels different, changed somehow. 

Toby picks Rise of the Guardians, because he likes it and Jack Frost is kinda hot, okay .

Tommy joins him in the living room with two glasses of water that he gently sets on the coffee table. 

“What a gentleman,” Toby teases.

“Only the best for my boyfriend,” Tommy beams, braces showing, as he sits next to Toby on the couch. God, Tommy is so fucking cute. Toby is so lucky. 

Toby scoots closer until their thighs are touching. His are dangerously exposed due to the length of the skirt, but Tommy ignores that and wraps an arm around Toby’s shoulders as he presses play. 

Toby resigns to waiting until after the movie, and rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder and settles into the couch. 

___

By the end of the movie, Toby is half laying on Tommy as Tommy is slumped over into the arm of the couch. It’s just past 5pm, the cable box displays, but Toby has plenty of time as he isn’t expected home until 10 o’clock. He ignores the credits and leans up at Tommy.

“Netflix and chill?” he jokes, before kissing him. Tommy grips his waist and pulls them into a sitting position, which is incredibly hot. He is so small compared to Tommy, so easily manhandled. 

Toby has been the one to initiate most contact until now, so he’s surprised when Tommy’s tongue swipes across his lips. He gasps, and Tommy shuffles closer as he plunges his tongue into Toby’s mouth. 

The sensation of their wet tongues sliding against one another is so overwhelming. Toby pulls away for air after a few seconds, but they feel like minutes. His eyes go cross trailing the line of spit that connects their mouths as Tommy pulls his face away, smiling smugly. 

Tommy’s hands tighten on his waist, not painfully but Toby is painfully aware of how big they are. Together they span his entire stomach, edge to edge. 

“Tell me to stop,” Tommy murmurs, before leaning down and attaching his lips just under Toby’s jaw. Toby absolutely is not going to tell him to stop. He grips Tommys shoulders as he sucks a mark, clearly visible. Toby’s gonna get an earful for this but he can’t bring himself to care, not as Tommy licks a stripe down his neck, before biting down just above his shirt collar. Toby’s gasp rings out in the quiet room. 

Tommy leans back up and pulls him into another kiss, tongue immediately rushing into Toby’s mouth. Toby doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but Tommy clearly does, as they hastily untuck his shirt from his skirt and venture upwards. Toby is wearing a binder, but Tommy just skirts the edges of it and settles his hands into the small of Toby’s back. His hands feel hot like brands against Toby’s skin. No one has ever touched him like this. 

They gasp into each other's mouths for air, before diving back in. 

Toby follows Tommy’s lead and slides his hands up Tommy’s shirt, tracing up his back like scratches. I wanna mark him too , thinks the animalistic part of Toby’s brain. 

Tommy is fucking licking the backs of his teeth. This is the hottest thing Toby has ever experienced. He tries to reciprocate, chasing Tommy’s tongue back into his mouth. Tommy moves his hands from the inside of Toby’s shirt to his thighs, sliding upward until they rest just under the hem of his skirt. They’re so close , Toby thinks desperately, just a little more . It’s at this moment that he realizes he’s wetter than he’s ever been in his life, his hormone-enhanced clit throbbing for attention. 

Tommy pulls away, breathing hard. “Is this okay?” To emphasize, he squeezes his hands, which span the entire top of Toby’s thighs and then some. Toby whimpers. “Definitely okay, please keep going,” he says, breathless. 

Tommy chuckles, deeper than he has ever sounded. Toby feels it reverberate in his body. “I won’t finger you on my parents couch,” he warns, and Toby thinks he whites out because he just meant the kissing but that's totally okay with that too. By the time he finishes rebooting his brain he is sitting in Tommy’s lap, straddling him. He shifts, and is suddenly very aware that Tommy is just as affected as him, because he’s hard. The bulge in his jeans presses against his damp panties, and he grinds down instinctively. 

Tommy grips his thighs, eyes fiery. It feels like a warning. Toby whines pathetically into Tommy’s neck, sucking a matching mark to his. 

“Poor baby,” Tommy muses. He slides his hands up until they’re gripping Toby’s ass harshly. It feels amazing to be possessed like this. He feels prettier in Tommy’s lap than he ever has in his life. Tommy’s lips are red and moist from the kissing, and he imagines his are the same. Toby wiggles his hips teasingly. 

Tommy growls . 

“I’m not playing games,” Tommy says. “Do you want to go up to my bedroom and continue this?” 

He is so turned on, Toby can tell, his pupils wide and his dick pressed up against the zip of his jeans must be painful now. 

“If you don’t,” Tommy continues, because Toby didn’t respond, “I will take you out of my lap and we can calm down and watch another movie before you go home.” 

Toby smiles. Tommy is so caring. “Take me to bed,” he demands. 

Tommy smiles, but it's nothing like Toby’s. All teeth, sharp like a shark. “As my baby commands,” he mutters, and fucking stands , lifiting Toby with him. Toby wraps his legs around Tommy’s waist, his weight supported by his ass in Tommy’s hands. Toby bites his lip to keep from moaning. He didn’t think Tommy could do that. He’s small and Tommy’s big, sure, but picking him up like he weighs nothing? 

It’s so fucking hot. 

Tommy carries him all the way to the stairs, but sets Toby down to climb them by himself. “I don’t think I could do that,” he admits, sheepishly. 

Upon entering Tommy’s bedroom, Tommy grips him and spins him around into a hug. Toby has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him, even as Tommy bends down. “Can’t wait to feel you,” Tommy whispers into his ear. Toby shivers. 

Tommy backs them up to the bed, and lightly pushes Toby down onto it. He feels so vulnerable like this, looking up at Tommy, legs spread around his, skirt pulled up and shirt untucked. He crawls backwards so his feet don’t hang off the edge, and Tommy kneels to follow him. His eyes are dark as he stalks Toby. He feels like prey. 

Tommy stops, hovering over Toby, knees between thighs. He leans down to kiss him, one arm holding him up, the other coming to tug at his shirt. “Do you feel comfortable taking this off?” Tommy says into his mouth. Toby nods, and gasps, “Binder too, I don’t mind.” 

Toby lifts his torso as Tommy wrestles his shirt off, and sheepishly says, “Maybe I’ll just do this one,” when he goes for his binder. It’s tight and Tommy’s probably never seen one before. Tommy rocks back onto his heels as Toby sits up, and takes his binder off carefully. He doesn’t know how Tommy is gonna react to his chest and he’s kind of nervous, despite his earlier bravado. 

Toby puts it to the side gently, not meeting Tommy’s eyes. A finger comes and tilts his chin up, directly into Tommy’s face. “ Beautiful ,” Tommy whispers to him, reverently. Like he is something to be cherished. Toby flushes, closing his eyes. 

Tommy gently lays him back down on the bed, and Toby peeks at him taking off his own shirt. He leans down to press their chests together, and Toby gasps. The… closeness of their skin touching like this, the temperature difference in their bodies, the stimulation against his nipples. It’s the closest he’s ever felt to another person, pressed against Tommy like this. 

Toby tilts his head, kissing Tommy deeply. Tommy reaches a hand down to Toby’s chest, pinching his nipple between his fingers. It makes Toby arch, pressing into Tommy’s body. He feels his jeans on his bare legs, their legs tangling together. Their lips are still pressed together, but they’re just panting into each other's mouths. 

Tommy does the other nipple, before trailing his hand down Toby’s taught stomach, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “Beautiful,” he repeats. He shuffles down Toby’s body, until his face is level with Toby’s chest. He tilts his head to capture one in his mouth.

Oh, fuck. 

Toby grabs into Tommy’s hair, pushing his head down. He never thought his nipples were particularly sensitive, but having someone else's mouth on you is an experience you can’t prepare for. Tommy huffs a laugh, moving to the other side. He bites down teasingly on the sensitive bud, and Toby moans. He slaps a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. 

“Let me hear you,” Tommy murmurs, “My parents aren’t home, remember? I wanna hear you.” He moves his mouth, sucking a hickey into Toby’s skin. “I want you to think about this every time you get undressed for the rest of the week.”

Oh, Toby will be thinking about it alright.

He leaves, moving ever lower. He dips his tongue into Toby’s belly button, relishing in his shiver. 

Tommy doesn’t take off Toby’s skirt. He pushes it up, over his stomach, exposing Toby’s panties. They’re plain plack, with a bow at the front. “Dressing up for me?” Tommy teases, dragging his fingers along the length of the damp spot. It’s torturous, unsatisfying. “And so eager ,” he adds. Toby clenches his thighs in an attempt to close his legs, but Tommy is having none of that. He grips Toby’s thighs, forcing them wider open. “None of that, now,” he chides. Toby whines helplessly. He knows he’s not talking, but everything is so much that he doesn’t think he can. 

Tommy hooks his fingers in the waistband of the panties, and tugs. “Wait,” Toby says, voice quiet. Tommy freezes immediately. “Did you change your mind?” he rushes. “That’s fine, we can get dressed and go back downstairs or you can go home,” he babbles. “No,” Toby interrupts. “Just - can you take off your pants too? I feel lopsided,” he confesses. 

Tommy’s face clears. “Of course, baby. Hold on,” he gets off of the bed, and unbuttons his jeans. Toby stares, fascinated. Tommy looks up and catches Toby watching, and smirks. “Like what you see?” he says, cocky as ever. 

Toby rolls his eyes. It’s comforting to realize he’s the same Tommy. Tommy unzips his jeans, and unceremoniously pushes them down and steps out of them. Now that his dick is free from denim, it stretches at his underwear awkwardly, tenting them. Toby doesn’t have time to think about that, though, because Tommy is crawling back up on top of him, reaching for his panties again. “You sure?” Tommy’s voice is soft, not at all seductive or growly like earlier. Toby smiles. “I’m sure,” he says firmly. 

Tommy smiles back at him, warm and familiar. His braces stretch his lips awkwardly. It reminds Toby that they are just teenagers, fooling around. Tommy reaches for the band again, and slowly pulls them down Toby’s thighs. At his knees, he pats the socks, looking up questioningly. Toby shakes his head. Tommy shrugs, and ignores the socks as he pulls the panties off his leg, where they catch and stay on his opposite ankle. 

Toby means to shake it off, but he gets distracted by Tommy’s mouth trailing up his thighs. Tommy hooks his hands under his knees, pulling them up so they frame his head. He presses a kiss to the inside of Toby’s thigh, making him giggle. 

Tommy casts his gaze towards Toby’s pussy. “What terms do you want me to use?”

Toby blushes, but confidently states, “Pussy. Cunt, clit. It’s all okay. It’s true enough, anyway.” He shrugs. 

“My pretty boy has a pussy?” Tommy teases. Toby can feel his heart beat along with the throbbing of his clit. Having it stated plainly like that is so fucking hot. He wants to be Tommy’s pretty boy , his mind whines. 

Tommy leans down and presses a kiss to the area just above where Toby really wants it. He wiggles his hips, desperate. Tommy pushes him into the mattress firmly. “No.”

Toby whines, “Please.”

Tommy sucks in a breath. “You beg so nicely,” he admits.

It seems to work because Tommy leans down, and blows a cold breath on Toby’s clit that makes him shiver, before dragging his fingers up his slit. He stops at the end, and then back tracks. Toby whimpers. No one has ever touched him like this but himself. 

He dips the tip of one finger into his cunt shallowly, collecting Toby’s slickness. He brings the finger into his mouth, sucking shallowly. 

“Fuck,” Toby says. 

“That is the plan.”

Tommy breezes past that statement by attaching his mouth to Toby’s clit, licking lighty. Toby cries out, wordless. He follows it up by pushing his middle finger into Toby’s cunt. 

“Tommy, shit…”

Toby looks down, and sees Tommy attached to him at the mouth, his legs framing his face like a picture, and feels himself gush. Tommy quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t stop. 

(Toby always thought that in porn, this bit always looked kind of silly, the way the guys’ tongue moved. Now he understands why . He would kill Tommy if he stopped right now.)

Tommy shallowly thrusts his finger, and drags his tongue down, off of Toby’s clit. He circles his finger where it meets the outside of Toby’s hole. His hips buck up in response, and he threads a hand through Tommy’s hair, tugging. 

He whimpers. Tommy ignores him.

He continues like that for a minute, and Toby’s breaths slowly increase in speed. He’s nearly panting by the time Tommy adds a second finger, humming on his clit. He feels the vibrations down through to his feet.

He wiggles his fingers inside, searching. Toby jolts nearly off the bed when he finds it. Toby’s never been able to get a good angle on his g-spot before, but holy shit . He’s gonna come faster than he ever has in his life. How is Tommy so good at this , he wonders, but quickly forgets as Tommy starts to pump his fingers faster. He begins to finger fuck him in earnest, and the wet noises mix in with Toby’s gasps and moans. 

Toby doesn’t last long. After a few minutes, he feels the tension building and gasps out, “‘m gonna cum,” breathless. Tommy looks up at him, meeting his eyes. 

With a buck of his hips, Toby cums , liquid gushing out. He whites out.

___

He comes back to Tommy looking amused, rubbing slow circles on his clit. He is sucking on the fingers that had been inside him, Toby blushes, and his face is soaked. 

“You squirted,” Tommy rasps out. “That was so hot.”

Toby stutters out, “T-too much.” Tommy stops touching him immediately. 

“You did so good for me, baby,” Tommy says, leaning his body over Toby, kissing him. He tastes himself on Tommy’s tongue. 

Tommy quickly wipes his face on his discarded shirt, before laying down next to Toby, pulling him close. Toby feels his hardness, and realizes he hasn’t cum yet. 

“Let me,” he insists, reaching for Tommy’s underwear. 

“You don’t have to,” he murmurs. “I don’t mind.”

“No, I wanna. I wanna make you cum too.”

Tommy smiles at him, leaning over to kiss him.

“I could do it myself, and you could watch,” he suggests, but he lets Toby palm over his dick, straining at his boxers. They’re damp from precum, and Tommy’s dick twitches from the light touch.

“No, I wanna.” Toby is stubborn in his insistence. 

“Okay, okay,” Tommy concedes, rolling from his side to his back. Toby follows, kneeling at his hips. He’s nervous, but determined. Tommy pitches his hips up, pulling at the band of his boxers. His dick bobs up, an angry red. He shuffles the boxers down and off his feet, and they fall to the floor. Toby stares. He’s never seen a dick in person before.

“You don’t have to,” Tommy reminds him softly. He grabs himself at the base, squeezing. A drop of clear liquid spurts out the top, and Toby tracks it with his eyes as it runs down the length. It is fairly large. Tommy’s cock, that is. 

Toby shakes himself out of it. “I’m gonna.”

He shifts himself so that he’s straddling Tommy’s leg, and leans down. He grabs just above Tommy’s hand. It’s hot and firm in his hand, and he watches as the muscles in Tommy's abdomen flex and unflex at his grip. It’s empowering, knowing he did this. 

He shoos Tommy’s hand away, and slowly, lightly, drags his hand along the length. He gathers some of the wetness from the head, spreading it along on the trip back down. He’s teasing, he knows, his grip no where near tight enough. “Please,” Tommy says. His voice is deep and raspy, and it sends shivers along Toby’s spine. 

Teasing isn’t fair, not after Tommy had already made him cum, so he tightens his grip, running up and down again. Tommy grunts, hips flexing. 

Toby takes a deep breath, and leans down. He darts his tongue out, tasting. The precum is bitter, but underneath it is Tommy . The skin is warm and salty with sweat, but he doesn’t mind all that much. Tommy moans above him. “Toby, baby.”

Toby grins mischievously, and engulfs the head in his mouth. He has to drop his chin low to avoid teeth, but it fits nicely against his cheek. He knows the theory of giving a blowjob from porn but… he can only hope his application delivers. 

He tries to get as much of it as he can in his mouth. He can only fit about three quarters before he has to pull off, coughing. 

“Don’t push yourself,” Tommy urges. He ignores him. 

He gathers spit in his mouth, before going back down. He lets most of it run down, to where his mouth can’t reach. He uses it as lube, jerking the lower half of Tommy’s cock as he sucks the upper half. He looks up when he feels a hand run through his hair. 

He pulls off, meets Tommy’s eyes, then sinks back down. He relishes the fire in Tommy’s eyes, the timbre of his moan. 

“So good for me,” Tommy murmurs, tugging his hair lightly. 

He hums, knowing that it felt good when Tommy did it. He feels Tommy’s upper body slam against the bed as the arm holding him up gives out. “Shit…”

He glances up at Tommy, hand thrown over his eyes. His face is flushed, chest moving with his heavy breaths. I am the one doing this to him , he thinks. 

He continues, fucking his own mouth shallowly. His chin is covered in spit, as well as his hand. His jaw aches after a few minutes, but he ignores it, determined. He pauses when Tommy’s hand tightens in his hair, just this side of pain. He moans, looking up. 

“Gonna come,” Tommy warns him. Toby wiggles, pleased. 

He amps it up, sucking harder and faster. His mouth makes… weird noises, but he prioritizes Tommy’s pleasure. Toby feels Tommy’s dick pulse, and with a moan, salty cum floods his mouth. It’s not too bad, not as bad as he thought it would be. 

He pumps his hand a few times, making sure to get all of it out and into his mouth. Tommy’s cock stills, no longer twitching with orgasm, so he sits up. He looks Tommy directly in the eyes, and swallows. Tommy’s eyes dart to his throat to catch the motion. 

Toby smiles, tired but happy. Sated. He flops down next to Tommy. 

“Cuddles,” he demands. Tommy smiles and tucks him against his side. 

“For a bit,” he concedes, “But we should be dressed before we hear my parents car in the drive.”

Toby hums, closing his eyes.

___

“Baby,” he hears. “It’s been nearly an hour. We gotta get dressed.”

Toby cracks an eye open. “Comfy,” he mutters.

Tommy smiles at him. “I know, baby. We can cuddle downstairs after we get dressed.”

Toby groans, but sits up. He’s right, sadly. He doesn’t wanna get caught by Tommy’s parents like this. That’d be mortifying . 

Tommy gets up, reaching for his pants. Toby goes for his binder.

They get dressed in comfortable silence, before Toby confronts his underwear, tangled in the sheets. They’re… too damp to wear. He blushes. “Tommy...” he starts.

“Hm?” Tommy looks up from buttoning his jeans. 

“Can I borrow underwear?”

“Yeah, sure. Why?” 

“I… Mine are too wet.”

Tommy smirks at him, the little shit. 

Toby huffs. “That's your fault, you know.”

“You liked it.”

Toby doesn’t have anything to say to that. He did like it. 

After he pulls the underwear on, he checks the time. It’s just after seven, his phone says, and the sun is setting in the sky. 

“Walk me to the train station?” He asks Tommy. “I could be home in time for late dinner.”

“You could stay,” Tommy suggests.

“I couldn’t look your parents in the eye,” he admits. “They’d know right away.”

“My shy little baby,” Tommy teases, pulling him into a hug. Toby stands on Tommy’s toes, leaning up to kiss him. It’s soft, sweet. 

___

Toby holds his hand all the way to the train station. 

“Text me when you get home?” Tommy says, as always.

“Of course, babe.”

Toby kisses him goodbye as the train arrives. 

“Today was amazing,” he says softly.

“It was,” Tommy agrees. His eyes shine with something that looks like love.

“See you soon.”

Toby reluctantly pulls out of Tommy’s arm to board his train. He looks out the window as it pulls away. 

Tommy stands in the spot he left him, grinning wide enough to hurt. 

Toby settles down in his seat, face matching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and nice comment if you enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
